Love, Hate, and Utter Confusion
by MyWords-MySolace
Summary: YAOI! YugixBakura. Kleptoshipping. They were supposed to be enemies. They were opposites...black and white. So how did they end up sleeping together...and maybe even falling in love?
1. I Don't Know How To Say

Kasumi: I'm baaaaaaaaaack!

Katana: .. :screams in horror: ..

Kasumi: Haha! A Yugi Bakura fic! There really aren't enough of these out there.

Katana: You're telling me. I just don't understand why you had to put YamixRyou in there. Gross. .. :makes puking gesture: ..

Kasumi: I know, I know, but since it was BakuraxYugi, I had no other choice. Sorry all!

Katana: You should be.

Kasumi: .. :glare: .. Anyway, two things. One, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters and two, I'm sorry for the rushiness of the first part. I promise it'll get better. Now, on with the fic!

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Yugi inched more to his left and tried his hardest to melt into the blue fabric of the couch. He took another small glance to his right where Marik and Malik were enjoying a rather hot and heavy love fest. For a split second he thought he saw Marik's hand dart up Malik's shirt, but he looked away too quickly to notice. Never before had Yugi felt so uncomfortable…except maybe for the time he walked in on Ryou and Yami…uh…expressing their love.

The whole room was alight with love and tenderness…and he wanted so badly to gag. Ryou was in Yami's lap, Jou was nibbling on Seto's ear, and Otogi had his arms draped across Honda's waist as the latter played a duel with Anzu…oh yes. It was a regular cuddle party. Even Mai was comfortably chatting with Shizuka, one of her hands idly twirling a piece of the young Jounouchi's hair.

Wasn't this supposed to be a birthday party and not an orgy? Then again, Yugi supposed that Ryou was perfectly happy spending the anniversary of his birth in the Pharaoh's lap. But what of Bakura…? All the other yamis had taken their hikari's birthdays as the day to also celebrate their own, but Bakura didn't seem to be having too much fun.

Yugi glanced to his left where Bakura sat in a corner, scowling at no one in particular. His heart stuttered in his chest as he gazed at his handsome features…so dangerous and yet mysterious…and his snowy hair falling in waves to his shoulders...It was an effort for Yugi not to get up and plop into 'Kura's lap and bury his face into that slender neck. Oh how he loved that spicy scent.

Yes, it was true. Bakura and Yugi had been together for the better part of two months…all behind the gang's back of course. Though Yugi wouldn't tell anyone, it killed him every second he had to watch the others in their love's arms while he had to sit alone, knowing that a lingering glance at his lover would raise suspicion.

Yugi sighed internally and went back to watch the table intently. He felt so guilty, watching Ryou have the time of his life while Bakura sat in a shadow. He understood that the group didn't totally accept Bakura, but couldn't they at least include him? They had accepted Marik without much of a fuss…mostly…and he was more psychotic than Bakura…Usually.

He looked at the pile of gifts that was heaped to the side of the coffee table. He silently counted each one and felt the knot in his chest grow.

Seven. All to Ryou. Not one to the spirit of the ring. Not one. True, he loved his friends, but he had no idea they could be such assholes. Not one! Not even as a pity present? Yugi gritted his teeth and plastered on a fake smile so that no one would notice his glare.

Truth be told, Yugi wasn't certain if Bakura even loved him. Yes, they had a sex life. A wonderful sex life. A super, fantabulous, amazing sex life. But they never said 'I love you'. Not once. Then again, I suppose it's hard to fall in love when you have only a few hours in which to sleep together after intercourse before one has to pick up and leave. Still, Yugi had no doubts. Even though Bakura was cold, ruthless, bloodthirsty, and acted like he didn't give a flying fuck, Yugi loved him. Bakura was gentle with him; not kind exactly, but not frightening. It felt right in his arms, slender fingers running up and down Yugi's spine, lulling him to sleep after bouts of love-making. It felt right to kiss him good-bye. It just felt all-around right. No, 'I love you' was never said, Yugi was afraid it would scare Bakura off…afraid that the older boy was just in it for the sex. But Yugi would endure, if only for a few blissful hours with his love.

Hours passed like minutes and soon everyone was gone. No one sent a backwards glimpse at the shadow in the corner, all having forgotten he was there. All except Marik, who sent him the finger. At this, Bakura smirked and returned the gesture. Yugi smiled discreetly. Okay, so Bakura had at least one friend in the group, even if that friend was usually having a tongue wrestle.

Ryou, Yami, and Yugi set about the task of cleaning up the house and, upon being asked to help, Bakura snorted and crossed his arms. Had Ryou not shooed a grumbling Yami into the next room, Yugi was sure there would've been blood on the walls. Why did that thought anger him so?

The job was tedious, but with six hands it was done quickly enough. "Yugi…uh…I'm gonna take Ryou out to a hotel…I won't be 'till morning, okay?" Yami said quietly to Yugi, rubbing the back of his neck. He seemed to think that the very mention of sex around his hikari would permanently scar him. Just another reason Yugi's relationship was kept a secret.

Yugi just smiled warmly and nodded. "Sure thing." he replied cheerfully, "Just don't go too hard on him, 'kay? It's so obvious when he walks around with a limp." He added the last part with a wink, struggling to keep a straight face as his yami's face was dusted in pink.

As Yami sauntered out the door with a possessive arm draped across Ryou's shoulders, Yugi whipped around to face Bakura. The spirit stood and stretched before making a move to get his coat.

He didn't get close before a bundle of extremely affectionate Yugi was in his arms. _Extremely_ affectionate. He would've staggered backwards if his days as a tomb robber hadn't given him excellent balance. Yugi's lips moved against his in a ferocious kiss and he couldn't begin to protest. Simultaneously, their mouths opened and their tongues slipped into each other's mouths, battling for dominance. Bakura won, of course, and gently massaged the other's cavern.

Waves of warmth spread through Yugi's body and it was hard not to strip down and beg Bakura to take him right there. Very hard. But he had other plans for tonight. He would give Bakura a proper birthday gift. One that he would never forget.

He pulled away slowly, not wanting to break the bond. Damn oxygen…"Bakura." he said breathlessly, "Go to my bedroom and wait there. I have a surprise for you."

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Kasumi: There you go. Sorry for the shortness and rushiness.

Katana: Lemon warning for next chapter! Virgin minds be warned!

Kasumi: The next chapter should be out in the next few days. Review please! Cake for all reviewers!


	2. I Love You In Every Way,

Kasumi: I won't cheapen this chapter with a long, boring speech. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.

**From last chapter**

He pulled away slowly, not wanting to break the bond. Damn oxygen…"Bakura." he said breathlessly, "Go to my bedroom and wait there. I have a surprise for you."

**This Chapter (very explicit)**

The tomb robber quirked an eyebrow and looked at Yugi in silent question. He was more than a little annoyed that their little lip-lock was interrupted.

"Just do it!" the young duellist chided, turning Bakura around and spanking his bottom for a sign to get a move on. All he got in return was a harsh glare from the tomb-robber. Like I said, Bakura wasn't mean to Yugi…he just wasn't really _nice_ either.

He opened his mouth to let out some rather nasty curses, but upon seeing the determined light in the smaller boy's eyes, he just turned and trudged up the stairs, grumbling under his breath.

"Believe me," Yugi murmured, "It'll be worth it." He waited for the small click of his bedroom door closing before he leapt into action. A smirk made its way across his face as he took the stairs two at a time and rounded the corner into the bathroom.

Anxiousness coursed through his veins as his clothes went flying in all directions. He could only hope that his little surprise would make up for his friends' insolence.

He reached into the laundry hamper and pulled out a leather ensemble. A rather tight, form-fitting leather ensemble. He'd had to save up for a month to get it, and then hide it in the bottom of the hamper so Yami and jii-chan wouldn't find it. He couldn't imagine the look on his yami's face if he ever saw his "innocent, little light" in bondage.

Slowly but surely, he wriggled into the pants. They rode low on his hips and had no sides…only straps that held it together (of course, this means that underwear wasn't an option). The shirt was a bit harder to don, but, after some curses and squirming, it too adorned his small frame. The black leather tank top hugged his every curve and the torso was marred with slashes that showed tantalizingly small bits of pale skin and toned abdomen.

Looking himself over in the mirror, Yugi had to say that he didn't look half bad. He wasn't completely muscled, but he was lean and wasn't in bad shape. The outfit perfectly accented his features and Yugi could only hope that it served its purpose on Bakura.

Taking another two minutes to add a bit of kohl eyeliner, he spun on his heel and made his way out of the bathroom. His hips swayed as he glided to his bedroom. His heart was pounding a mile a minute. What if Bakura didn't like it? What if his koi wasn't interested? What if this just made his birthday worse?

Yugi shook his head violently. This wasn't the time. This was his present, and Bakura was going to sit through it, like it or not. Still, his heart fluttered wildly in his chest as he slowly swung the door open and stood in a pose that mildly resembled Yami; his hands rested on his slender hips, his weight on one foot, leaning to one side sensually. 'Get ready, koi.' he thought, smirk widening, 'This is a night that you won't soon forget.'

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Bakura sat on the bed, arms crossed. 'Stupid Ryou.' he thought bitterly, 'Stupid Pharaoh. I knew I shouldn't have come. If it wasn't for my Chibi…' He trailed off, facial expression softening ever so slightly.

Yugi. There was just something about him. His hair, his scent…everything about him drove the tomb robber wild. How one little person could be so irresistible, Bakura didn't know. All he knew was that the little one belonged to him, and he loved it.

Not that he was going soft. Oh no, he would deny that to the ends of the earth. But it just felt…nice to have someone to hold and…dare he say…cherish after five thousand years of being feared. And the sex! Oh Ra, the sex! It was euphoric. Just the feel of Yugi in his arms, his petal-soft lips, his creamy skin…it was tough for Bakura to stay away from him in public settings. But alas, the Pharaoh would have his head on a plate if he tried to go anywhere near his little koi.

No, koi wasn't the word. The tomb robber was convinced that he wasn't in love. It hurt too much to fall in love…he'd learned that a long time ago. It couldn't be anything else but animal attraction. Yugi and he were like hot and cold, and it wasn't right for one to love the other. I mean…Yugi didn't love him…right? And the fact that Bakura's heart skipped a beat at the sight of his lover…it was just hormones. Yeah, that's it. Hormones…at least, that's what he told himself. Why did the thought of Yugi's absence of feeling for him suddenly make the spirit's blood run cold?

Bakura's dismal train of thought was cut short as the door swung open. His jaw dropped and he could already feel his pants tightening.

There in the doorway was the sexiest sight that he'd ever seen. Yugi all in leather, just screaming to be taken. 'Holy fuck…' ran through the tomb robber's head over and over as the hikari casually leaned to one side.

**Warning for extreme explicitness from this point on!**

The violet-eyed tenshi(1) unhurriedly swayed over to Bakura, making sure to put an extra bit of swing in his hips. His orbs shone with mischief and passion, creating a doorway into his very soul. He stopped only millimetres away from the spirit and leaned in so that their faces were nearly touching. He could feel Bakura's breath on his lips and noticed that it was slightly faster than usual. "Like what you see, tomb robber?" Yugi whispered sensually, never breaking eye contact. Oh Ra, he could get lost in those fiery, chocolaty eyes!

Bakura was stunned. More than stunned. His heart was hammering against his rib cage so hard that he was sure Yugi could hear it. However, being rather used to hiding everything under a blanket of stoic calmness, his face remained smooth, a small smirk pulling at his lips. "No." he whispered back, voice laden with unbridled desire, "You look like shit in what you have on."

Yugi's lips twitched up into a smile. Bakura's words didn't faze him, for he knew what was coming next. "Oh really? And what would you have me dress in?"

Bakura's eyes took on the look of a hunter stalking its prey, dangerous and yet so very erotic. "Your bed sheets and my arms." he replied in a low voice. Before Yugi had a chance to think about responding, Bakura had their lips together, moving as one.

Neither knew when their tongues slipped into one another's mouths…and neither cared. Yugi savoured the spirit's taste…like spice. Mysterious and enticing.

Bakura could barely believe that after all the times that he'd claimed Yugi's lips, they still were as entrancing as if they were new to him. The sweet flavour that was Yugi overwhelmed him like a drug. He wanted to feel Yugi against him. Needed it. He wrapped an arm around to the small of Yugi's back and pushed him forward.

Bodies pulled flush together, both were fully aware of growing erections, straining beneath the fabric of their pants. And, of course, of the growing need for air. It was the tomb robber who pulled away this time, breathing laboured and eyes burning with passion. His mind was clouded with lust, his thoughts marred with naughty images and compromising positions that contained himself and Yugi.

"You won't take me tonight."

The got Bakura out of his stupor relatively quickly. "What?" he hissed, tightening his grip on the young one's back. How could he say such things with such casual flippancy after their rather heated embrace? He wasn't…really going to leave without giving the spirit relief…was he?

Yugi's usually angelic face twisted into a smirk that rivalled Marik. "You heard me, tomb robber. You won't take me." he reiterated, wriggling out of Bakura's tight hold, "Oh no. Your birthday is a special occasion. It's cause for a special event." His voice held a cold amused tone.

Bakura raised an elegant eyebrow. This was a whole new side to the usually shy young duellist. And Bakura wasn't complaining. The new-found "bad-boy" side of Yugi served only to give Bakura's erection a painful throb. "Special event?" Bakura enquired, not quite being able to keep the edge of eagerness out of his voice.

Yugi nodded and leaned in extra close so that his breath could tickle Bakura's ear. "You're mine, tomb robber." he whispered huskily, "And tonight, I'm going to make sure you know it." Slender fingers slid under the spirit's top and teasingly ran over the heated flesh. This was a game, and games were what Yugi did best.

Bakura shuddered at the touch. Again, he was painfully reminded of the constriction in his pants. The combination of Yugi's intense words and his nimble fingers served to undo the albino duellist and he had to say that he liked it. No one in five thousand years had dominated him. Usually the thought of any sort of helplessness was almost insulting to the spirit of the ring. But in that moment, all thoughts of embarrassment flew out the window.

In a flash, Yugi had Bakura's shirt removed and thrown across the room. As he stood back to admire the gorgeous sex beast before him, Yugi grinned devilishly. Bakura was absolutely stunning, muscular and lean. With cat-like speed, Yugi attacked Bakura's neck, licking and suckling until he reached that oh-so-sensitive junction between his throat and shoulder.

Bakura gasped in surprise, and then growled in pleasure as he sub-consciously tipped his head to one side, allowing for easier access. He draped possessive arms around Yugi's waist, pulling him closer. Ra but Yugi fit well in his arms.

Yugi stopped his ministrations and pulled away a bit. "Now how am I supposed to give you your present if you keep interrupting me like that?" he asked in a low whisper, "I told you, Bakura, you're mine to do with as I please tonight." He amazed himself with the steady, commanding tone that his voice held. "Oh I know…" he continued, reaching toward the night stand, "I'll just have to teach you to behave."

Bakura glared at Yugi and ground out, "I'm not your slave, b-" He was silenced before he could finish his threat with another bruising kiss. Damn it, how could one gesture fog his mind so? When his mental mist cleared, Bakura found that Yugi's hand was no longer empty, but it held…

Rope? Oh shit. This was going to be interesting.

Yugi grinned at Bakura's facial expression. Awe mixed with curiosity…and was that a bit of excitement in his eyes? Hmm…the thief was in to BDSM? That was a good thing to remember for later…perfect blackmail.

Yugi once again showered Bakura's neck with kisses and nips, slowly pushing him back onto the bed. He straddled him and pushed both hands above the spirit's head, tying them firmly to the headboard. Bakura narrowed his eyes dangerously. "What the fuck do you think you're do…AH!" he was cut off as Yugi crashed their erections together.

"Just shut up." Yugi commanded as he licked the shell of Bakura's ear, revelling in the strangled groans of pleasure. Leisurely, he ran his tongue down Bakura's chest, stopping at the left nipple. He rolled it in between his teeth for a little while, ceasing for a second here and there to gently suck or lick it.

Bakura was in heaven. He had no idea that Yugi could be so unbelievably sexy. He arched his back into the sweet, tortuous pleasure that Yugi was giving him, eyes fluttering shut in the process.

Once satisfied that both of Bakura's nipples were tormented enough, Yugi's tongue ran down the spirit's toned torso, dipping into his navel a few times.

Bakura couldn't quite stop the gasp that escaped his lips. Ra, but Yugi was a tease! "Fuck!" he growled breathlessly, "Just do what you're going to do already! Stop provoking me!"

Yugi said nothing, but looked up at Bakura with eyes that clearly stated, "You asked for it." In one fluid motion, Bakura's pants were cast away along with his boxers, leaving him completely nude and at the mercy of his young tormentor.

Scratch that…completely nude and turned on at the mercy of his young tormentor. His manhood stood at full attention, just begging to be relieved.

"Beautiful…" Yugi mused as he stared hungrily at his companion.

Bakura glowered at Yugi. "I am _not_ beautiful!" he spat, though Yugi could hear the underlying tones of lust in his voice. His calm and cool mask was ever so slowly cracking.

Bakura was completely flustered inside. Utterly confused, aroused, and desperately needy. He wasn't used to being dominated or controlled; usually an attempt at doing so could get someone killed. But now…Bakura didn't know what to think. This was thoroughly enjoyable…maybe he would ask Yugi to do this more often.

Yugi quirked an eyebrow and smirked malevolently. "Not beautiful?" he drawled huskily, "Then how about…" He leaned down and kissed the spirit's stomach just below his navel, "Handsome…?" Another kiss, inches lower this time, "Gorgeous…?" He was so close to Bakura's arousal on the next brush that his chin swished by the tip, "Or maybe incredibly and irresistibly sexy?"

Bakura's breath sped up significantly and his heart pounded hard in his chest. "That works…" he muttered breathlessly.

Yugi chuckled (yes, Yugi doesn't have to giggle _all_ the time) and stood up, lips twitching upwards as he noticed the indignant glare that was shot in his direction. 'Oh don't worry, 'Kura. The fun is only beginning.' he thought maliciously.

In all honesty, Yugi was a bit of a wreck under the surface. He was nervous and tense and he had to fight to keep a blush from forming. But this alternate personality came surprisingly easy to him, and he had no trouble being the seme for once.

Bit by bit, he reached down and grasped the hem of his shirt. Thankfully, it came off much easier than it went on and soon he was topless. Deftly, he ran slim fingers over his torso, putting on a bit of a burlesque for his lover.

Bakura fought not to bite his lips or drool. Oh Ra, he was stripping now? How did Yugi expect him not last without release while watching a striptease?

Yugi slowly slipped his hands into the waist of his pants and swivelled his hips seductively. Violet eyes burned with desire as his trousers slid to the ground and he gingerly stepped out of them. How he managed to do that so gracefully was a mystery even to him, but it didn't matter right then…what mattered was the horny naked albino before him.

The small duellist gradually crept back on top of Bakura, his own erection brushing the spirit's leg. Without warning, he engulfed the thief's manhood with white-hot heat, deep-throating him as far as his mouth would let him.

Bakura moaned loudly at the sudden action, back arching. His eyes rolled back in his head and his eyelids fluttered closed. Stars flew behind his eyes and need pumped through his veins. He couldn't take this much longer.

Yugi hummed in satisfaction and began to bob his head up and down, delighting in the grunts and low growls of enjoyment emitted by his partner. His tongue moved with expert gracefulness, swirling and massaging the hard appendage; dabbling at small amounts of pre-cum

"I'm…going to…mmm…ah…" Bakura struggled to get the words out right. His eyes flew open in protest when he felt Yugi lift away, moments before he could reach his release. "What…the fuck…are you doing?" he asked incredously in between pants, anger lacing his tone.

His question, however, went unanswered as Yugi simply produced a length of black ribbon and smiled evilly as he tied it around the base of Bakura's length, so it acted in much the same fashion as a cock-ring. Oh no, the thief would not come until Yugi saw fit.

Bakura's eyes widened in fury and he struggled against his bonds. "You bastard!" he snarled. Yugi just eyed him hungrily, like a caged lion.

"You will release when I say it's alright to release." he responded huskily, running gentle fingernails down the thief's chest. Bakura looked a mix between outraged, surprised, and fuming all at the same time. Of course, he didn't look so menacing when he gasped and growled in pleasure at Yugi's soft contact.

Again Yugi smirked and reached across to the nightstand. "How many times have you taken me, tomb robber?" he asked in a low voice, "Tonight, I return the favour." He produced a tall bottle of lubricant, cinnamon scented.

Bakura's sneer melted into a smirk and he leaned up as far as he could while still bonded. "Then take me, little one." he whispered back, running his tongue over his fangs.

It was Yugi who suppressed a shiver this time, but he managed to keep his face calm. "Patience, thief…patience." he murmured, letting a generous portion of the gel drip onto his fingers. Ever so gently, he ran two fingers over Bakura's entrance and slipped one finger inside.

Bakura's back arched and he moaned. "Fuck you! More!" he demanded, hands curling into fists. Having rarely been taken, he was rather tight and even one finger caused a bit of pain. But this served only to turn him on more and burn with a desire to be pounded in to.

Yugi indulged him just this once and plunged two more fingers into the white hot heat, savouring the growled and groans of pleasure as he pumped and stretched. Without warning, he curled his fingers up and hit that one spot…that bundle of nerves that made Bakura scream.

And scream he did, though he would deny that to the ends of the earth as well. In his opinion, it was a _yell_, not a scream. Whatever it was, it caused Yugi to chuckle and withdraw his fingers.

This time without lube, he pressed the tip of his enlarged manhood to Bakura's entrance. He knew it would hurt like hell (he was very big for his height), but he'd also figured out that the spirit seemed to be excited by pain. And just the thought of his lover beneath him drove Yugi wild. Slowly, he pushed in only the head.

The tomb robber threw back his head and moaned. "More, fuck it!" he commanded, struggling against his bindings.

Yugi pushed in a few more millimetres. "Like this?" he replied cheekily.

Bakura, once again, tried to glare, but it didn't work so well seeing as his eyes were half-lidded in ecstasy. He wrapped long legs around Yugi's waist in an attempt to draw him further in.

Yugi just shook his head and pushed in a little further. "Tell me you want me." he said in a soft tone.

"I want you." the spirit groaned.

"Tell me to fuck you hard." Yugi ground out, pushing deeper.

Bakura gave a noise somewhere between a gasp and a whimper. "Fuck me hard!"

Yugi smiled and drove himself the rest of the way in. Bakura's length twitched madly as Yugi paused. The moment was euphoric. Light and dark were complete. Whole. Completely connected.

Rapidly, Yugi pulled out and thrust back in, being rewarded by a moan from the spirit beneath him. Again and again he thrust until he was compensated by an ear-piercing call. He smiled evilly and hit the prostate again.

Bakura was seeing stars. His length twitched madly and he wanted so badly to release. His body was on fire from head to toe every time Yugi hit that one spot. Soon he was bucking his hips wildly to meet every one of Yugi's thrusts.

Yugi moaned and grunted, drowning in pleasure. Bakura was extremely tight. As soon as they had a rhythm, nothing else existed. It was just night and day, completing one another. "Look at me Bakura." Yugi demanded in a tone that ordered no funny business.

The albino's orbs slowly opened and deep chocolate met fiery violet. A fine sheen of sweat covered both of them, somewhat cooling their heated bodies. "Come with me." Yugi said in a forced, strained voice.

Bakura, not trusting his voice to work just nodded. Though a part of him didn't want this sweet, torturous pleasure to end, a bigger part wanted relief!

Yugi pumped in a few more times before reaching between them and, with a flick of his wrist, undoing the ribbon. Within moments, the thief's essence splattered their chest and, at the same moment, Yugi's seed filled Bakura.

A primal scream ripped through Bakura's throat at the power of his orgasm. He almost felt like fainting at the intensity. His eyes tapered closed as his body relaxed.

Yugi threw back his head and called out his pleasure before collapsing onto Bakura's chest, ignoring the sticky substance that resided there. Struggling to find the power, he reached up and undid the spirit's bonds before pulling himself out and cuddling into Bakura's torso.

"Yugi?" came the mumbled, sedated mutter.

"Mm?" the shorter duellist responded sleepily, sighing as strong arms wrapped around his waist.

"That was one hell of a birthday present."

Yugi smiled kissed the pale skin beneath him before drifting off to sleep.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Kumori: .. :Fans self: .. Wow…hot. Anyway, just a little note:

(1) Tenshi means angel in Japanese.

Review and I'll love you!


	3. How Can I Go On?

Kasumi: Hey everyone!

Katana: Yo and hello!

Kasumi: Thanks to all of you who reviewed. Here are my replies:

**Reviews for Chapter 1:**

nercomi: Oh boy, if you feel sorry for Yugi now, just wait. To put it simply, angst is my middle name. Thanks for the nice review!

Hakiri-Nefertiri: Ah, don't worry about it. My yami is "special" too. Yes, I suppose YamixRyou is okay. I don't hate it, but I don't love it. Thanks for the review!

- glomps Yuugi -: YES! I'm in a C2! SUCK ON THAT! Ahem…anyway…thanks for the review! You're so cheeky!

Firezlight: Yes, I love YugixBakura. Glad to have found another supporter! Thank you for the review!

Mini-Murderdoll: I can understand why you wouldn't read it that much. YugixBakura stories are damn near impossible to find! Anyways, thank you very much for your review!

cherryblossems: Holy crap, you review fast! YAY! I get a fic dedicated to me! Thank you, love.

**Reviews for Chapter 2:**

tinkle-time-kelly: Aw! I know it was mean of me to stop there. But I'm updating now, so it's all better! Thanks for the review!

Sonseray: You really think it was "…woah."? Thank you! And yes! Of course I'll kill Anzu…but not before a bit of torture::maniacal laughter: Ahem…I mean…thanks for your kind words and willingness to hate Anzu!

ani-chan24: Alright! A squeal! Score! Yeah, Seme!Yugi is great. Thanks for the review and for putting me on your favourites!

ixmiso: I know! I hate the fact that there are so few YugixBakura stories! Anyway, thanks for the kind words!

darkbl00dange1: Thanks for the review! Short but sweet!

miko-hanyou: Oh dear Ra, I can't believe you said "mating." You're such a dork, but I luv ya anyway! Thank ya very much!

-glomps Yuugi -This is so cool! I admire your stories so much, and it's so rewarding to have you review mine! Oh, and nice squiggly eyes! Thanks for cleaning up your drool, glad to know you liked my hot, yaoi sex. Oh, and you're added to my list of heroes for using the word "shmexay." .

Kasumi: Thank you all! It's reviewers that make an authouress' time worth writing in!

Katana: You're such a moron…

Kasumi: You're just jealous. Anyhoo, me no own Yu-Gi-Oh, 'kay? So you no sue!

Katana: Nice English.

Kasumi: Me thank you. OH! And this chapter is dedicated to **Sonseray, **for mentioning Anzu bashing and giving me the idea for Anzu-bashing in later chapters! Read on and enjoy!

**Chapter Three**

Rays of light streamed in through the window and danced lightly upon Bakura's face. The aforementioned albino grunted and rolled over only to sit up straight, eyes bulging, and let out a yelp.

A dull pain in his lower back made itself known as he tried to move. "Shit…" he mumbled under his breath, reaching over to shake Yugi awake and warn him to be more careful next time (and to demand some ice or a heating pad).

However, his hand didn't reach the familiar smooth expanse of skin, instead hitting nothing but cold sheets.

Bakura raised an eyebrow as he realized that Yugi wasn't in bed…or anywhere in the room. "Double shit…" he grumbled as he realized that he'd have to go downstairs. No easy task when his back hurt like hell.

With a sigh of annoyance, he gritted his teeth and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. His back gave a sharp twinge of disagreement, but Bakura ignored it as best he could. Shakily, he got to his feet and took a step forward.

With a limp, he took a few more steps and, as an afterthought, grabbed a sheet from the bed and tied it around his waist.

Slowly but surely, he made his way downstairs, cursing under his breath at every step.

"'Kura?"

Bakura looked up to find Yugi at the base of the stairs, looking rather amused. A spatula was situated in his hand and the sound and smells of bacon and eggs wafted from the kitchen. "This is you're fault, you know." Bakura grumbled, taking the last step with an extra loud hiss of pain.

Yugi grinned and turned on his heel, striding into the kitchen. "Now you know how I feel." he stated simply, bending over the stove to flip what Bakura assumed was bacon strips.

The elder spirit growled and eased himself into a chair. "Whatever, shrimp." he griped, leaning on his elbow and resting his head in his palm.

His chocolate eyes studied Yugi from head to toe and back again. The Pharaoh, he decided, was crazy to be screwing Ryou and not touch the beauty in front of him. His body was perfect for his height, perfectly curved and toned. And his pale skin gave him an air of ethereality, almost unreal in his beauty. The black leather pants and black wife-beater along with his collar gave him the look of a fallen angel, innocent and untainted by the world around him, but with a hint of darkness deep inside.

The morning sunlight illuminated the younger duelist's bright violet eyes, so full of curiosity and purity. Bakura could barely believe that these were the eyes that had spoken volumes of danger and sexuality just the night before.

"Why are you staring at me?"

Yugi's light voice broke through Bakura's thoughts. "I can stare if I wish to do so. What're you going to do about it?" he retorted nonchalantly.

Yugi just shrugged and placed a plate of food in front of him. "Nothing. Just wondering is all." he replied quietly, "Hope you like you're eggs scrambled and your bacon crispy."

But Bakura wasn't interested in the food. He picked up his fork and placed some in his mouth, but he didn't really taste it. His mind was wandering. Three guesses on who he was thinking about.

'Yugi.' he mused internally, 'How do you describe him?' At first glance, naïve or child-like would be his first choices. But no, not after last night. Bakura knew now that Yugi was only partially innocent and pure.

So Yugi had two sides. One friendly and trusting, the other sarcastic and sadistic. It made Bakura wonder just how much he knew about his lover and how many sides he had.

'Complicated.' he decided finally, 'That's what he is.'

"LOOK, BAKURA! THE WHOLE GANG IS HAVING AN ORGY ON THE FLOOR!" came a yell from his right side.

Bakura blinked and whipped his head around. "WHAT?"

"Finally," Yugi giggled, "I've been trying to get you're attention for like five minutes! You've been finished your breakfast for the past two minutes and you keep trying to get another forkful."

Bakura blinked and looked down at his plate. Indeed, it was empty and he _was_ trying to take up what wasn't there.

"What're you thinking about?" Yugi asked curiously, standing and collecting both their plates.

'When did he sit down to eat?' Bakura wondered mentally.

"You." he answered simply, leaning back and gingerly massaging his back, "Ugh. How long does this pain usually last?"

Yugi looked taken aback for a moment, stumbling and almost dropping the dishes. 'He was thinking about me?' he thought incredulously. "Um…take a hot shower and it should go away soon…" he responded absently, placing the plates in the sink.

Bakura nodded and stood up, limping his way to the stairs. "Thanks for breakfast." he called over his shoulder, "I'll be down in a few."

Yugi's eyes widened and he gaped at Bakura's retreating back. "You're…uh…welcome?" he stuttered. Bakura had actually _thanked_ him? 'He must be _really_tired.' Yugi thought to himself, shaking his head.

Within moments, he heard the familiar sound of the shower initiating, and he had the strangest urge to go upstairs and join the thief. Just the thought of him in the shower, glistening and nude…

Yugi cut off that train of thought abruptly. Leather was tight enough as it was. No need to have one of _those_ in the morning.

"Aibou, I'm home!"

Yugi's eyes widened and his heart sped up considerably. 'Fuck!' he cursed mentally. Yes, some of the tomb-robber's vocabulary had rubbed off on him. "Uh…hi Yami! Back so soon?" he answered as sweetly as he could, rushing into the living room.

Indeed, his yami stood there, undoing his jacket with Ryou lazing on the couch.

"Yup." Ryou answered happily, "How are you this morning, Yugi?"

'Oh, I'm fabulous! My yami just arrived home, and you're yami is upstairs naked in the shower because we just fucked like wild rabbits last night.' he thought sarcastically. "Oh, I'm fine." he answered with a smile that he hoped was cheerful.

"Who's in the shower?" Yami asked inquisitively, raising one regal eyebrow.

Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. Yugi's mind raced. What would he say? Jii-chan was away on business and he was supposed to be alone. 'Well…that's…" he began uncertainly.

"Yugi! Where in the seven hells do you keep your towels!" Bakura's voice carried down the stairs.

Yugi thought he would die right there on the spot. After all, that would be a lot easier than the fate that would befall both Bakura and himself if Yami ever found out about them. That is to say, horrible torture and a one way trip to the Shadow Realm. With nothing else coming to mind and no plans on how to explain this one, Yugi called back dejectedly, "Closet across the hall from you."

Yami looked like a man about to commit murder, and enjoy himself while doing it. "TOMB ROBBER!" he yelled furiously, hands balling into fists.

In a flash, Ryou was on his feet and at the Pharaoh's side. "I'm sure there's an explanation…" he tried to reason quietly.

But apparently, reason was not high on Yami's importance list, because he stormed over to the stairs, mumbling under his breath words of heinous murder. Yugi and Ryou exchanged worried glances before rushing after him.

"Koi, please think about this."

"He didn't do anything!"

Nothing worked. Yami continued to rampage up the stairs and down the hall to where Bakura was situated, leaning casually against the wall with a towel wrapped around his waist. "You're highness." he greeted sarcastically with a mock-bow.

Yami, without a word, took Bakura roughly by the shoulders and slammed him hard against the wall. "What did you do to my hikari?" he hissed, voice dangerously low.

The tomb robber just smirked and flicked a damp piece of snowy hair from his eyes. "Aren't we quick to anger?" he teased heedlessly.

Yami growled low in his throat and narrowed his crimson eyes dangerously. "Wrong answer, thief." he snarled.

Yugi was horrified. Oh Ra, his yami was about to kill his koi! He had to do something! "Yami, please! Just let me explain!" he begged desperately, "Does it look like he hurt me?"

Yami glanced at the shorter version of himself, seeming to examine him for any sign of harm. It actually made Yugi a little uneasy. Those crimson eyes were very intimidating.

"Yami Mutou." Ryou quipped sternly, "For Ra's sake, he's you're hikari! Listen to him before you go killing my yami, will you?" He slid up to Yami and wrapped slender arms around the older boy's waist. "For my and Yugi's sakes?"

Yami looked torn for a moment. However, in the end, his love for Ryou and care for Yugi dominated his hate for Bakura. "You have six seconds to explain yourself, thief." he growled at the albino.

Bakura took his sweet time in straightening up and fixing his towel. "I was locked out of my house." he explicated, "And I knew that no one would let me crash at their place…except Marik, but you don't want to know what him and Malik do at night…so I came here. I slept on the couch, didn't touch your precious hikari, and I was just freshening up before leaving."

Yugi blinked a few times. Wow. Bakura was good. Very good. He'd pulled a lie out of his ass and made it look like the most obvious thing in the world. Apparently, robbers were good actors. Plus, to top it all off, he'd been able to put that little disdainful twist in his voice to make it seem like he was ridiculing the Pharaoh while he, himself, looked completely at ease.

Yami looked doubtful, though, and turning his attention to Yugi. "Is this the truth, aibou? You know you don't have to lie to cover up anything he did." he said gently.

Yugi put his right hand over his heart and saluted. "Scout's honour. It's true." he said with a certainty that he hoped showed on his face.

Yami sighed and, at a sharp elbow in the side from Ryou, mumbled a barely audible, "Sorry, then, tomb-robber."

Bakura just smirked and nodded. "And well you should be." he said imperially, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get dressed." He sent a discreet wink at Yugi before turning and heading into Yugi's room, closing the door behind him with a small click.

Yami glared at the door as if, somehow, if he glowered hard enough, Bakura would drop dead. Suddenly, a questioning look crept onto his face. "If he slept on the couch, why are his clothes in your room?" he asked suspiciously.

Yugi froze for only a split second before chuckling lightly. "You don't think I'd make him get undressed in the living room, do you? Ra, Yami! I'm not as mean as you!" he explained, rolling his eyes and skipping lightly back down the stairs.

That was close. Too close. All dreams Yugi had of revealing him and Bakura just went right out the window. And it crushed him. Hurt him more than he thought possible.

He vaguely heard Yami and Ryou behind him heading into the kitchen, chatting quietly. With a sigh, he flopped onto the couch and buried his face in his hands. He wanted to be with him now. He wanted to be able to touch him and feel him. To breathe in that intoxicating scent and nuzzle into those snow-white locks.

Ugh, he couldn't take it! It was driving him insane! Never had he felt this strong of an urge to be with the older boy. Never. But now he felt that he needed to see him or die.

He pushed himself from the couch cushions and walked to the stairs as casually as he could. Ra, it was hard not to break out into a run!

"Where're you going?" Yami's inquisitive voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Forgot something in my room." Yugi answered quickly, surprising himself with how steady and nonchalant he sounded.

As soon as he was out of sight, he took the stairs two at a time and bounded straight into his room without knocking. His heart stopped, then stuttered into a pace that was twice as fast as it was.

Bakura was dressed only to the waist in black jeans that hung low on his waist. His chest was exposed and tiny droplets of water beaded on the pale skin.

The moment that the door opened, the abovementioned albino whipped around and, when he saw who it was, grinned. "Miss me already?" he said in a low voice.

Yugi launched himself straight into Bakura's arms and snogged the hell out of him. His lips moved with furious passion and he slipped his arms around Bakura's neck. The relief he felt was incredible. Just to feel him and be able to smell him and taste him…it was heaven.

Bakura growled and fisted one hand in Yugi's hair. With a sharp tug, he pulled Yugi's head back and dominated the kiss. In the split second that Yugi gasped, he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the younger duelist's mouth.

Yugi pressed himself closer to Bakura, not caring that his lungs craved air. Not caring that, at any moment, Yami could walk through that door. All that mattered was the blissful cavern that Yugi was currently exploring.

Bakura, however, cared a bit more that he was suffocating. He broke the kiss, panting slightly. "What's brought this on?" he asked, raising one eyebrow and smirking in that so-sexy way.

Yugi's eyes fluttered open and he, yet again, sighed. "He exploded." he murmured after a short pause, "Just for having you and I in the same house, he freaked."

Bakura's smile faded and he took on a rather serious expression. 'Oh, shit. I know what's coming.' he thought with dread. "So? How the hell did you think he would react?" he said a bit harsher than he'd meant to, "By offering my tea and cookies? I tried to kill him…and you…and your whole little group for that matter. Nothing's going to change the fact that he hates me and I hate him."

Yugi seemed to be engrossed in studying the carpet beneath his feet. "I know…but he's done alright with Marik…" he whispered hopefully.

"That's not the same, and you know it." Bakura ground out, letting go and stalking over to sit down on the bed, "Marik was born of Malik's hate and rage. He couldn't help the fact that he was psychotic. But, since Malik isn't filled with murderous anger anymore, Marik has simmered down…somewhat. But I…I'm the evil tomb robber who likes to kill. It's my choice, my fault, and my own damn doing."

Yugi opened his mouth to protest, but closed it again. He knew that Bakura was right. There was no denying it. Yami hated Bakura. Hated him with such blind rage that he would never see that Bakura was, for lack of a better term, like Marik. Pyscho, but not homicidal. He wasn't about to challenge anyone to a shadow duel for the fate of the world. He was changed. A slight change, but it was enough. "I know. But…it's hard sometimes." he said softly.

Bakura sighed and scrubbed a hand through his hair. "Damn, Yugi. It's just sex." he said irritably. Ouch. That hurt. He didn't know why, but saying that hurt him like a thousand daggers. "Yami will probably never know."

Double ouch. Yugi felt like he'd been stabbed. Although he'd come to these conclusions in his own mind, it hurt to hear them out loud. It hurt a lot. "I know." he muttered, holding back the tears in his eyes, "I know Bakura. But…that doesn't make it any easier."

Bakura groaned in annoyance. Partially because this was a topic he'd been avoiding for quite some time and partially because, as much as he would deny it himself, he was in love. And it wasn't easy for him either. Grudgingly, his got up and shuffled over to Yugi, wrapping him in a warm embrace. "I know it's not easy, but life's not easy. You have to toughen up and take it as it is, because it sure as hell isn't going to get any easier." he said wryly, "Having sex behind anyone's back sure as hell is going to be hard as a cake baked by Marik." 'Especially if it's more than just sex…and you can't know that…' he added mentally.

Yugi nodded and forced himself to smile. He had to admit that things didn't seem so bad when he could feel Bakura's warmth all round him. "Right." he replied, voice a bit brighter, "I suppose all we can do is make the sex damn good!"

Bakura raised an eyebrow and looked oddly at Yugi. "Oh Ra…you've been hanging out with Malik haven't you?"

Yugi just giggled and pulled back to place a kiss on Bakura's nose. "How did you guess?" he asked.

Bakura smirked once more. "Only one person I know who would say something like tha-"

He was cut off by Yami's voice yelling up the stairs, "Aibou! Everyone's here! We're going to the park! Would you like to go?"

"Yeah! Just give me a second." Yugi called back, wriggling out of Bakura's arms. He headed toward the door and, with a smile, turned back to face the tomb robber. "You'd better get dressed quick. You're coming, too."

Bakura grunted and tossed his head. "Hell no! What're you gonna do if I don't!" he retorted.

It was Yugi who smirked this time. "No more BDSM." he answered simply.

The albino's eyes widened considerably. "W-what?" he exclaimed.

Yugi turned on his heel and flung the door open, closing it gently behind him.

"But why do I have to go?" Bakura's muffled voice barely reached his ears.

"Because," Yugi whispered in reply, knowing that the thief couldn't hear him, "I want to spend as much time as I can with you. If not, I just know that I won't be able to stop thinking about you. I…I love you, koi." Suddenly, he felt like crying again.


	4. Without Your Sweet Touch?

Kasumi: Guess what, everyone!

Katana: You're finally going to leave these poor people alone?

Kasumi: Nope! That won't happen until I'm long dead! Anyhow, I'm changing mine and my yami's names!

Katana: And this is supposed to be exciting?

Kasumi: .. :glare: .. Back up off me! Anyway, I am now Kumori and my yami is Kioko!

Kioko: Fan-fucking-tastic. Can we get on with this?

Kumori: Okay, okay. Untwist your panties. First, my review replies:

- glomps Yuugi -: I know. Imaginary orgies rock my socks.

I know I made Yami an asswipe, but ya gotta love the irony.

Hahaha! I know what it's like to have a naturally perverted state.

Oh! And ASIANS ROCK! I may not be Asian, but I believe they shall rule the world some day!

xKokurox: Okay, okay! I'll update! Geesh! .

tinkle-time-kelly: Thanks for the kind words. In all honesty, I can't wait to find out what I think of next either. Everything is made up on the spot for me…never a dull moment!

Sonseray: I know! Yamiteh sucksaur! Bakurateh rocksaur! And yes, an Anzu death may be just the thing to help poor Yugi…

Mystical Nonsense: Ooo! I've never had my writing called yummy before! San kyuu!

cherryblossems: 'Ello, 'ello! What's all this then? . Thanks for the review, hon!

Shortly depressed girl: The best YugixBakura story? Wow! Thanks for such high praise!

Mjus: Thanks. Short but sweet…literally.

nercomi: YAY! Chocolate for me::gobbles chocolate: Thanks so much!

miko-hanyou::covers your mouth: Hush! Don't give away hints for this chapter! Thanks, though!

ryougabriellucile: Thank you so much! Really? The _hottest_ thing you've ever read? YES! GO ME! Oh, and I know I made Yami a jerk. But hey! I had to add a bit o' angsty goodness! Thanks again!

frogger666: Wow, a tomato? Well, that's okay! I like tomatoes! . Anyhoo, thanks for the sweet review!

asdfghjkl;: First off, I love the name. Secondly, your idea intrigues me. I just may use it. And thirdly, thanks for the review! Luv ya!

Kumori: Okay, second of all, I'm dedicating _this_ chapter to **Sonseray**, since I sorta forgot to put Anzu-bashing in the last chapter…."

Kioko: You're about as smart as the south end of a north bound mule!

Kumori: Two things. 1: Shut. 2: It.

Kioko: Whatever. Just write already…

Kumori: You got it! Oh, and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Now, on with the ficcie!

**Chapter Four**

Bakura blinked at the door for a few moments after it closed before sending a death glare at the white painted wood. "Baka Yugi…" he mumbled as he found his shirt hanging from the dresser, "Making me go along…ought to gut him."

He pulled the shirt over his head and checked himself briefly in the mirror. Along with the tight black jeans, he had a black t-shirt to match that left the tiniest bit of skin revealed between the hem of his shirt and the top of his pants. He smirked at his reflection and turned on his heel, striding out the door.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Yugi sighed and resisted the urge to bury his face in his hands. Okay, so maybe bringing Bakura to the park wasn't the greatest idea. He'd realized that after it took almost a full twenty minutes just to convince the gang. Or maybe when it took Jonouchi, Otogi, Honda, _and_ Malik to restrain Yami from giving Bakura the beating of a lifetime for mentioning the fact that he could "hear Ryou and the pharaoh no baka humping from halfway across the world."

After that little fiasco, everyone seemed to have decided that it was best to ignore him all together. They all sat in little pairings with Yugi to Yami and Ryou's right and to Jou and Seto's left. Bakura, of course, was situated in the furthest spot he could find, under a tree about five feet from all human contact.

He just didn't understand. It baffled Yugi how two people could hate each other _that_ much! It was a beautiful day! The sun was shining, the breeze was cool and refreshing, people passed behind them on the boardwalk, talking happily amongst themselves, and everyone seemed to be in a rather chipper mood. How could any amount of hate be that strong when the world just begged everyone to be happy on this one day?

"You okay, Yugi?"

I mean, he hadn't done anything wrong! He'd saved the world on many occasions, he'd helped the pharaoh get his memories back, he'd been happy and cheerful and everyone's little helper! So why couldn't he just have this one luxury?

"Earth to Yugi! You there, man?"

Bakura wasn't so bad! Sure he'd robbed his share of stores. And maybe he'd killed a few people…and maimed a few more…but that all came with the life of a tomb robber! It wasn't his bloody fault that the stupid pharaoh went and burned down his village! Anyone would be just a bit ticked if they'd had to watch their family die.

"Hellooooo? What's wrong?"

Yugi didn't realize that his small hands had clenched into fists, knuckles white from the force of his grip. It just wasn't fair! It wasn't! He was bursting at the seams with anger and love and want and…everything! He just wanted to scream it out and let everyone know.

"Yugi! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Yugi finally snapped back to reality and, before he could stop it, he blurted, "WHAT? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WA-?" He cut off abruptly, realizing that everyone in the vicinity of twenty feet was staring at him.

Now, I should clarify at this point that this wasn't the normal type of staring. The whole group's mouths hit the ground…even Bakura's…and their eyes looked ready to pop out of their sockets. Little Yugi wasn't supposed to yell or curse. He was supposed to be the sensible one.

Malik was the first one to come back to his senses. "O…Okay." he mumbled, still in a bit of shock, "We were going to invite you for a walk on the boardwalk and maybe a movie…but you seem a bit…er…"

"Stressed." Ryou finished for him, "Perhaps you'd like to go ho-"

"No! I'm fine!" Yugi interrupted him, putting what he hoped was reassurance in his voice…and praying to Ra that he didn't squeak.

Ryou's mouth snapped closed and a sort of uncomfortable silent bubble engulfed the group. Yugi was beet red and everyone else seemed to not have anything to say. Well, everyone aside from Marik (who was smirking like a mad man), Seto (who was arching one elegant eyebrow), and Bakura (who looked prouder than he ever had).

Finally, when the quietness of the situation seemed to be weighing down on Yugi's shoulders like a tonne of bricks, Jou cleared his throat. "Alrighty…movie anyone?" he tried, rubbing the back of his neck.

Yugi let out a breath that he wasn't aware he'd been holding. 'Note to self,' he thought to himself, 'Keep big mouth shut for future reference.' "Yeah," he answered, "Sounds good."

That seemed to get the ball rolling. Apparently, as long as it was never mentioned again, Yugi's little outburst never happened. A dull hum of chatter filled the air about the little group again as they all stood up and stretched tired muscles.

All seemed at ease again as they stepped onto the wooden pathway toward the theatre, everyone caught up in their own conversations. So caught up, in fact, that no one noticed the burning gaze that was directed at little Yugi's back from none other than Bakura.

Yugi had to admit that the walk was pretty pleasant. Aside from having to find a few excuses to get Anzu to get her arm off of his shoulders, he was reasonably happy. Until…

"Yugi…can I ask you something?"

Yugi very nearly froze. Anzu was asking him something? Oh Ra, if she asked him out, he would die. I mean, how could he say no? 'Oh, sorry Anzu. Not only am I gay, but I'm fucking Bakura!' Oh yeah, that'd be great. Not to mention that everyone seemed to think that he had a crush on her and that they "made the cutest couple." Yuck. The thought of dating her made Yugi want to puke.

"Uh…okay…" he answered hesitantly.

Anzu bit her lip for a second, cheeks turning a light pink, before asking in one long rush, "Yugi,areyouavirgin?"

You know that sound when a record scratches to a halt on a turn table? Yugi swore he heard that sound reverberate through the immediate area. He choked on the saliva in his mouth before it seemed to completely dry up. He could feel his cheeks heating. "Er…why?" he managed to stutter.

Anzu shrugged and grinned, showing perfect rows of pearly white teeth, "It's just bugged me for a while. I wanna know, that's all."

Yugi suppressed a shudder. Something in her features told him that _was not _the real reason she'd asked. But, in all honesty, Yugi didn't want to know. "Well…I…I'm…" he stumbled.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bakura fighting against a laugh, the corners of his mouth twitching with mirth. 'Oh, you think this is _so _funny, don't you?' Yugi thought, sending an imaginary glare at him.

"Aibou, it's okay to say you're a virgin."

If Yugi choked before, he half-died now. Malik patted him on the back to stop his coughing fit and, even then, it took a while. "HUH?"

Bakura looked on the verge of having a meltdown. 'Oh yeah, laugh it up, tough guy.' Yugi thought again.

"Yugi, it's quite alright of you haven't given up your innocence yet."

It was Ryou's sweet voice this time. Yugi's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Are you kidding me?" he sputtered, "I am _not_ a virgin, thank you very much!"

To think! A virgin! Just because he was short, doesn't mean he was childish! He may be innocent, but come on! A virgin? Ra, he was nineteen already! To be a virgin at that age…was just sad.

It was at that moment that Bakura's dam broke. He let out a loud snort before succumbing to a fit of laughter. It was amazing how he could make laughter sound so devious.

"Aha! So little Yugi isn't so innocent as he would have us believe! Tell me, how many times have you given it up, huh? How many people have you had? Give it up to the highest bidder?" Marik quipped, joining in with Bakura's mirth and barking a laugh.

Yugi looked indignant for a moment, but soon his face became all knowing, a small smile on his lips. "Oh, yeah, Marik," he said sarcastically, "I lost count at six-hundred and twenty-nine. I'm like the village bicycle, everyone's had a ride. Hell, I did Bakura for a hefty sum."

This just made the yamis laugh harder and high-five each other. However, it also caused Yami to go quite pale. "You're…not a virgin? With Bakura?" he said angrily, sending a death glare at his boyfriend's counterpart and curling his hands into fists.

"Yami, it was a joke." he soothed with a smile, "Maybe I've been around Malik too long." Hey, he didn't lie…he just didn't tell the truth either. He didn't say that he _hadn't_ slept with Bakura…he implied it. He couldn't very well have Yami murder Bakura on the street (which he looked very ready to do at the moment).

"But…you're…_active?_" came Jou's astonished voice from behind him.

Yugi sighed and nodded. "Yes, mother." he droned.

Was it really that hard to believe? Geez, he wasn't _that_ ugly. Sure, he was small for his age, but that didn't mean that he was undersized _everywhere._ Hell, he was rather big _down there, _if he did say so himself!

Okay, bad train of thought. "Can we go now?" he sighed, obviously uncomfortable with the current conversation.

Murmurs of agreement came from Malik and Ryou and soon they were on their way again. Yugi risked a glance at Bakura who was chuckling with Marik a few steps behind. 'How long can we play this game, koi?' he asked mentally, 'How long until I can't take anymore?'

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Yugi shrunk lower into his seat and bit his lip. Of all the movies they could've seen, did it have to be a horror flick? He hated horror! Not that he was scared…he was just…uneasy. Who wouldn't be in this situation?

Yugi practically couldn't turn his head without seeing something that he definitely did _not_ want to see. The screen was showing some sort of zombie movie ('Dawn of the Dead' or some nonsense), and everywhere around him, couples seemed to be engrossed with sucking each other's faces off. Yami and Ryou directly in front of him, Malik and Marik to his front left, Seto and Jou to his front right. He could virtually hear the saliva sloshing between their mouths. He didn't dare look behind him where Otogi and Honda and Mai and Shizuka were undoubtedly having a heated tongue-wrestle. Anzu sat two rows in front, for which Yugi was very thankful. He wasn't in the mood for her advances at the moment.

And Bakura? As he had rather crudely put it, he was, "going to the can for a piss."

And so, Yugi found himself alone and more than a little ill at ease. Why had he even agreed to come? Not that he didn't like spending time with his friends, but it was increasingly painful to be with them. To watch them together and happy while he sat on the sidelines, waiting for night's sweet embrace. Waiting for the time when he could be in his lover's arms once again.

Speaking of his lover…

Yugi hadn't heard the tomb robber's approach and it was only after he felt a hand on his thigh that he noticed the presence of the albino in the seat beside him. He stifled a squeak and jumped just a tad. "Ra, Bakura." he whispered, placing a hand over his heart (which was now beating significantly faster), "You scared me!"

There was no reply. No sign that Bakura had even heard him. His mocha eyes continued to stare ahead, seemingly transfixed on the screen before them.

Yugi blinked. That was unusual. Usually he'd have received a smirk or at least a lecherous wink. But there was nothing. He was about to try again when he was abruptly made aware of the thief's hand once more, climbing ever higher on his thigh.

Whatever Yugi had been about to say froze in his throat. Was Bakura crazy? They were, quite literally, surrounded by people who wouldn't be too happy to hear of their little romance. Not to mention the fact the Yami was barely two feet in front of them.

**This gets explicit here. If you don't want to read the lemon-ness, skip down to the next bold print.**

The hand was higher now, almost to his manhood (which had grown slightly harder, despite Yugi's worries). At an enticingly slow pace, slender fingers slid the zipper of Yugi's leather pants down and reached into the smooth material.

Yugi bit his lip to stop a moan from rising in his throat. He could feel himself harden at Bakura's expert ministrations. But still, this was wrong! This was dangerous! It was stupid and risky and…

Utterly enjoyable.

"Bakura…wh-what are you doing?" Yugi asked in a shaky voice, "They…ah…could…oh…catch us…mmm…"

Bakura smirked and glanced at his little love partner. "That's what makes it exciting," he replied in a low, sly voice, "Just shut up and enjoy it."

Yugi's breath hitched as he felt Bakura grasp his length. Lucky he hadn't bothered to wear underwear that morning, thinking that he'd have plenty of time to shower and retrieve a pair when Bakura left.

This was torture. Bakura moved slowly and teasingly, massaging and stroking him. Yugi bit his lip harder and gripped the armrests. He wanted so badly to cry out or moan or…something! This was driving him mad! "F-faster." he hissed.

Bakura complied and his movements became more quick and frenzied. He grasped and massaged and stroked until he could feel Yugi's climax closing in.

Yugi, too, could feel the familiar pressure in the bottom of his stomach. His body was on fire from head to toe and his breathing came in ragged pants. He was so close. He could feel himself teetering on the brink. Just a little more…

At the last possible second, Bakura pulled away and Yugi's eyes seemed to pop out of his head. Unwillingly, he let out a low groan of annoyance. He whipped his head in Bakura's direction, facial expression speaking volumes of confusion and frustration. "What the fu-"

/Aibou/

Yugi nearly jumped out of his skin when Yami's deep voice reverberated through his skull. /Er…yeah/ he replied hesitantly, blocking his emotions from filtering through the link. No need to let Yami know that he nearly creamed his pants….then again, knowing the pharaoh and Ryou's relationship, that was probably a feeling he was well used to.

/What was that noise/

"Shit!" Yugi cursed under his breath, ignoring the raised-eyebrow-look-of-confusion that he was receiving from the tomb robber.

/Um…the movie…makes me a bit tense./ Yugi lied. He prayed to every deity that he knew of that Yami would believe him.

Yugi could feel hesitance and confusion from Yami's side of the connection. 'Oh, please Ra, Anubis, Isis, Seth, Osiris,…' the list of Gods and Goddesses ran on in his mind as he waited nervously for his yami's response.

/Okay…as long as you're alright…/

The shorter duelist let out a long breath that he hadn't been aware of holding as he closed the link. 'Too close.' he thought with relief.

However, his relief was short lived as he looked down and realized that he still had a slight…problem…in his lower areas. With a sigh, he closed his zipper and stood up. He edged by Bakura with a dirty glance (to which the albino just grinned cunningly) and hurriedly made his way out of the theatre.

He braced himself against the wall as the door closed behind him. Was Bakura completely senseless? He'd worked so hard to keep their relationship a secret, and the baka tomb robber could've ruined it right there. It was…it was…

Yugi glanced down at his still-noticeable erection and sighed. It was, without a doubt, one of the most fantastic things he'd ever felt. The danger of the situation had mixed with his heightened pleasure and given him an experience unlike any other. "Fuck…" he muttered, absently noting how much Bakura's speech had seeped into his own lingo.

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

Yugi took a sharp intake of breath and stiffened as he felt the words whispered huskily into his ear and hot breaths pour down his neck. Two strong arms made their way around his waist and a firm body pressed up against his back. 'Who…?'

One of the hands crawled downwards and cupped his hardened length. "Need some help down there, hm?" the voice murmured again, sending a delightful shiver down Yugi's spine.

All words froze in Yugi's throat. He knew the voice, he couldn't deny it. What was Yami no Bakura doing now? They were in a theatre, for Ra's sake! People would notice if he got laid in the middle of the hallway. He tried to speak, willed his mouth to protest.

He managed a low moan and a tiny gasp. Shit.

He could practically hear the smirk in Bakura's tone as the tall albino continued, "Follow me. Payback time."

The small game king could virtually feel his mind cloud with lust and need. He knew all too well what was coming. He'd challenged the thief king, temporarily taken control, and now he was about to be shown just how temporary his dominance was.

Yugi was being dragged off before he had a chance to protest (not that he could have, given the chance). He struggled not to trip over his own feet as he felt wave after wave of heat crash over his form. There was a flash of movement, a tight squeeze, and then a bright light.

He forced his eyes to work properly. There was a curtain that reached to the floor(1), a pane of glass…and a lens? They were in a photo booth? Oh hell, this was gonna be good.

Yugi shifted and felt a distinguished lump digging into his lower back. 'What's…?' He shifted his gaze to look behind him and found a pair of smouldering brown eyes watching him with predatory focus. He was in Yami no Bakura's lap… 'Oh…so that's what that is…' (A/N: Three guesses what the hard lump is. .)

"You're mine," the tomb robber said in a low voice, "Not the other way around. You belong to me."

Yugi shivered at the albino's intensity and didn't protest when he felt himself being flipped to face his lover.

Now staring directly into Bakura's eyes, Yugi felt the familiar tingle of fear that always came before the two got intimate. Would it hurt? Probably. Would the cause of pain be Yami no Bakura? Most likely. But the most important question was…

Would he love each and every second of it?

Absolutely.

The feeling of the albino's cold hands on the shorter boy's stomach shocked him from his thoughts and brought a muted moan. He bit his lips to stop from voicing his pleasure as the hands began to run their way up to his chest.

Yugi gasped as his quickly hardening peaks were rolled and pinched, abusing them to the point of pain. He arched his back in pleasure, liquid flame rushing throughout his body.

"Off. Take it off. Now."

The small duelist didn't have to open his eyes to know what Bakura meant. Obediently, he raised his arms and shivered as a blast of cool air hit his heated skin. Senses now on overload, he barely had enough coordination to clasp his hands around his lover's neck, craving more warmth.

"Cold are we?" the albino asked cockily.

He couldn't answer. His mouth didn't work. Yugi knew that this was one game he wouldn't win. How could he? Bakura had already succeeded. He had his little tenshi all hot and bothered, waiting for his master's command in hopes of release from the sweet rapturous torture.

"Then how about I warm you up, hm?"

Moist lips were on top of his own before Yugi could process what was said. Moving with ferocious desire, the tomb robber didn't wait for Yugi's acceptance. He pushed his way into Yugi's sugary cavern and coaxed his tongue into a heated dance.

Again, Yugi knew he was fighting a losing battle. Bakura easily dominated the kiss and pulled their impassioned bodies closer. Nails were dragged across the petite teen's back, marring the pale skin with scratches and sores.

Yugi moaned into the kiss as he felt the fiery pain across his backside. The pain mixed with his intense bliss and sent fireworks through his veins. There would be scars, he knew, scars to join the rest littering his body from previous bouts of lovemaking - scars that would rouse suspicion and questions from his over-protective yami – but it was worth it. This unimaginable satisfaction chased away all worries and fears. It left only Bakura. Only his love and himself.

His lower area throbbed for what seemed like the thousandth time that night, and the absence of friction was driving him insane. Out of sheer instinct and need, he rotated his hips forward, crashing the thief's groin against his own.

A low growl met his ears and their lips parted. Nimble fingers tightened on his back and caused ten little indents of pain…and pleasure.

"Keep going."

Yugi answered with a low groan and another wave-like motion of his hips. Grinding and crashing their erections together, he moved with graceful precision, savouring every jolt of delight that shot up his spine.

He didn't know when his collar had been removed, but he was glad it was gone. Hot breaths flowed down his neck, followed closely by a pair of hot lips.

In spite of himself, Yugi moaned and ground into Bakura with more eagerness. Small nips and sucks bit at his tender flesh and triggered more stifled whimpers. This was heaven, this was hell. He ran fingers through Bakura's silky hair and wondered how much more he could take. He wanted all of Bakura, to be drawn into him. To be one with this wondrous torment.

Without warning or notice, slender fingers were running along the hem of his boxers and slowly slipping inside. When had his belt been undone? Again, he didn't know…or at least didn't remember. But, more importantly, he didn't care. He had other things to worry about.

The sudden sensation of be entered, for example.

His hips, which had never stopped their sensual, rolling dance, suddenly jutted forward and his entire body spasmed. Three fingers, all at once, were rapidly impaling him. He bit his lip, distantly tasting blood, in a desperate attempt to stop the yell rising in his throat.

This was rapturous. He could feel the tomb robber begin to move against him, hard, as he continued to crush their hips together. The feeling of being taken while pleasuring another was intoxicating. Bakura's scent filled his nostrils, and his entire being seemed to drown the little tenshi. He was swimming in this bliss, lost in his love.

He was close now, they both were. Movements were frenzied, and sweat beaded on both. Grunts and groans died in a desperate attempt to keep quiet. Almost there…

Finally, white flashed before Yugi's eyes. Stars flew over his vision as he felt pure release and untainted passion flow through him. He could feel Bakura bite down hard on his neck, and something wet swipe over the newly bruised flesh, but the pain was distant. He struggled against wave after wave of orgasm and, at last, collapsed against his lover's chest.

**Okay, it's over! Come back to me!**

With weak fingers, he reached up to touch his neck. His slender appendages came away spotted with crimson. He was bleeding.

"Holy fuck." he whispered, unsure whether he meant that Bakura had bitten him so hard he bled, or whether he meant how incredible the previous experience had been.

"You're mine." Bakura said in a low voice, almost hissing the words into his ear, "The mark will fade and the pain will disappear, but whether you like it or not, I've claimed you. The stain on your soul won't go away. You're mine."

Yugi shivered and took a deep breath. The words sent chills up his aching back. This new revelation worried him and made him jumped for joy at the same time.

Before he could muse any further, slow applause was heard from his left side. Each leisurely clap sent stabs of fear deeper into him. Who was watching them?

"Nicely done." said a familiar voice, "That was hot."

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Kumori: And there I will leave you.

Kioko: A cliffy? You're mean!

Kumori: I know…but the thing is fourteen pages long! That should make up for it!

Kioko: …if you say so.

Kumori: I do say so! So there! Anyways, review and I'll get the next chapter up sooner!

Kioko: What, in three weeks instead of a month?

Kumori: That was low…but you knew what would cheer me up? Reviews! I promise I'll update as soon as I can!

(1) I made the curtain reach the floor in the booth to conceal both pairs of feet…I'm sure the noises emitted were explicit and questionable enough without onlookers seeing the bottom half of each body…unrealistic, I know, so shoot me.


	5. Without Your Calming Presence?

Kumori: Sound the trumpets and bring on the feast! I have returned!

Kioko: Huttah.

Kumori: -.- Anyway, since I'm really eager to start this chapter, my review replies are gonna have to be short and sweet!

Kioko: Is that just a nice way of saying that you're lazy?

Kumori:…maybe…

**Review Replies:**

- glomps Yuugi -::gasp: You used the words Jebus! YOU ROCK EVEN MORE THAN I THOUGHT YOU DID! . Thanks for the review, hun!

tinkle-time-kelly: . I love reviewers like you! You give me the drive to write on! Thanks a bunch!

miko-hanyou: . Yes, you've told me you love me…numerous times. I seem to remember you glomping me repeatedly, as a matter of fact…Anyway, hope you enjoyed your stay in Florida! Thanks for the review as always, and thanks for making me get my butt in gear and write!

SailorSaturnthesilencer: n.n Thanks a lot, sweetie! Glad to see you like it!

Sonseray: O.O Okay, okay! I'll tell you::chuckles: Thanks for the review! Sorry for leaving you on a cliffy there…note to self: Sonseray gets very edgy when left on edge. .

xKokurox: u.u Broken-recordy goodness? I love it! Thanks for the review!

Mjus: So…is that good or bad? Um…thanks…I think…

darksaturn: I agree with you there! There _does_ need to be more Y/YB fictions. Thanks for the review, hun! Luv ya lots!

Kumori: I'm dedicating this chapter to **miko-hanyou!** Thanks for always making me get off my lazy ass and write until my fingers are numb and sore! You know that I'd still be on chapter one if it weren't for you! I couldn't do it without you, dear! Oh, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Kumori: Okay, now on with the fiction:

Last time:

Before he could muse any further, slow applause was heard from his left side. Each leisurely clap sent stabs of fear deeper into him. Who was watching them?

"Nicely done." said a familiar voice, "That was hot."

And Now…

Bakura had to admit that he was surprised. For perhaps the first time in his life, someone had caught him off guard.

Almost instantaneously, he swung his eyes toward the doorway where the curtain was drawn to one side revealing the intruder. "You!" hissed the tomb robber, eyes narrowing, "I should have known _you'd _be so perverted as to watch this. Just how much did you see?"

The figure just shook his head and smiled. "Well that was rude, 'Kura!" he responded brightly, "Tell you what. Get yourself reorganized, get Yugi dressed, and we'll discuss this then, okay?"

Bakura didn't know whether to tell him _not _to use the word 'Kura ever again or to punch him senseless for being so damned cheery about this whole thing.

Before he could decide, the curtain was closed and his attentions were abruptly drawn back to the small individual in his lap. Yugi was shaking and his breathing was quick. He was terrified.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Yugi felt he couldn't breathe. They'd been found out. It was all over. He would tell Yami…he would tell everyone…

"Just stop it."

Yugi looked up to find Bakura staring at him, the older seeming very passive and more pissed than anything else. "Stop what?" Yugi asked, surprising himself with the amount of force in his voice, "Shit, Bakura, how do you expect me to react? My life as I know it is over!"

There was an iron grip on his bottom jaw before he could blink and he found himself looking straight into mocha brown. The thief's eyes seemed to swirl with stern confidence.

"No one is going to find out about anything." he growled, "Think about who this is. Do you think he'd really care?"

Yugi mulled this thought over for a moment. Would their little peeper really care? Yes. But would he condemn them? Hard to say. How could Bakura be so sure-?

Wait!

Yugi's eyes widened as he thought of one thing. 'If he's in a relationship with…then he was in the same situation I'm in…more or less. Of course he wouldn't tell anyone…at least I hope so…'

Apparently his facial expression showed his revelation, because he was released and shoved to his feet. "Get dressed." the albino ordered, fixing his snowy locks with one hand and straightening his shirt with the other.

Yugi nodded, not allowing himself to think about the butterflies rising in his stomach. As he donned his shirt and straightened his mussed spikes of hair, he wondered if their intruder could really keep his mouth shut.

With a deep breath, he made brief eye contact with Bakura, who nodded, and pushed back the curtain.

His legs didn't want to work and he had to force himself to stay upright. He spotted the familiar mop of blonde hair just beside the booth and, with a second breath, approached his friend (A/N: Have you figured it out yet?).

"All right, how much did you see?"

Yugi jumped, having not noticed Bakura's exit…or his advance. Sometimes it was just disconcerting how silent he could be when he moved…

The small duelist leaned back against the booth for support as he stared into playful eyes. (A/N: Are you ready? Here we go! The mystery person is…)

Malik's smile widened as he crossed his arms nonchalantly and met Bakura stare for stare. "Oh I walked in right about two seconds before you two creamed your pants." he replied smugly, adding a giggle at the end.

If possible, the tomb robber's death glare became more intense and his hands balled into fists. "If you breathe a word of that, I swear I'll…"

"You'll what?" Malik interrupted, tone dripping with cockiness, "Beat me to a pulp and send my sorry ass to the Shadow Realm? Sorry, 'Kura, but I don't think Marik-koi would like that very much…and I happen to know that he'd track you down and mutilate you in ways that I don't care to think about."

Yugi blinked, curiosity worming its way through his fear. Since when did Malik challenge Bakura? Since when did he learn to smirk like Kaiba? Since when did he become so…yami-ish?

"Now, 'Kura, if you don't mind, I'd like to speak to Yugi in _private._" Malik finished, raising one eyebrow and looking for all the world like the cat that got the cream.

Yami no Bakura seemed to be torn for a moment, glancing back and forth between Malik and Yugi, before grunting and stalking away, muttering under his breath…something to the effect of, "I swear, if you call me 'Kura one more time, Ishtar…"

Malik nodded his head in satisfaction before turning back to Yugi, his lavender eyes seeming to melt at the sight of the young man. "You wanna tell me what's going on here?" he asked softly, reaching out to place a hand on the shorter boy's shoulder.

Yugi sighed. He'd been dreading this moment for a long time. "I suppose you won't take 'no' for an answer?" he answered, voice overflowing with despondency.

Not waiting for an answer, the lightning-haired youth shuffled to a nearby bench and plunked down. He groaned and rubbed the back of his head in frustration as he heard his sandy haired companion join him. "Where do I even start?"

Malik smiled encouragingly and brought his legs up to a cross-legged position. "The beginning is always a good place to start." he said, cracking a smile.

Yugi couldn't help but smile slightly in return. 'Malik may be a pervert sometimes,' he thought to himself, 'but he does know how to lighten the mood.' "Okay…it all started about two months ago in April…"

_/Flashback/_

Yugi pulled his coat tighter around his slightly shivering form as a cool breeze tugged at his body. It was only about a half hour until sunset and the sun was low in the sky. Bright, vibrant oranges spilled across the heavens, the sun making its last stand before its fated demise.

The small being kept his eyes down, fixated on the road in front of him as he walked on through the quickly emptying park. Orbs that usually shone with the brightest of violet now seemed dim and faded. All his child-like innocence, usually radiating from him like heat from a fire, was buried. Hidden beneath a rare bout of depression.

With practised discreetness, Yugi opened his mind link just enough to lightly probe Yami's mind. It's hard to say what he did, hard to explain it. In order to remain unnoticed by his darker half, Yugi pulled himself away from this opening, kept his emotions in his own mind. He hovered over his yami's spirit and ever-so-gently made contact. Like touching still water, letting yourself get close enough until the perfect smoothness jumped up to meet you, leaving no ripples.

Almost immediately, Yugi jumped back and replaced the block. He could feel exactly what his dark was doing at the moment…and it wasn't something he liked to think about. There had been heat…and sweat…and the name Ryou bouncing around…

He sighed. The pharaoh and his lover weren't finished yet. He'd walked in on them in a heavy make-out session almost two hours ago and had left to give them some privacy, knowing all to well what came next. 'Baka horny Yami…' he thought bitterly.

Why was he always the one to suffer? He's kept his mouth shut about it, bottled it all up, but now he couldn't deny it. Yugi was always the one who paid the penalty. In the duel with Pegasus, he'd sacrificed himself to win. In the duel with Marik, he'd nearly gone to the Shadow Realm. He'd surrendered his soul against Doma to save the pharaoh and ended up being trapped for days, slowly driving himself insane, while Yami moped about how he'd lost his aibou and how it was all his fault. He'd gotten the pharaoh's name back, given him a soul, offered unconditional love and friendship to all those around him, so what had he done wrong! Why was he being punished like this?

Everyone had someone. Malik and Marik, Ryou and Yami, Seto and Jonouchi…the list went on. And he was left alone. Like a rock stuck at the edge of a river. He had friends; plenty of friends. And he loved each and every one of them…well, maybe not Anzu…but it just wasn't the love he needed. He needed intimacy and lust. He needed sex and desire. He needed to be needed.

And the one person he wanted…the one person who was left…was out of reach. His one crush was lost to him…

So lost, was he, in his musing about how lonely his life was, that Yugi had forgotten to keep his eyes focused on the path in front of him. Air rushed out of his lungs as he walked straight into something hard. "Gomen!" he exclaimed instinctively, "I didn't…see…you…" He trailed off as he looked up into deep chocolate eyes.

Yami no Bakura glared down at him and if looks could kill…"Watch it shrimp." he growled, straightening his long leather jacket and then stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…uh…I didn't see…" Yugi struggled to find the right words, cursing himself for his fear. 'He's just another person. He's just another regular person.' he thought reassuringly to himself.

Yeah right. A regular person who'd taken the Sennen Eye, made a pact with Marik, and very nearly killed them all…on numerous occasions.

Bakura smirked and let out a cocky snort. "I'm surprised, squirt!" he taunted, "That pharaoh should've been here by now to protect you from the evil and malevolent tomb robber. Or is he too busy fucking my hikari to care?"

It was at that moment that Yugi made his biggest mistake. He looked up to see the look that Bakura was sending him. That arrogant half-smile, showing off what looked to be sharp fangs, his bangs hanging just so in his eyes…Yugi's "little crush" came back to bite him full force in the ass.

Red bloomed on his cheeks and his mind didn't want to function properly (A/N: That happens to him a lot around Bakura, huh? -.-). "He doesn't know I'm here." Yugi murmured softly.

The thief raised an elegant eyebrow at the shorter boy. "Oh?" he asked menacingly, taking a step toward the shivering youth, "So, for once, little Yugi is all alone?"

Yugi wrenched his eyes away from his crush's face and stared at his feet. "I…I'm alone a lot these days…"

His eyes widened. That had _not _been what he'd wanted to say! It just…slipped out. He readied himself for the verbal beating of a lifetime, mentally berating himself on how he could be so stupid as to think the albino before him would have any pity.

"Oh, is the little hikari lonely?" Bakura sneered, reaching out and running one cold finger down Yugi's cheek, licking his lips as he felt the little light shiver under his touch.

"Y-Yes…"

The feelings coursing through Yugi's veins were threatening to be his downfall. He actually _liked_ what Bakura was doing. He _liked_ being touched…_liked_ the dangerous and sexy tone of voice.

"And are you afraid?"

Yugi's eyes slid shut, thinking the question over for a moment. He was feeling so many things. Want, lust, desire…but there was no fear. He was sick of being afraid. Sick of being the innocent, scared hikari. "No…" he spoke softly, eyes sliding open to look up into Bakura's eyes, "I'm not scared of you…"

A smirk pulled at the albino's features as he took another step closer, their bodies only inches apart now. "Mmm, but your body says otherwise…" he replied, voice low and sensual, "You're shivering."

The small game king raised an unsteady hand to Bakura's chest slowly and ran tentative fingers down to his navel. "I'm not shaking because I'm scared." he answered quietly, shyly removing his hand. Ra, but Bakura was toned!

Bakura snaked his arms around Yugi's waist and leaned in close to whisper in his ear. "What's this? Is the innocent chibi tenshi falling victim to the advances of the white haired demon?"

Yugi gasped at the warm breath that flowed into his ear and tickled his neck. Emotions that he'd never felt rushed to meet him. He wanted to be taken. He yearned for it. "I don't want to be innocent anymore…" he murmured hesitantly, knowing full well that the man before him was quite capable of slitting his throat at any moment and probably enjoying it.

He could practically hear the raised eyebrow in Bakura's voice. "Really? Is that so? Well, I could arrange that…"

Yugi tensed as he felt butterfly kisses being placed along his jaw line. "Please, Bakura…" he gasped, trying his hardest not to moan.

"Oh, I'm not so sure." the tomb robber answered mockingly, "It'll probably…" He bit down on the smaller boy's neck, "…hurt."

Yugi breath became shorter, his resolve weakening. "I know. Just…" he said in breathless anticipation, emitting a low groan as he felt the thief begin to suck at his neck and run slender hands up and down his vulnerable sides.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Yugi's eyes flew open, his mind made up. "Iie…just fuck me!"

_/End Flashback/_

"…and he did. We went back top his house, and we did…it. He told me it meant nothing, and I told him that I was aware of that. I thanked him and I left." Yugi finished, blushing at the memory. What had ever possessed him to act that way was beyond his reckoning, but he was glad for it.

Malik was silent for a long time, seeming to be engrossed in processing his new found information, before letting out a long whistle. "That's one hell of a story Yugi, but it doesn't explain why you were grinding him to death in a photo booth." he said with a grin.

Yugi's blush increased three fold at Malik's choice of words. "Well…a week later I came back to Bakura. He seemed a bit surprised, but he wasn't complaining. We've been doing that ever since." he responded gently, working his hands together.

Malik didn't seem fazed by any of it though. He actually seemed…amused! "You love him, don't you?" he asked after a moment.

Yugi's orbs widened to the point that it was painful. "What! How did you…?"

The young Egyptian just laughed and put a comforting hand around his nervous companion's shoulders. "How do you think I felt when I was screwing Marik for all those months?"

Yugi's jaw dropped. He seemed to see Malik in a whole new light. "So you…?"

"Did the same thing? Pretty much." Malik answered with a thoughtful nod, "Don't think I don't know how it feels, Yugi. Let me guess. You think he's just in it for a good tumble every once in a while and you've fallen completely head over heels for him, even though you know he's dangerous and your complete opposite. You don't want to tell anyone because you think they'll flip and tell you that he's just using you. You know that in the end you'll just get hurt, but you keep on coming back just to be close to him."

Yugi nodded, mouth still hanging open. Malik was good. Very good.

The tanned hikari shook his head and gave Yugi a reassuring smile. "I promise you, Yugi, from a hikari to a fellow hikari, that I won't tell anyone who'll jeopardize what you have going here." he pledged softly, "But I can't promise that I won't…help your relationship along…"

"Malik…what do you mean by that?" Yugi asked uncertainly.

With an innocent grin, Malik stood and stretched. "Oh, nothing." he replied casually, "Just promise me you'll take care of yourself, okay? Talk to me when you need to, and remember that I'm here for you. Don't do anything drastic…"

Yugi nodded and, getting to his feet, he wrapped his arms around his blonde friend who readily returned the embrace. "'Kay, Malik-kun." he swore, feeling more relieved now than he had in a long time. Finally there was someone who understood.

But his relief was short-lived…

For the second time, Yugi found himself being spied on. A figure popped up from behind the bench, scaring both hikaris out of their wits. "You're doing the nasty with Bakura!" he exclaimed, "That's so…un-Yugi-ish!"

The ball of fear in Yugi's stomach returned stronger than ever. Great, a second person had found out…and this time, he wasn't so sure if his secret was safe…

"How much did you hear?" Yugi asked, voice tight with dread. 'More importantly,' he thought to himself, 'What are you going to do about it?'

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Kumori: There you go!

Kioko: **_Another CLIFFY!_**

Kumori: Yup! Aren't I mean?

Kioko: YES!

Kumori: Well, if I get lots of good reviews, I'll put the next chapter up sooner! Plus, if miko-hanyou nags me enough…

Kioko: NAG, MIKO! NAG FOR YOUR LIFE!


	6. You Are My Everything

Kumori: . Hey all! You didn't really think I'd be so mean as to leave you for a _really_ long time on a cliffy, did you?

Kioko: I wouldn't doubt it…you are a pretty big bitch…

Kumori::shakes fist: Quieten yourself! Or I won't update!

Kioko:sits quietly: I'll be good.

Kumori: Damn straight. Now the review replies!

- glomps Yuugi -: . Cliffy crack? O.O How did you know!

:ahem: Anyhoo…

Well, I can tell you it's not Jonouchi…and yes! Yugi is lucky for being able to do the nasty with 'Kura-kun!

Sonseray: Okay, okay! I'll update! Jebus! . Thanks for the subtle encouragement.

miko-hanyou: O.O I don't wanna get strangled! GAH! I'm updating, I'm updating! Just don't hurt me!

tinkle-time-kelly: I know. I'm mean. But fear not! Alas, I update!

The Only Soldier Left: I'm sorry for all the cliffys, but I promise it won't happen too much. And yes, I agree completely with you. There aren't a lot of YugixBakura stories. There needs to be more!

Mjus: O.O Wow, that's amazing. How did you guess::gasp: You're psychic!

SailorSaturnthesilencer: Heh…don't mind the "sweetie." I have a bad habit of calling people sweetie and hun all the time. It really annoys my friends, but old habits die hard. Anyway, thanks for the review! Glad to have another BxY follower on the team!

LBL: . Thank you::mock salute in return: Aye, aye, captain! The next chapter it is!

Kumori: There ya go!

Kioko: Huttah.

Kumori: -.- Anyway, this chapter will be a lighter one, with a bit more comedy than angst.

Kioko; And no cliffy::puppy dog eyes""

Kumori: Yes, no cliffy. I promise.

Kioko: YAY! On with the chapter.

**Last Time**

For the second time, Yugi found himself being spied on. A figure popped up from behind the bench, scaring both hikaris out of their wits. "You're doing the nasty with Bakura!" he exclaimed, "That's so…un-Yugi-ish!"

The ball of fear in Yugi's stomach returned stronger than ever. Great, a second person had found out…and this time, he wasn't so sure if his secret was safe…

"How much did you hear?" Yugi asked, voice tight with dread. 'More importantly,' he thought to himself, 'What are you going to do about it?'

**Now…**

Marik smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well let's put it this way…" he answered coyly, "Just fuck me! Why little Yugi, I had no idea you could be so assertive!"

Yugi blushed a new shade of red and buried his face in his hands. "Va, ivg ne ow…' he muttered.

"What was that?"

Ugh. The tomb keeper sounded _way_ too amused.

"I said, 'Ra, kill me now'." Yugi repeated, moving his hands so his mouth was uncovered.

"Don't worry about him, Yugi-chan." Malik said reassuringly, placing a hand around his friend's shoulders once more, "He won't tell anyone."

Yugi couldn't help but let out a bitter laugh. Wouldn't tell anyone? It was _Marik._ He'd probably shout it from the rooftops and rent a plane to spell it out in the sky. He just wanted to die. Melt into a puddle of Yugi goo and ooze under the nearest doorway. Crawl into a hole and stay there.

Marik snorted. "And who says I won't tell anyone?"

'Just what I was thinking.' thought Yugi, dismally running his hands through his hair and then hanging them at his sides. He opened his mouth to tell Malik that it was over and there was nothing to do about it now, but abruptly closed it. Upon glancing at the taller Egyptian, the small duelist found that maybe it wasn't so hopeless after all.

Malik's features had twisted into a smirk, his lavender eyes focused in a smug glare. He reeked of confidence and looked for all the world like he'd led his opponent by a leash and had him backed into a corner. "Because," he retorted haughtily, "if you breathe a _word_ of any of this to _anyone_, I'll give new meaning to the word _abstinence. No_ sex, _no _blowjobs, and _no_ touching for a month."

Marik looked about ready to faint by the time his hikari had finished. He was significantly paler, his hands seemed to be shaking, and his dark violet orbs appeared to have doubled in size. "You wouldn't…you couldn't…Hikari-love…" he murmured hoarsely, voice barely above a whisper.

And abruptly, he was clinging to his lighter half. He'd wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled Malik as close to himself as he possibly could. "I won't tell anyone, I swear!" he assured profusely, "Just don't revoke my privileges!"

Yugi blinked a few times. "Whoa…" he muttered incredulously. That was a good trick. It'd even turned the psycho whack-job to jelly. He had to remember that one.

Vaguely, he wondered if that trick worked for Ryou on the pharaoh.

"Okay, koi, okay! You'll keep your sex rights! Just…let go!" Malik cried, trying to push his desperate lover away, "You're…suffocating…me! Air…is…good…oxygen…becoming…issue…"

It took a few moments, but Marik finally got the hint and freed Malik from his death grip. "Serves you right!" he said indignantly, "Threatening to make me go for more than two days without getting any!"

Yugi just wanted to jump up and down. He felt giddy and light. 'YAY FOR MALIK-KUN!' he thought with glee, mentally doing a happy dance. "Thanks." he appreciatively said to Malik, "You saved my skin."

Malik winked at him and opened his mouth to reply when there was a loud "HEY!" from somewhere behind him.

The group was approaching, the movie seeming to have ended. Jonouchi was waving enthusiastically and Seto, Yugi was sure, would have been sweat-dropping if it was humanly possible. "Hey, minna!" he greeted, for once feeling as cheerful as he sounded, "Where're we going, now?"

"Your house!" Ryou answered, grinning, "For a little get-together!"

"YES! BOOZE!"

Yugi let out a loud yell as the exclamation was rather noisily shouted behind him. Turing around, he found that Marik had made said noise and, with him, Bakura.

He sighed. He really had to get used to the thief popping up out of nowhere.

With a smile and nod (and a pulse that was slowing down after speeding up ten fold), Yugi followed the gang out of the theatre, chatting with his friends. A new hope had settled itself in his soul, and he welcomed it with open arms.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Kioko: That's it?

Kumori: I know, I know. The writing was bad and the chapter was really short.

Kioko: It was pathetic!

Kumori: I get it! It was terrible! But I just needed a gateway chapter, if you will, to connect the last chappie to the next one!

Kioko: So, basically, you had writer's block and had to put a crappy little excuse for a chapter in here while you think up the next part?

Kumori: -.-" Basically…except I have the idea for the next few chapters!...I just had writer's block for this one…

Kioko: Ra, you're pathetic.

Kumori: I know. Anyway, the next chapter will be better, I promise! And it'll be out soon! Feel free to throw various items at me for this awful piece of trash!


	7. My Very Heart And Soul

Kumori: Konnichiwa minna!

Kioko: Oh great, the almighty Kumori had returned. :sarcastically throws confetti:

Kumori::glares: So, I guess you haven't had your surgery?

Kioko: Huh? What surgery?

Kumori: You know, to remove that stick from your ass.

Kioko: Hey::death glare: I resent that!

Kumori: -.-; Anyway, here are my replies!

tinkle-time-kelly: Over-sexed? . I think I just may have to include that word in this chapter! Thanks for the review!

Sonseray::laughs: Okay, I think I'm going to have to use that idea! Thanks! And I know the chapter was "so damn short" but I'll make up for it with this chapter! I promise!

- glomps Yuugi -::cracks up: Your reviews are the most entertaining to read. YES! BOOZE::glomps in return::scrubs at orange paint: Excuse me while I shower to get this paint off… Thanks for the review! Oh! And thanks for dedicating your story 'Triduction' to me! Party on!

miko-hanyou::cries: Lousy baka? Is that all I am to you::wails: However, since you asked so nicely (you stinky bum-face, you) I'll update for ya! . Oh, and nice threat there. Baka. -.-"

ani-chan24: Woot! I rule! Thank you! Everyone seems to like that line! "Doing the nasty with Bakura" must be magic words, ne? .

SailorSaturnthesilencer::shudders: Trust me on this one, I would never, **_ever_** make Tea the one to find out. That's just…puke-worthy. Anyhoo, thanks for the review! Luv ya lots!

Mjus: Why yes! I do think that keeping secrets such as this one is exciting. Thankies!

KeraJeir::titters: Thanks! I try! See ya!

Rose Grown of Tears: Aw, that review was so sweet! Thanks so much for such high praise! The best kleptoshipping fic you've ever read? Well, what can I say but thanks so much! (And I know the characters were off in the last chapter, I'm sorry. Writer's block is a bitch, huh?)

dark sailor saturn: Thanks for the review. Short but sweet!

Myou-Bakura: Ugh, I know! It's as if all YugixBakura authors had a meeting and decided that at least 95 of all fictions were to be one shots. It sucks! But thanks! I try to keep a bit of humour in there, and I'm always glad to hear that people are enjoying it! .

ShadowsTakeMeAway: . Wow, so many people have told me that this is the best Kleptoshipping fiction out there! Thanks so much! Aw, sorry, no lemon this chapter. But don't worry, there will be one soon! I promise! (:bursts out laughing: Pathetically hopeful? Oh, I know how that goes! Been there!)

vixenia: O.O Oh no, don't die! I'm updating, I'm updating! Just stay alive!

AlwaysSearching: I completely agree. What _is _wrong with people? I suppose it's our jobs as Y/B lovers to go forth and spread to word about the complete awesomeness of this pairing! Thanks for the compliments! Keep fighting the good fight!

Kumori: Okay, I want to apologize in advance for this chapter. It's basically me getting all the perverted humour off my chest. It's almost a little joke chapter to get ready for angst to come.

Kioko: Why apologize for bad writing? Why not just write better?

Kumori: Because…er...I…uh…shut up, you!

Kioko::shrug: Just sayin' is all.

Kumori: Anyway, this was just my little disclaimer. This chapter will (in my opinion) probably not be my best writing. But funniness is sure to ensue! On with the fic!

**Last Time**

The group was approaching, the movie seeming to have ended. Jonouchi was waving enthusiastically and Seto, Yugi was sure, would have been sweat-dropping if it was humanly possible. "Hey, minna!" he greeted, for once feeling as cheerful as he sounded, "Where're we going, now?"

"Your house!" Ryou answered, grinning, "For a little get-together!"

"YES! BOOZE!"

Yugi let out a loud yell as the exclamation was rather noisily shouted behind him. Turing around, he found that Marik had made said noise and, with him, Bakura.

He sighed. He really had to get used to the thief popping up out of nowhere.

With a smile and nod (and a pulse that was slowing down after speeding up ten fold), Yugi followed the gang out of the theatre, chatting with his friends. A new hope had settled itself in his soul, and he welcomed it with open arms.

**Now…**

"Okay, we've got the people, we've got the space, now all we need is a game!" Malik grinned as he settled himself in his yami's lap.

"Let's play spin the bottle!" suggested Shizuka, adding a girlish giggle.

"Maybe later…" Malik replied devilishly, "I need to be a bit more drunk before that happens." Yugi and Ryou simultaneously slapped their own foreheads.

"Truth or dare?" Honda proposed with a shrug.

"Even _I_ need to be a bit tipsy to play that one!" chuckled Ryou, earning a laugh out of everyone.

"I know…" Jou drawled mischievously, "We'll play 'I Never'."

It took some convincing and debating, but I Never was finally chosen to be the first game played. Drinks were made and passed out by Malik and Ryou (who, to everyone's surprise, was rather experienced with alcohol).

"Okay, Rum and Coke for Yami, Seto, and Otogi, Strawberry Daiquiris for Anzu, Mai and Shizuka, Beer for Bakura and Marik, Gin and Tonic for Jou and Honda, Malibus for Ryou and I, and for Yugi…" Malik trailed off and stared at the young hikari questioningly.

"Aww, does wittle Yugi want a soda?" Marik taunted, opening his beer with a pop and fizz.

Yugi rolled his eyes and managed to stop a blush from appearing on his cheeks (for once). "Mudslide." he answered, turning his attentions back to Malik, "Extra Kahlua." (A/N: Kinda creepy how I know so much about alcohol at this age, huh?)

And there it was again. That silence when everything seemed to screech to a halt. Yugi wanted to punch someone. 'Like I've never had a drink before!' he thought incredulously. Did they honestly think that he was _that _naïve? "What?" he exclaimed, shrugging uncomfortably, "It's not like I've never drunk before."

Malik didn't seem fazed, though, and just nodded simply. "Whatever. If Ryou can drink, then it's really no surprise. Let's just move on! We're taking up valuable intoxicating time!"

Again, Ryou and Yugi both hit their heads.

Once Yugi had his drink and everyone was situated (Seto, Jou, Yami, and Ryou on the couch, Marik and Malik on the chair, Otogi and Honda on the loveseat, and everyone else in various spots on the floor), the game began.

"Oh, oh! Me first!" Jou exclaimed, bouncing up and down, grinning like an idiot, "I never had a crush on someone in this group and had them never find out."

Yugi mentally groaned. He could see where this was going. Mai, Ryou, and Malik all took a swig from their drinks and finally (albeit hesitantly) Yugi did as well.

Otogi's smile was almost feral. "Ooo, do tell."

Malik seemed unworried…though not a lot seemed to bother the sandy-haired Egyptian. "Bakura." he answered easily, "A while ago, during Battle City."

"HA! In your face, tomb robber!" Marik sang, pointing mockingly at Bakura, "You could have had all of this…" he ran his hands along Malik's sides, "But now it's mine! Suck on that!"

Bakura smirked and raised one eyebrow, chuckling darkly, "You can have him, Keeper," he responded without skipping a beat, "I wouldn't want a partner who needs a magnifying glass to put on a condom."

"Oh, _I_ need a magnifying glass?" Malik quipped, "Hey, at least I don't need a microscope like you."

Bakura opened his mouth to reply, but was abruptly cut off by Ryou, "Okay! Moving right along…"

"Jou." Mai answered with a shrug, "Kinda explains why I became a lesbian, huh?"

Jonouchi glared at her and even Yugi found himself laughing.

Everyone looked at Ryou expectantly, but the small albino just bowed his head, looking more sheepish than ever. "It was a long time ago…and it was a mistake…and it doesn't mean anything…and I don't like him anymore…" he mumbled, almost inaudibly.

"Yeah, yeah, we know!" Honda laughed, waggling a limp wrist in a shooing fashion at the pale-skinned boy, "Crushes don't mean anything and no one here cares."

"Anou…it was…Malik…just after Battle City…" Ryou muttered, sinking further into the pharaoh's lap.

Malik gasped and clamped his hand over his chest, "Ryou, I'm flattered! Honoured even!"

The snow-haired teen gave an uneasy smile and cleared his throat, "Um…thanks?"

"Alrighty, Yugi!" Jonouchi beamed at his petite comrade, "Spill it!"

Yugi groaned out loud this time and blushed tomato red. If he wanted to melt into a puddle of Yugi goo before, he wanted to disappear into thin air now. _No one_ knew who he'd liked before Bakura…and he preferred to keep it that way. "No way, Jou." he whispered, focusing on the floor in front of him, "It didn't mean anything and I don't like them now, so why does it matter?"

Jou's smile faded at hearing the tone in his dear friend's voice. He was most definitely distraught, and it was blatantly obvious. "Um…so who wants to go next?" he asked, plastering his grin back on and changing the subject hurriedly.

Yugi breathed a sigh of relief and smiled discreetly. 'Good ol' Jou.' he thought appreciatively, glancing at his golden haired companion, 'He may be a dunce, but he's a dunce with a heart of gold.'

"I've got one."

The group groaned collectively as Marik put on his trademark half-smile and continued, "I never fucked bondage style…and enjoyed it."

Jonouchi blushed and sipped his drink along with Seto. Malik and Marik did the same and Bakura took a long draught of his beer.

Yugi cringed. The gods definitely were not on his side…either that or they were on a coffee break. With his stomach in a twist and an odd feeling of foreboding settling over him, Yugi took yet another swallow of his Mudslide…

And Jonouchi choked. Loudly. "_You're_ into BDSM!"

Yugi moaned in annoyance and reddened. 'His heart is in the right place.' he told himself firmly, fighting the urge to beat his best friend soundly about the head and neck, 'It's just that his brain isn't.' "Well…I…um…" stuttered Yugi, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, "…it's just…uh…I…sorta…am…"

Marik's eyes were wide and his grin was roguish. "My respect for you, little hikari, just shot up ten points."

In the corner, Bakura's expression matched that of Marik.

The game went on as per usual. Lots of laughter, lots of taunting, and lots of booze.

"I never danced around the house when I thought no one was home and sang 'I'm too sexy'."

"Malik, love! You said you'd never tell anyone!"

.. : ..

"I never accidentally fell off the bed during sex."

"Oh, come one Ryou-koi! That was one time!"

.. : ..

"I never called out the name 'Mimi' during a fuck session."

"Honda! We were drunk! I wasn't thinking properly."

"Hate to break it to you, Otogi, but it happened more than once."

"…well…I…er…get drunk a lot!"

.. : ..

"I never tried to wear a skirt out of the house," An awkward silence, "Oh come on, Bakura, don't play dumb."

"Ryou! I came from ancient Egypt. I was _used_ to wearing a skirt."

"One that was shiny leather?"

"Shut up! And I'll thank you never to mention that again lest I cut out your tongue with a rusty butter knife!"

.. : ..

"Oh, I've got one!" a slightly tipsy Anzu exclaimed, "I never questioned my sexual preference."

Marik rolled his eyes. "Oh there'll be big surprises there. You're such an idiot!"

Of course, Ryou, Yami, Seto, Jou, Mai, Shizuka, Otogi, Honda, Marik, Malik, and Bakura all took mouthfuls of their respective cocktails. Anzu giggled in a crazed yaoi fangirl way that made almost everyone shiver. (A/N: Not that there's anything wrong with being a yaoi fangirl…hell, I _am_ one! POWER to the ones who think our bishies look good with other men!)

Yugi, though quite comfortable in his sexual preference, was timid as he brought his drink to his lips and sipped the sweet liquid inside. The reaction in the room was almost immediate. Yugi had barely enough time to set his drink down before a bundle of somewhat drunk Malik had glomped him and pinned him to the ground.

"Welcome to the dark side, Yu-chan!"

Jou didn't seem fazed, Seto (of course) really didn't care, Yami just smiled knowingly along with Ryou, Honda and Otogi gave Yugi the thumbs up, Bakura didn't do much of anything, and Marik rolled his eyes at his hyperactive hikari's antics. Mai and Shizuka shared a small smile and Anzu…

Anzu looked about ready to pop. She was red, her eyes were wide, and her hands were shaky. "You're…gay?"

Yugi would've answered, but he found air was in short supply, so Malik replied for him. "Caught that did you? How very perceptive!"

Anzu seemed confused for a moment, before her face became all determination. She was planning something…of what, Yugi wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"M-Malik…please get off…you're hurting me…"

Malik gave a lopsided grin and, with a little difficulty, clambered off his young friend. "Sorry…"

"Okay! I say we move on to Truth or Dare!" exclaimed Jou, rather inebriated by that point, "Rules: the penalty for turning down a dare is to take off one article of clothing. A person _has_ to answer the question if they choose truth; otherwise they have to switch to a dare. Other than that, go wild!"

Yugi cringed. Saying, "Go wild," in this company was like saying, "Go ahead! Let your little perverted minds roam free!" Knowing he'd probably need it, he tipped the remaining liquid in his glass into his mouth and gladly accepted Malik's refill.

"Right," Marik slurred, "Bakura. Truth or dare."

Bakura, who'd been quiet most of the night, finally was noticed…as was the collection of four beer cans at his feet. "Dare." his voice was surprisingly steady. Apparently, he could hold his alcohol quite well.

Marik was silent a moment, seeming to be in deep thought, before a borderline psychotic smirk spread across his features. "I dare you to kiss the pharaoh no baka over there with tongue for a full thirty seconds."

Yami, who'd been sipping his eighth Rum and Coke, spit his mouthful clear across the room and stared wide-eyed at the Tomb Keeper. Yugi was flabbergasted. This was the first time anyone had found a way to crack Yami's constantly dignified poise. "Wh-what! That…that…_thing_ is not putting his lips anywhere near me!"

"Sorry, Pharaoh, but I believe this is my dare. Not your choice." Bakura retorted, climbing to his feet and stretching his arms over his head.

No one quite saw how or when it happened, but it couldn't have taken the thief more that 0.0000001 seconds to zip up to Yami and smash their lips together. The kiss was sloppy, and at first Yami pushed and flailed at Bakura's chest. But, seeing as his coordination and strength were both slightly marred at the moment, he finally gave up and let Bakura finish.

Yugi had to admit, he felt a tiny ball of jealousy in the pit of his stomach. Yami was kissing _his_ tomb robber. Albeit it was unwilling and without response, it was still a kiss. It was unnatural and Yugi didn't like it. Bakura was _his._ The Pharaoh had Ryou. The thief belonged _him _(though, technically, it was Yugi who belonged to Bakura).

When Bakura pulled back, Yami very nearly flew out. He flashed into the bathroom and shortly afterward, loud gargling noises were heard. Even Bakura grimaced and tipped back what was left in his fifth can of beer. "I owe you for that one, Keeper," he mumbled in warning, "That was a thousand times worse than I thought it would be."

The pharaoh soon returned, breath smelling heavily of mouthwash. "If you _ever_ even _think_ of doing that again, tomb robber…" Yami trailed off, mumbling words of heinous murder.

Bakura shrugged and returned to his corner. Yugi followed his every move, jealousy creeping up his spine. Oh he knew that it meant nothing and that Yami would probably die a thousand fiery deaths before even considering seeing Bakura…but the fact still remained that his lover had touched someone else. The small hikari wondered just how many times he'd been touched by another…how many tumbles he'd taken with a stranger or whore. It was well within the tomb robber's power to seduce anyone, Yugi was sure, and it made him sick to his stomach.

"Alright, Pharaoh. Truth or dare?" Bakura demanded, smirk broad.

Yami seemed undecided for a moment before shrugging nonchalantly. "Truth."

Bakura thought a minute before breaking out into laughter. He laughed…

…and laughed…

…and laughed some more.

Finally, he managed to calm himself down and ask one simple question that made half the room laugh almost as long as the thief had and the other half blush like tomatoes. "Fully erect, exactly how many inches is your cock?" (A/N: Sorry about this people! I know it's overly nasty, but I couldn't help it! I had to have Bakura humiliate the Pharaoh somehow! Plus, I have lemons on the brain at the moment…mmm lemons…)

Yami groaned and finished off the remainder of his drink. "How am I supposed to know? I don't exactly measure it."

"Seven and five eighths inches," Ryou answered through his hands, though you could still very clearly see the large extent to which his face had reddened, "And before any of you perverts ask, you don't want to know how I figured that out."

"Damn!" exclaimed Jonouchi, "Ryou's got a nasty side!"

And the game continued on, alcohol flowing freely. By the time an hour had passed, Malik had already ground on Jonouchi, Otogi had done a table dance, Seto revealed that his boxers did, in fact, have Blue Eyes White Dragon prints on them, Ryou had demonstrated his favourite sex position (surprising everyone with how flexible he could be), Honda had wet his hair, finally letting everyone know how he looked without a ridiculous spike, Mai and Shizuka had done little stripteases, Jonouchi had streaked around the block, Marik had stripped butt-naked, and Yugi had donned his favourite BDSM wear courtesy of a dare by Otogi (he'd chosen the same outfit he'd worn on Bakura's birthday, albeit he was hesitant to show it off. As expected, everyone especially Yami had nearly died of heart attacks). And this, of course, was not counting the times people had chosen not to complete their dare and instead remove and article of clothing.

"Oh, oh!" called an extremely smashed Jonouchi, "Let's play 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'!"

Yugi, on any other occasion, would've blushed and hidden his face. It didn't take a psychic to figure out that spending seven minutes in a closet with a drunk, gay, and possibly horny guy could turn ugly. But Jonouchi wasn't the only one under the influence. Yugi had had his fair share of booze, and he found that his judgement was a bit off. His vision was a bit blurry, and thoughts seemed hazy in his mind, but it didn't really faze him. Hell, he felt great! Better than he had in ages! Nothing was bothering him, not even the fact that he had been in bondage leather for the better part of half and hour in front of his closest friends.

"We'll need a bottle, though," Yami garbled, torso swaying from side to side loosely.

"Will an empty bottle of," Otogi paused to let a drunken hiccup escape his lip, "Rum do?"

"Yeah," sputtered Honda, "Now everyone get in a circle."

Now, I feel that, at this point, it is important to mention that everyone in the group could handle alcohol in different amounts. While Ryou, Yugi, Mai, Shizuka, and Anzu could barely crawl into place, Bakura and Marik had surprisingly little trouble standing up and plunking down onto the floor. Otogi, Honda, Yami, Malik, and Jonouchi sort of fell out of their chairs and inched forward, while Seto (who, as shocking as it is to hear, had been rather free with his drinks that night) tried to stand up, but failed miserably and, following suit, wriggled in beside his boyfriend.

"Oh! Oh! Me first! Let me go first!" spluttered Ryou, doing an impressive job of staying upright when he was rocking so uncontrollably.

Though it took him a few tries, the bottle was finally grasped, placed in the centre of the circle (which had turned out more like a triangle) and spun. Round and round it went, all eyes glued to its glassy shine. It was actually amazing how quiet a spinning bottle could make a room full of drunks be.

Slowly, it decelerated before coming to a full stop on…

…Seto Kaiba.

"Aw, shit." Yami cursed softly, snapping his fingers in annoyance.

Ryou blinked a few times, and then was up in a flash, dragging a rather dazed looking Kaiba behind him.

To say that the noises emitted from the closet were odd was an understatement. For seven minutes, there was grunting, shuffling, banging, and the occasional unintelligible yell or curse. Both Yami and Jonouchi looked horrified, assuming the worst until.

Malik had barely opened the door after the time limit when Kaiba flew out and across the room. Ryou sauntered back to his seat nonchalantly, ignoring the rather fearful antics of the (normally) calm, cool, and collected Seto.

"Kaiba…is that a braid in your hair?" Yami snickered, pointing to the mass of hair jutting out from his brown locks.

Seto's eyes never left Ryou as he inched forward and sat gingerly beside his boyfriend. "Yes…that thing is psycho…he plaited my hair, damn it!"

If anything, Yami looked more proud of Ryou than ever. "Damn, I love you!"

And so, after a round of hearty laughter, the game continued on. After Jonouchi ending up with Marik, Malik with Yami, Otogi with Mai, Shizuka with Honda, and Ryou with Anzu, it was finally Yugi who volunteered to take his turn.

"Okay, last round. It's like…" Malik squinted at his watch and brought his wrist up to eye level, "Two AM…in the morning…holy crap…"

"Okay…I'll make it count then…" Yugi slurred before giving the bottle an energetic twirl.

It shimmered dully in the dim lighting before slowing down more and more. Tension rose (well, as much as tension can rise for a room full of drunks) higher and higher before it finally came to a stop, nose pointing directly at…

…Bakura.

And Yugi found himself marvelling at his luck.

Yami, in his inebriated state, couldn't do anything but glare haphazardly and give the tomb robber a few jumbled warnings.

Yugi stumbled to his feet and barely made it to the closet without falling flat on his face.

Bakura, on the other hand, was surprisingly steady on his feet and wavered only once on his journey. He slid in behind Yugi and leaned back on the door as it was swung shut.

Immediately, Yugi was in his arms, being uncharacteristically bold. His hands wandered up and down the albino's torso and, as much as he tried to deny himself, Bakura felt the slightest bit of arousal at his ministrations.

Yugi had just reached up on his tip toes to run small kisses along Bakura's neck when he found himself being abruptly pushed away. "'Kura, come on! It's the perfect opportunity…"

"No."

Yugi slid forward again, and slid arms around his lover's slender waist, but was again pushed away, more forcibly this time. "I said no, Ra damn it!"

The smaller boy felt a rather odd mixture of hurt and shock at the tomb robber's actions. Usually, he would've expected Bakura to jump at any chance at a make-out session. Why was he denying him now? Had he finally come to his senses and decided that his well being wasn't worth screwing the little hikari?

"Why not?" Yugi demanded, now feeling more anger that hurt. He scrounged for time for this guy, and he was about to give up a perfectly good chance? Yugi wanted him, and though he didn't show it often, he hated not getting what he wanted.

"Because you're drunk. It's not right if you don't know what you're doing."

Yugi opened his mouth to retort, but found that he had nothing left to say. His alcohol-affected mind couldn't quite comprehend what Bakura had meant, and he found that the taller duelist was more blurry than he had been before.

Finally, his world went black as the floor rushed up to meet him.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Kumori: Wow, that last part was really bad on my part. Sorry!

Kioko: Mind telling everyone why it took so long to update? Hm?

Kumori: Oh…yeah…about that…okay, first I had a Talent Show to worry about, and then one of my very best friends, not to mention my crush, passed away. Let's see you write comedy when someone so dear to you passed without knowing how you felt about them.

Kioko: For once, I have nothing smart-aleck to say.

Kumori: Anyway, look out for a one shot dedicated to my friend. May he rest in peace.

Kioko: Amen.

Kumori: -.-" Way to ruin the moment. Anyhoo, again, I'm sorry for the writing quality in the chapter, but I needed to get these random, perverted, comedy ideas out of my system. Now I can focus on the actual _plot_ of the thing. Call in the troubadours and sound the trumpets! A warning for more angst in the next chapter!

Kioko: Now review people! It'll help her get her old writing flair back!


	8. Why Do I Doubt You?

Kumori: Hey! I'm back!

Kagayami: Surprise, surprise! I thought you were never going to update!

Kumori: Oh, shut up! Anyway, here are my replies!

bladedge: Thanks. And yes! I did rather well in my talent show! Thank you for asking! Always glad to see a new reviewer!

AlwaysSearching: Thank you…I'm working to make things better. It's not easy, but with nice reviews like this, suddenly it feels a little easier! Thank you!

- glomps Yuugi -: Thank you so much! I tried to make it as funny as I could. Ah yes, can't you just imagine Bakura in a shiny leather skirt? XD

Oh, maybe Anzu likes Yugi and maybe she doesn't…you'll just have to see! ..: maniacal laughing fit :..

XD Ah yes, even the floor can't stay away from Yugi's over-cute-shmexiness!

dogangeslrule: What is there to say but thank you? And don't worry! I won't stop writing this pairing until they nail shut my coffin!

Muse of Sarcasm: Thanks! Glad you liked it and thank you for your support.

tinkle-time-kelly: Aw, don't worry about the preachiness…I don't mind! And don't worry, my knowledge will not be misused! ..: cool superhero music :..

And anyway, my talent show went well for me and I'm getting by with the loss of John.

Thanks for the review! Luv ya!

frogger666: YAY! ..: sings :.. I'm good at perverted humour! I'm good at perverted humour! I rule all!

Ahem…anyway…I'm glad you liked it! And I hope your friends were excited about it too (man, I'd pay to see their faces when you told them about it).

Mjus: Ah, maybe a bit of both, hmm? Ah, but the question is, what revenge will Yami take?

Sonseray: Ah, yes, I love the drunken-ness! And there are reasons for Bakura not being his usual (and I'm quoting you here) 'gotta-fuck-Yugi-now-Ra-damnit' self, but I'm afraid you shall have to wait for them.

But you should be glad to know that I have something planned for Anzu by the end of this story.

miko-hanyou: Yeah, I'm not on cliffie-crack all the time!

Dude…that's…creepy. I'm updating, I'm updating!

Myou-Bakura: Aww, why thank y- ..: cuts off as she notices flowers. Huggles them to chest and runs off into random hills, screaming :.. YAY! Lemons! All for MEEEE! YAY!

Oh, and thank you for the review and for making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside…(and for the yummy lemons!)

TaintedWolf: Yay! A new regular! I wub you! And I'm glad I could make you laugh! And make you all warm and fuzzy inside through a high-five!

And thank you! I try to make my lemons as "frunkin' shmexay" as I can! ..: humpkisslove back :..

I-Y-T-Y: How do they know it's Yugi and Bakura and not Yami and Ryou? Well, Ryou's never on top…..: cheeky wink :..

Anyway, thanks for the review! FANGIRL PRIDE!

FurubaFmaNarutoHngFan: YAY! Another new reviewer! ..: showers you with Yugi and Bakura plushies :.. And thank you! I'm glad you like it!

Hakiri-Nefertiri: ..: hugs back :.. That means a lot coming from a writer who I have so much respect for. I love your stories (especially the YugixBakura ones!). How about this…I'll keep updating my YB story if you keep updating yours. Deal?

Kumori: Whoa! Twelve reviews for one chapter! I love you all! And now, onto the long-awaited chapter!

Kagayami: Finally!

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Yugi groaned as he slowly regained consciousness and found his head to be throbbing painfully (a not-too pleasant reminder of why alcohol was a very, _very_ bad thing). He opened his eyes a crack, but the bright morning sun streaming through the picture window immediately gave his head an extra excruciating pulse. He shut his eyes tight again, trying to crawl back into the comfortable recesses of sleep.

Besides, his pillow was just too comfortable to leave. It was soft and warm and…

…moving?

Yes, there was no doubt about it; Yugi's "pillow" was moving up and down in a rhythmic motion, a light pounding beneath the surface.

Yugi's eyes shot open, and he pushed the instant pang of pain in his head away. He swung his eyes upward and was met with a mop of blonde hair. He tried to wriggle away, but found that pair of lean arms were holding him tightly around the waist.

"Jonouchi!" Yugi hissed, "Jonouchi let me go! I'm not a teddy bear!"

The other, still blissfully unaware of his rather embarrassing predicament, remained happily in the confines of slumber. He murmured incoherently in his dreamy state and tightened his grip on poor Yugi, effectively trapping the youth against his chest.

On any other occasion, Yugi would've put up a fight. He would've squirmed, or kicked, or smacked his best friend upside the head. But he was in the midst of a terrible hangover and none of those things sounded truly enjoyable at that point. And so, with a sigh, he let his eyes slide shut and tried to relax. Perhaps, in a while, Jonouchi would let up his grip enough from Yugi to squirm away. Besides, the smaller boy was content to lie there and wait in silence.

Or at least he was…until a certain brown-haired CEO's cerulean eyes fluttered open. He seemed to have a reaction very similar to Yugi's. His eyes shut tight for a few moments before they finally slid open.

It took a few moments for the brown-haired man to comprehend what he was seeing, but when it finally kicked in…he was sitting up in a flash, sending a powerful glare in Yugi's direction. "What…the…hell…" each word was spoken slowly and dangerously, filled with malice and contempt.

Yugi had only a moment to ponder how Kaiba could manage to make a whisper sound so spiteful before said man was prying Jonouchi's arms from his little body. The act was careless, and he ended up with a few elbow jabs to the ribs, but he was grateful for finally being freed. Or at least, as grateful as one can be while being glared at like some common murderer.

"What the hell were you doing with _my_ puppy!"

Yugi resisted the urge to laugh at the use of his best friend's pet name.

Yugi probably should've protested his friend's innocence. His mind screamed at him to do so, but his body was exhausted and, at that moment, it seemed easier to let his friend handle this one. "I didn't…we weren't…you know what? Ask Jonouchi."

Kaiba's blonde haired lover still laid in a peaceful sleep, his mouth curled up slightly in a smile and his arms now resting across his stomach. Yugi blinked a few times, amazed at just how much the blonde could sleep through, however, when he noticed the almost murderous glare Seto was sending his friend, he thought it best to just leave the couple to their own doings.

As it turns out, Yugi's judgement was perfect. As soon as he left the living room in favour of the kitchen, a loud yelp was heard from Jonouchi, followed by something along the lines of "I was drunk! I didn't know! We didn't do anything! Calm down, Seto-kins!"

Yugi shook his head. Puppy and Seto-kins? For the longest time, he didn't think it was possible to hate someone so much you actually love them…but when it came to Seto and Jonouchi, it actually sort of made sense.

Quickly, Yugi disposed of that thought. It was way too complicated to ponder when his head hurt as much as it did.

"Morning Yugi!"

Yugi grimaced and clutched his head. "Shh, Ryou," he hissed, "Not so loud…"

Yami's deep chuckle resounded agonizingly in his skull. "There's Advil in the washroom, aibou."

Yugi nodded and made his way to the stairs, silently cursing the makers of Kahlua.

Each step was agony, and by the time he reached the bathroom and stumbled in, he was desperate for any medicinal help he could get his hands on. He fumbled around in the cabinet over the sink, knocking more than a few bottles to the floor, before he finally pulled out his prize.

Ah, saviour, thy name is Advil.

Pouring two into his open palm, he popped them into his mouth and downed them with a sip of water from the faucet. Closing the cabinet (and resolving to clean up the spilled pill bottles in a few minutes when his head didn't feel like it was stuffed with cotton), Yugi was about to turn around and leave when he caught sight of something odd…

Sound asleep, sprawled on the toilet with the tiniest dab of drool dribbling down his chin, was Otogi. His raven hair spilled across his face and his clothes were mussed and wrinkled.

Yugi debated waking him (if only to find out why he was sleeping on a toilet, of all places), but stopped with his hand a few inches from the other boy's shoulder. "On second thought, I don't want to know." he whispered to himself. Slowly, he tip toed out into the hallway and shut the door quietly behind him.

Now, finally in silence with the Advil just starting to take effect, Yugi leaned back on the door and tried to make sense of what had happened the night before. His memory was…hazy at best, but one incident rang clear in his mind.

Bakura had rejected him. Plain and simple. He'd pushed him away and told him in no complicated manner that he wanted no contact with him. Even in his drunken state, that one had hurt. Maybe it was finally happening…maybe Bakura had finally grown tired of him. It made him sick to his stomach, but it made sense. Bakura was gorgeous, manipulative, and the epiphany of dark desire. He could have anyone he wanted, if he put his mind to it. He was a master of seduction; it was one game he never lost at.

It made sense to Yugi that he'd given up on screwing him…it was easier to go out and have a tumble with a stranger.

But he had claimed the young duellist. He'd taken him, bitten him, and claimed him for his own. Why, now, would he decide to leave him in the dust? It didn't make any sense…

Yugi heaved a sigh and pushed himself away from the wall. Matters concerning Bakura were complicated and he made up his mind to think them over later. 'I'll get answers later,' he thought to himself, 'I'll get dressed now.'

As he walked down the hall towards his room, a memory tickled his brain. He couldn't quite make it out, but somehow he knew it was important. Something about bondage…and Otogi…

Suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks, the recollection snapping into focus like lightning. Last night…he'd been wearing his bondage leather...and he'd never taken it off…so that would mean…

He almost didn't want to look down, afraid of what he would find. Hesitantly, he let his eyes drop, breath catching in his throat as he did so. "Oh…my…Ra…" he murmured to himself in awe, "Who…?"

In place of the form-fitting leather he thought he'd find, he found himself in a pair of dark wash jeans and a black t-shirt. Only…he didn't remember getting dressed…

He sighed again, making a mental note _never_ to get that drunk again. It produced far more unanswered questions than he was comfortable with. Scrubbing a hand through his hair, he continued on down the hallway to his room, hoping to find his "other" outfit before his grandpa did.

Without a thought, he swung open his door and blinked at the sudden burst of light from his open window.

What happened when his eyes adjusted would probably be comical to most, but at that moment, time seemed to go in slow motion for Yugi. He stumbled back out of his room and covered his eyes with his hands, letting out a loud, piercing yelp.

There, nude and tangled in his bed sheets, were none other than Malik and Marik, limbs twisted and jumbled with each other. It didn't take a genius to figure out what the white streaks marring the blankets were…

Yugi stumbled down the hall and stairs, screaming bloody murder as he did so. His yells were deafening and his eyes remained tightly shut, and so he didn't realize exactly what hit him when he found himself running straight into something warm and firm.

"Aibou! Aibou, calm down! What's wrong?"

He recognized the voice as his Yami's worried one instantly. "Yami!" he cried hysterically, "Yami, they were in my bed! They did it in my bed! That's so wrong! Dear Ra, Yami, in my bed!"

Finally, he opened his eyes, only to be met with confused stares from nine different people. "Aibou…who was in your bed?"

But Yugi never got a chance to answer (apparently, Malik and Marik had impeccable timing). Clothed only in Yugi's bed sheets (which were tied haphazardly around their waists), the sandy haired couple stumbled into the kitchen.

"You two owe me a new bed!" Yugi hollered, grimacing at the mental image that refused to leave him be.

The reaction in the room was simultaneous. Like an invisible wave, sickly and disgusted looks overtook every face and the realization of the situation hit them. Exclamations of "Ew!' "Gross!" and "Nasty!" chorused in the air.

However, Bakura (who was sitting rather comfortably on the counter), just smirked and flashed Marik a rather psychotic grin, which the tomb keeper eagerly returned. "Actually," Marik said, teeth barred in a lecherous smile, "If that's the way you're going to count, then we owe you a new dresser too…and a new carpet…"

Yugi had to resist the urge to throw up…and for the first time that morning, it wasn't from his hangover.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Yugi waved at the black limo as it quickly faded from view around the corner. It was six o-clock, twilight hues just starting to paint the sky, and Jou and Seto had finally left (after a long episode where Seto had tried every hair product in the house to try and loosen the braid in his hair…his hair still had a wavy kink in one side.)

Yugi turned to go back inside and immediately had to stifle a yelp as he ran head first into a torso (for the second time that day). "Watch it, chibi!"

Yugi froze. He swore that one day he'd put a bell on the tomb robber, just so he'd be able to tell when he was coming.

"…Bakura…" Yugi silently cursed the waver in his voice and how weak it sounded, "I wanted to ask you about what happened last night…" 'Breathe,' he told himself, 'Just breathe.'

"Forget it…"

"Bakura, I just want to know…"

"I said 'forget it!'"

Yugi flinched. Bakura's iron-clad glare seemed to penetrate his very soul. "…You're sick of me already?"

The small duellist expected a smirk, or an "Of course." He expected to be cursed at or yelled at or shunned for his weakness.

But he most certainly did _not_ expect the slight softening of Bakura's features or the heavy sigh that escaped the tall albino's lips. "It's not right if you don't know what you're doing," he mumbled, almost inaudibly, "Now fucking let me go."

Yugi couldn't protest as he was shoved out of the way and Bakura stalked off, followed quickly by Marik who quickly flashed him an odd grin and poked his nose.

"_It's not right if you don't know what you're doing."_ Bakura's words echoed in his mind. Since when did he care about right and wrong? Since when did he care about Yugi's well-being?

Or maybe he just thought that Yugi would be sloppy in his drunken state…that he would be no good. That sounded a little closer to the truth in Yugi's mind.

Yugi shook his head. That man was a mystery wrapped in an enigma…and he didn't have the energy to figure him out at the moment.

Yugi trudged back into the game shop and plopped onto the couch shutting his eyes, sinking into its inviting warmth with a contented groan. He loved his friends…really, he did. But they took a lot out of him. And what with Bakura and Yami and this whole complicated mess that he'd gotten himself into…it was getting harder and harder to muster up the energy to get through each day.

"Tea?"

Yugi suddenly found a rather pleasing scent wafting beneath his nose, and he found himself smiling ever so slightly. Ah, Ryou always knew just what to do…"Thanks," he murmured, opening his eyes and accepting the steaming cup of tea from the white-haired hikari, "You're a life-saver."

Ryou smiled sweetly at him and, taking his own cup of tea from the coffee table, took a seat beside Yugi on the couch. "I know. What ever would you do without me?" he giggled and carefully took a sip from his mug.

"Ugh…crash and burn," came a voice from the doorway, "And you know it."

Malik made his way to a chair and, in much the same fashion as Yugi, settled in, leaning forward briefly to snatch the third and last cup from the table.

Yugi momentarily let his eyes slide shut once more. He had great friends, each one special in their own way. But when it came right down to it, Malik and Ryou were his favourite to spend time with. Maybe it was the fact that they were all hikaris, or maybe that they just seemed to connect in some odd yet perfect way, but in times like this, when they were all just relaxing together alone (Yami having gone with Jonouchi and Seto to try out some new duelling system or something of the like), Yugi found himself completely at peace and undisturbed.

"So, Yugi, how long have you been with Bakura?"

Okay, so _most_ of the time he was at peace and undisturbed. Right now, he had to stop from spilling his tea as his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "W-What?" he stuttered, panic growing in his stomach, "Malik! How could you tell?"

He snapped his gaze over to Malik, but found not the cheeky smile that expected, but instead an expression similar to the one he himself was wearing. "I-I didn't say a word, Yugi. Not to anyone…"

At times, it was almost as if all hikari's shared a mind link, because at the exact same moment, both Yugi and Malik narrowed their eyes, both muttering the same name with the same amount of anger and hate. "Marik…"

Oh, how could he? After what Malik had said, how _could_ he? But what if it was worse? What if he told Yami and everyone else?

A pure icy stone settled itself in the pit of Yugi's stomach and it refused to move. Malik seemed to be glaring daggers at nothing in particular and Ryou…

Ryou was laughing like a madman.

Yugi blinked. This was not the time for merriment! "Ryou what's your problem! This is serious!" Malik chided (which is quite odd, as the violet-eyed boy rarely chided _anyone_ for _anything_).

"I…it's just…your faces! I…it's…priceless!" the white-haired uke stuttered in between gasps and fits of laughter, "Marik…didn't…tell me…anything!"

Yugi blinked in confusion (a bad habit that he seemed to have picked up) and cocked his head to one side. "What? Then how…?"

It took a few minutes for Ryou to calm down; his face was red with mirth as he sat back and wiped away a few stray tears. Even so, his bright, cheerful smile remained as he brought his cup to his lips and took a long drought. "Yugi, I figured it out on my own." he stated, amusement still evident in his voice.

If anything, the lump in Yugi's stomach worsened. At least if Marik had told him, he could've taken comfort in the fact that he had to be _told _and that Yugi himself was being discreet about the whole thing. But if he had just guessed…"Am I really that obvious?"

His tone must've been incredibly bleak, because Ryou's face fell almost immediately. He scooted over to the shorter boy and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, face suddenly filled with sympathy and a grave worry that didn't fit him. "No, Yugi, no. You're not obvious. But I'm his hikari…I can tell these things. Plus, one time he let the mind link slip open for a few minutes while you two were…uh…" He trailed off and cleared his throat, the tiniest of smiles pulling at his lips.

Yugi's face lit up to an interesting shade of red and he buried his face in his hands. Though he felt undeniable relief at Ryou's words, he couldn't believe the tomb robber had been so careless. It was an odd feeling, relief mixed with embarrassment, but none the less, Yugi found himself smiling. "Well that's a relief…sort of."

It was Malik's turn to break out into a laughing fit, even throwing in a few knee slaps. "That's way too funny for its own good!" he choked out.

"Malik! It's not funny!"

Okay, so maybe Yugi was lying. It was funny and he knew it. Which showed when both Ryou and Yugi burst out giggling. These were the moments Yugi lived for. Those few fleeting seconds when he could just laugh and forget about everything else that was troubling him.

But, sadly, moments like those were few and far between and when they came, they usually didn't last. This one, sadly, was much shorter than Yugi would've hoped. As soon as the laughter died down, he was left with a rotten feeling in his stomach reminiscent of any time he thought about Bakura.

"Yugi, what exactly do you feel for him?" Ryou asked, placing his empty cup on the table and leaning back to once again put an arm around Yugi. It was just another reason Yugi enjoyed his and Malik's company…they seemed to know just what to do in order to make an uncomfortable situation, a trifle less terrible.

But the question puzzled Yugi. What _did_ he feel for Bakura? Perhaps he'd been using the word "love" a bit too easily. His feelings were, to put it bluntly, a jumbled mess that he himself couldn't pick through. "I don't know…I can't describe it…" he murmured rather despondently, looking to the ground. Suddenly, the carpet seemed very interesting.

"Try." Malik's voice was deadly serious and compassionate, all traces of his usual humourous and sometimes perverted self seeming to have disappeared completely.

Yugi took a deep breath, trying to ignore the swelling lump in his throat. "It's…it's the most confusing and varying thing I've ever felt. When I'm with him, I feel…I don't know…right. I feel excited and just seeing him makes my stomach flip-flop. I feel light and airy and like I could do anything. But as soon as I'm away from him, suddenly I don't know what to think. He's _Bakura_. I realize over and over again that I shouldn't be trusting him, that what I'm doing is dangerous and quite possibly suicidal, and that by indulging myself I'm lying to everyone I hold dear. I'm betraying all my closest friends for a tomb robber who doesn't care about me and will probably dump me for some whore who's a better screw than me. But I can't get enough of him. He's everything I hate…but I think I love him. I shouldn't; I know I'm going to get hurt. I know he's most likely not faithful and that he could have anyone, but I really do want to be with him. Sometimes I just want to rip my hair out and scream…and then I see him. And it all goes away…"

Yugi trailed off, unable to finish. He'd never voiced what he felt before…he'd become exceptionally good at pushing his feelings aside. But to let it all go…he realized just what a hopeless situation he was in. Why was he even trying? Like he had a shot with Bakura? He was a good fuck, and that's all he was.

"Yugi…you shouldn't do this to yourself…" Ryou's soft voice rang in his ears.

"I know, Ryou, I know. But I just can't quit him…not now. Then I won't be near him at all, and that would kill me."

"But Yugi, you're just hurting your-"

"It's okay Ryou," Malik voice cut off whatever the white-haired boy had been about to say, "We can't stop him. Believe me, it's impossible."

Ryou's chocolate eyes lowered and he sighed. Who was he kidding? Malik was right. He could tell just by Yugi's eyes that the very idea of giving up his relationship with Bakura, however painful and confusing it was, killed the boy. And even though he knew his yami well enough to know that it would take a miracle to accept Yugi as a steady boyfriend – let alone to fall in love with him. "I…I suppose. But if you ever need to talk about anything at all, Yugi, don't be afraid to call me or stop by. I want to help you."

"Ditto." Malik put in with a little smile, lavender eyes sparkling with the utmost recognition and empathy.

Yugi, though more puzzled now than he had been before, couldn't help but give a little smile back. It ended all conversation on Bakura, leaving everyone worried and concerned.

They all knew what Yugi was like. He'd spontaneously combust before seeking help for his problems. They boy was just too nice, not wanting to unload his troubles onto others. Ryou just hoped that feature wouldn't be his undoing.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Kumori: Phew! All done! This chapter was hell to write! I'm still not all that happy with the quality, but I kept you in suspense for long enough!

Kagayami: No kidding. Now tell them about your goal!

Kumori: Oh yes! My goal is to get three more chapters up before I go to Minneapolis for September long week-end. It's a long shot, but I want to get this fic rolling again! And I want to get back in the game! Lately I've been really unhappy with my writing for this story.

Kagayami: And for good reason…

Kumori: I'm going to ignore that, lucky for you…Anyway, you know what'll help get those chapters up…REVIEWS! A special little excerpt from a YugixBakura fic I have in the works if I get enough reviews!


	9. You Know I Don't Want To

Kumori: YAY! I ish back!

Kagayami: Huttah.

Kumori: Now, for my review replies:

miko-hanyou: You just watch me! Before I leave on Friday, there'll be two more chapters to join this one! You just watch!

TaintedWolf: Oh, you make me blush! I'm always self-conscious about my writing, but it's reviewers like you who make me get up and get writing again! I'm glad to hear you like this story so much and I you're now on my list of heroes! (For no particular reason…I just really, _really_ like you! .) ..: glompage :..

Kawaii-Hime-Ceres: Short, sweet, and definitely appreciated! Glad you like my story! Thanks!

Muse of Sarcasm: First of all, I'd like to say that I love your name! I don't know why, but I do! And secondly, I'm glad that you love my story so much! It's your lucky day! I'm going to be updating like a mad woman in the next two days!

dogangeslrule: Ah, perhaps Bakura will tell him. But then again, his air of mystery is what attracts Yugi to him…oh, I can't lie to you! Yes, he'll tell him eventually! . I've role played this couple before and it also turned out differently than this story. It's fun to look at this relationship from different angles, I think. Thanks for the review!

tinkle-time-kelly: Ah, you understand Bakura's actions perfectly. I love readers like you. You make it worthwhile! Anyway, thanks for the review! I'm always glad to hear form you! Oh! And good luck with all the reviewing you're going to do! Lots of work, but it's what we writer's thrive on, ne?

vixenia: Well, yes, it was slightly depressing. And sadly, it only gets worse…but don't fret! I won't torture our bishounens for too long! Thanks for the review! Luv ya lots!

Mjus: Ah! So I'm not the only one with yami problems! Anyway, as for the review, I swear you can read my mind. In fact, in the next few chapters, I'm planning to write a rather long section from Bakura's view…it's creepy how you know these things…but Anyhoo, thanks for the review! Yours are always entertaining (and even inspire me sometimes!). You're not afraid of constructive criticism and I like the honesty! Thanks again! .

Raven: Really? I'm a god in your eyes? Just because of my little old lemon? Thank you so much! And I really do believe that there aren't enough lemons with Yugi as the seme! I just had to put a stop to that, now didn't I? . Anyway, thanks a bunch!

AlwaysSearching: Ah, of course I'm back! I would never leave! And more chapters are on the way! Thanks!

Dark Hikari Twilight: Ah, yes, cute like a newborn kitten! I love this pairing! Thanks for the sweet review. ..: smiles back :..

CosmicEssence: Wow! Long review! Okay, let's take this in strides. 1) Yes, I suppose most writers have a problem with their writing. I guess it's just that when you're trying to get all your ideas down, they come out rushier and less well done then you'd hoped. 2) Oh, yes! I was really hoping that the angst and confusion was getting through. I wanted this to be more than just humour, and I'm glad that you think it's so well done! Thanks so much! That boosted my confidence about fifty points! 3) I'm glad you like the bondage scene and the others you mentioned. I try to be original, but sometimes I worry that what's funny or cool to me may not be to others. 4) "Jonouchi!" Yugi hissed, "Jonouchi let me go! I'm not a teddy bear!" – Feel free to archive it! 5) How many points has Yugi got on Marik's scale? Well counting the ten he just received…that would make…umm…..: counts on fingers :.. Ten! Yeah, maybe Yugi's not Marik's favourite person, but he's climbing! 6) Glad you love it! Many updates are coming up soon!

Kumori: Sheesh! I'm glad for all the feedback, people! Love you all so much!

Kagayami: Um, I believed you promised them a tidbit from an up and coming YugixBakura fanfiction?

Kumori: Oh yeah! Well, here it is. Fresh out of my brain. It'll probably be reworded before I actually fit it into the story, but here's a little taste:

_Yugi gasped and let out a little moan as he felt warmth slide down his torso. He didn't have to look down to know that his chest was leaking crimson. He could feel the sting of the cut, feel the intense pain of it. His breath came in short pants and his body was on fire from head to toe._

_It felt so good._

_He let himself ride the waves of pain, let himself get lost in it. Ra, how he loved it. He didn't know why the sight of his own skin yielding to a blade excited him so and he didn't know why the scent and feel of his blood gave him such a thrill. All he knew was that it made him feel better and he wanted as much of this delicious pain as he could get._

_Again, he felt the cold metal of a knife on his chest, followed by the distinct burning as it slashed at his skin. Oh, what pleasure! Physical, mental, emotional, sexual. All thoughts of regret or disgust were drowned in his bliss._

"_Bakura!" he gasped, letting his violet eyes slide shut, "Bakura, hurt me again!"_

Kagayami: Dude…that's twisted.

Kumori: Yeah, it'll be a lot darker than most of my fics. So, tell me what you think!

Kagayami: And now, the chapter!

Kumori: It's pretty short, but hey! How long can I draw out fifteen minutes of short (yet definitely meaningful and important) dialogue?

Kagayami: Don't worry. I'll get miko-hanyou to make sure the next one's longer.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Bakura narrowed his eyes at nothing in particular as he took a long, cool swig from his can of beer. A busty blonde (and rather inebriated) woman batted her eyelashes at him a few seats down, but the white-haired man ignored her.

In fact, he was doing a stand-up job of ignoring everything around him. The small, partially dingy bar around him had no effect on him what-so-ever. Scantily clad waitresses bustled about from one table to another, the short, stocky bartender behind the bar busied himself with polishing glasses when he wasn't needed with customers, and a scrawny brunette with a scraggly beard scrubbed at the floor with a mop and bucket (probably leaving it dirtier than it already was). Shadowy characters lurked in corners, sipping away at their drinks, and a rather large and loud group of teenagers sat in a booth, drunkenly yelling, cursing, and laughing. A few people (including Bakura and the blonde) sat hunched over their drinks at the bar itself, and smoke hung in the air like a thick fog.

And still, Bakura didn't see it, really. This was where he came to relax and think, as odd as it was, and his mind was wandering as he brooded over his drink. His hands tightened into fists every once in a while, and his facial expression, if it was possible, was more dark than usual.

There was no doubt about it. The tomb robber, mighty as he made himself out to be, was deeply troubled by something.

"Aw, what's got your panties in a twist?"

Bakura's scowl deepened. "Fuck you, Marik."

The sandy-haired yami just smirked. "Well, currently that's Malik's job. But I'm sure he wouldn't mind a little three-way action…"

Bakura growled deep in his throat. "Ishtar, shut the fuck up."

Marik mock gasped and put a hand over his mouth. "That hurt, Bakura. That hurt," he exclaimed in fake sensitivity, "What's the matter? Screwing the pharaoh's light got you PMSing?"

Bakura, though it pained him to admit it, was surprised. Marik knew? The _tomb keeper_ knew? And he was actually keeping his big mouth shut?

It took a good deal of self control to force any evidence of his shock under a mask of cool annoyance. "Who the hell told you that?" he hissed, giving Marik an icy glare.

Marik flinched. "Ow. Geez, I _felt_ that look. Would you just calm down? Don't mess yourself. I overheard Malik and the little runt talking."

Bakura grunted. Like that was supposed to make it better. Matters with Yugi were complicated enough without having Marik intervene. "Drop it, Marik. You don't know what the hell you're talking about."

Marik grinned. "Oh, so you're not denying it! Bakura and Yugi are a thing! I never would have guessed…."

Bakura made a sound of irritation in the back of his throat and his glower intensified. "We are _not _a 'thing'. He's a good fuck and a happy little pleasure slave. Now fuck off!"

It was then that the unthinkable happened. It was so impossible, extraordinary, and utterly unfathomable that Hell, at that moment, must have frozen over. Marik dropped his lecherous demeanour. He wore a serious frown, and his eyes narrowed at Bakura. Even when he was fighting…even when he was insane in Battle City…Marik always had some wise crack to spout out. His psychotic, perverted darkness had become a skin that he wore all the time, and for the first time, he dropped all hints of it.

"Oh, please, are you still feeding yourself that tired speech?" he ground out almost bitterly, "Honestly, I thought you were less pathetic than that. That is the biggest pile of bullshit I've ever heard!" It was his turn to glare at the white-haired man. Though he didn't show it often, Marik understood more than he was given credit for and when it came to Bakura and Yugi, he knew first-hand what it was like for the tomb raider. He knew just what it was like and that the only way to meet Bakura's hostility was with hostility of his own.

He expected everything aside from the hand that landed across his cheek in a flash. His cheek immediately broke out into a fiery pain and he nearly fell out of his chair. Bakura had back-handed him and he wasn't going to lie. It hurt like hell.

He straightened himself to find the thief giving him an icy stare, his hand still half raised in its descent. "Don't _dare_ call me pathetic when you don't know anything about anything. You don't have a fucking clue so fuck off!"

Considering the red mark blooming on Marik's face, he took Bakura's actions and words in stride, face only darkening a little. "_I _don't know _anything_ about _anything_? Who the fuck do you think you are?" he spat indignantly, "You think I haven't been there? I've been there and back again two times over! I fucked my hikari senseless, I fed myself lies about it, and I did just about everything you can imagine to keep myself from realizing the truth! He's not just a fuck-toy to you anymore, so be a man and get over it!"

Bakura could've protested. He could've slugged Marik again, stormed out, told him that he was dead wrong.

But he couldn't. He couldn't make himself do it. It angered him even further, but he wanted to hear what Marik had to say. "What the hell are you talking about? What makes you such a god damn genius on the subject?"

Marik uncharacteristically sighed and sagged in his seat. "What makes me such a god damn genius? I told you, Bakura, I did it. Malik and I were screwing each other long before we started anything. Ra, for almost eight months we fucked like rabid monkeys in mating season. I thought I hated him. No, I _convinced_ myself that I hated him."

Bakura narrowed his eyes and squashed the little voice in his head that perked up, 'Sounds awfully familiar, don't you think?'

"But I kept thinking about him. He haunted me. Our few 'fun-time fucks' as I called them were starting to become a life force to me. When I went too long without him, I started to go crazy. I wasn't supposed to feel it, but I did. And I could suppress it for a while, but it ate away at me until eventually I thought about him every waking moment of the day."

'Hmm…who does that remind you of, Bakura?' Again, Bakura tried to silence the little voice in head.

"I don't know what he did to me, Bakura, but I can recognize it happening to you. You're just too much of a prick to realize it."

With one last glare, Marik drained his beer can of its contents and left without looking back. He hated to get all sentimental on the thief, but what other choice did he have? He may not have cared what happened to Bakura, but Malik cared about Yugi. By making Yugi happy, he could make Malik happy.

He may have been a sadistic bastard, but he was first and foremost Malik's lover. And Malik came first. He'd do anything for him…even if it took him forever to realize it. Even if he had to get all mushy on Bakura a hundred times. 'Now just don't fuck it up, tomb robber!' he thought silently, stuffing his hands in his pockets as the cool night air hit him.

As Bakura watched Marik's retreating back, he found his thoughts swimming even more than usual. 'What in the seven hells was that supposed to be? Share time with Marik? Ra, Yugi, what are you doing to my life?'

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Kumori: There you go! YAY for sentimental Marik!

Kagayami: A bit OOC…and short…but not bad. The plot is thickening!

Kumori: ..: gasp :.. Was that…a compliment?

Kagayami:…Maybe.

Kumori: Anyway, the next chapter will be up in a matter of hours! According to miko-hanyou, if I get three chapters (including this one) up before the end of this week, she'll give me five bucks! If that's not incentive, I don't know what is!

Well, see you all in a little while!


	10. But I Need You To Show Me

Kumori: I told you the next chapter would be out in a matter of hours!

Kagayami: Wow…for once it wasn't complete and total bull.

Kumori: And for once, I have to agree with you.

Kagayami: Yippee.

Kumori: Oh, shove it! Anyway, my review replies are short this time…because there are only three reviews! Oh well, that's what you get when you leave so little time between chapters, I suppose.

miko-hanyou: Aw, not even an "I liked the chapter!" or a "This story is good!" Just more pestering! Sheesh, no love for the poor authouress! Ah, well! I love ya anyways! Ooooo, I know! Double digits! Ooooooo! See ya real soon! (And when I do, I want my five bucks!)

Muse of Sarcasm: Yes! So winning the bet has a double benefit! Five bucks _and_ you'll worship me! Well have no fear! That bet is in the bag! "Ok, I love the pairing of Yugi and Bakura, but

especially when you're writing..." – Thank you so much! That's got to be one of the best compliments I've gotten! ..: gives you chocolate and Bakura/Yugi plushies :.. YAY!

frogger666: I know! Marik should get an award for being able to outsmart Bakura! Anyway, thanks for the review! ..: glomp :..

Kumori: Yep. That's it. Now, on to the chapter!

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

"You know, you never did tell us who you had a crush on." Malik said with a cheeky grin, arching his back into his chair in a lithe stretch.

Yugi groaned inwardly. The conversation between him, Ryou, and Malik had actually been going rather well since the topic of Bakura had been dropped. But now, his gut twisted again into a nervous knot. "It's…it's no big deal. I mean…"

Ryou rolled his eyes, still smiling, and nudged Yugi with his shoulder. "Come on, Yugi. It's just us, now. We won't tell anyone."

The tri-colour haired boy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He knew there was no getting around it. It was going to come out sooner or later…but that didn't make it any easier. "I…oh, you're not going to take no for an answer. But…Ryou, you're not going to like this. It was…Yami."

Ryou's face fell and his eyes widened. "Yugi…when? Oh, Ra, did I steal him from you?"

Ra knows Yugi wanted to say yes, but he knew it was a lie. You can't steal what doesn't belong to anyone else. "No, Ryou. It was last year…"

_..: Flashback :.._

This was it. He was finally going to tell him. Yugi, shy and meek as he was, was going to tell his yami that he loved him.

His hand shook as he took breath after deep breath, attempting to calm himself down. 'Okay,' he thought nervously to himself, 'You can do this. No big deal. No big deal. Just go down into the kitchen, hand him the flowers, and tell him how you feel.'

No big deal? Yeah right. As he glanced at the bundle of six blood red roses in his left hand, he knew that it was probably the biggest deal he'd faced in his entire life. He'd had a deep crush on his yami for months, and he knew that rejection would kill him.

"No," he told himself, "Don't think like that. Think positively. Okay…okay. Here I go…"

Even after he said this, it took him a good fifteen minutes to actually open his room's door and walk uncertainly down the stairs.

He paused, just around the corner from his kitchen, and took a deep breath. His hands were shaking horribly and he was a little light-headed from his heart pounding so fast. "Now or never," he whispered, mentally telling himself that it was going to be okay and that it needed to be done.

"Yami, I-" he began as he turned around the corner, roses outstretched in his hand.

Sadly, Yami would never receive them. Yugi's jaw dropped and his entire body felt as if it were plunged into icy water as he beheld the sight before him.

It was Ryou. There, in the Pharaoh's arms. Their lips were locked, his arms were around Yami's neck, and both were blissfully unaware of the newest occupant of the room.

Yugi blinked a few times, trying to make the image go away. But every time he opened his eyes, there it was. That horrifying picture that tore him up inside. Their bodies plastered against each other, their hands exploring each other's forms.

Eventually, it was the sound of the roses hitting the ground that broke them apart.

Yugi's hand dropped to his side and he tried hard to make the tears stinging his eyes go away. "Yami…I'm sorry…I…I didn't mean to interrupt…" he stuttered, trying to make the room stop spinning.

Ryou's face lit up in a fantastic blush and even Yami's cheeks were flushed as he both cleared their throats and jumped away from each other. "Yugi…I…we…we were just…" Ryou stammered, rubbing the back of his neck.

Yugi stared at him for a moment, almost in a trance, before snapping himself out of it and forcing a grin onto his face. "Oh, no! It's okay! I'm happy for you! Congratulations!" he said with faked enthusiasm, cursing the slight waver in his tone from trying to keep the overflow of tears back.

Yami cleared his throat again, trying to cut the tension. "Um…what's with the flowers, aibou?"

Yugi flinched. _Aibou_. He hated that word at the moment. He wanted to scream out, 'Yami, I love you! I want to be more than just your aibou! Please, don't call me that…call me your koi. Just once, I want to hear it.'

But he pushed that thought away. "Oh! Uh…I was just coming in here for a vase. Some fangirl sent them…but never mind. I'll just leave them for later…" he improvised, putting on what he hoped was a realistic smile.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything else, the Pharaoh's hikari turned and walked hurriedly out of the room. It took everything he had to keep his tears in until he reached his room again. And when he finally let them out, it took more self-control, still, to keep from sobbing and screaming.

"I'm too late," he gasped in between silent sobs, "Oh, Ra, I'm too late."

Back in the kitchen, the roses lay scattered on the ground where Yugi had dropped them as the white haired boy and the game king embraced one last time and gently shared a kiss before Ryou left with promises that he'd call him.

_..: End of Flashback :.._

Yugi had barely stopped talking when Ryou was enveloping him in a suffocating hug. "Oh, Yugi, I'm so sorry! I didn't know! I'm really, _really_ sorry. Oh I feel so bad!"

Yugi gave him a lopsided smile and gently pushed him back to look into his chocolate eyes, "Ryou, don't be sorry," he murmured sincerely, "I'm glad. I know now that Yami and I weren't meant to be together. And it took me a while, but I really am happy for you two. You make him happy and he makes you happy. How could I be angry when your love makes something so good?"

Ryou gave him a little smile and hugged him again. "Really?"

Yugi nodded, and gave him a little squeeze. "Really."

"But Ryou…don't tell Yami."

He could feel Ryou nod against his cheek.

Malik made a little gagging noise. "If you two are done being all soap opera, can we get back to the real world?"

**LINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Yugi sighed as he put away the last of the dishes. Ryou and Malik had left only an hour ago and darkness had just set in.

He was a little worried about Ryou. The doe-eyed hikari had still seemed a little upset with what had happened. Even though Yugi had been able to convince him that it wasn't his fault and he was over it, he still got the feeling that Ryou still felt bad.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when the doorbell rang. He clutched his chest and exhaled deeply. Yami still wasn't back yet and the sudden sound had surprised him. "Coming!" he called, disposing of his dish towel and jogging to the front door. He blinked as he swung it open.

"…Anzu? What are you doing here?"

There she was, in all her pink-ified glory. Her brown hair fell neatly to her shoulders and her make-up (light pink eye shadow and shiny lip-gloss) was untouched and flawless. However, the bottom of her black mini skirt was wrinkled, possibly from her nervous habit of grasping it in her fists when she was anxious. Her almost fluorescent pink tank top was a little dishevelled and her black, thigh-high socks were falling down just a little. "Hey, Yugi!" she chirped, thought Yugi picked up a hint of something besides friendliness there.

Yugi, though a little surprised and suspicious, smiled and welcomed her in. Silently, though, he hoped Yami would come home soon. Things between him and Anzu tended to be tense and awkward as of late, and Yugi didn't want to know why.

She didn't bother to take off her shoes and just remained at the door. "Yugi…there's something I want to tell you…and I've been meaning to do it for a long time…" she trailed off, once again wringing the fabric of her skirt.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. True, Anzu and him weren't as close as they were before, but he was still the same worried Yugi, and if one of his friends had a problem, he was willing to help. "What is it Anzu? You know you can tell me." he reassured her, ignoring the feeling of dread in his gut.

"Well…Yugi…I'm in love!" she blurted out, cheeks reddening. Her fists tightened on her skirt.

The fear in Yugi turned into a solid, freezing ball of terror. 'Oh, Ra, tell me she doesn't love me!' He pleaded silently. "With…with who?" he stammered, eyes widening. Subconsciously, he took a step back.

Anzu's face took on a dreamy state and the single name she murmured made Yugi's heart stutter in his chest.

"Bakura."

Yugi wanted to scream. This was the second time someone was trying to take away the person he loved. And this wasn't a dear friend, like Ryou. This was ignorant, manipulative Anzu. Didn't she know he was gay? Didn't she care? "Why are you telling me this?" he couldn't keep the edge of hurt and anger from his voice and he couldn't bring himself to say her name again. 'I hate her,' he decided silently, forcefully pushing away any tears that tried to well up in his eyes. She wouldn't see him cry. Not as long as he could help it.

Anzu seemed to snap out of her little daze. "I need your help Yugi. I need you to help me make him jealous," she answered in an almost pleading tone.

Yugi didn't trust his own voice to answer, so he settled for staring blankly at her. She wanted _his_ Bakura. How could he tell her 'no' without revealing the truth? Even being polite was becoming more of an issue as panic with undertones of anger rose in him.

"Pretend to be my boyfriend. I know I can snag him if you play along with me for just a few weeks."

The anger in the shorter boy shot up and outdid the panic by a long-shot. "WHAT!" he exclaimed, not making any attempt at hiding the disgust in his features.

Anzu's face melted into a persuasive puppy dog face. "Please, Yugi? You said yourself that you don't like girls, so you don't have to worry about getting any feelings for me out of it…"

Yeah, like _that_ was what worried him. It was at the top of his list, along with the worry that he'd get shot by a one-armed, ten foot tall platypus.

"…And you said you're not a virgin, so any hot and heavy steps we would have to take to get his attention wouldn't bother you either! Please, Yugi! Please! It'll be easy! I'll show you!"

Yugi wanted to yell that Bakura didn't like girls either! That Bakura was the one he'd lost his virginity to, and that he belonged to him! But he never got the chance, as Anzu pushed him up against the wall and enclosed his mouth in a sloppy kiss.

Panic once again overshadowed his anger as he struggled to get away. He tried to push her off, but found she had pinned his hands to the wall next to his head. He kept his mouth firmly shut, no matter how much she asked for entrance and nibbled at his lips. The whole thing scared him.

No, scared is to easy a word. He wasn't just scared…he was terrified. Petrified shitless.

He wanted to speak up and tell her to back off, but he knew that if he opened his mouth just a crack, she'd pillage his cavern. As it was, her kiss was sloppy and wet. Yugi could feel his whole body stiffen as he tried to push her back, but it was no use. Her knees dug into his thighs, trapping his legs, and the weight of her whole body kept his hands in place next to his head on the wall.

He could smell her shampoo and her perfume, and it suffocated him. It felt like an eternity, each moment giving way to more alarm coursing through his veins. And with each passing second, he felt an undercurrent of shame…he couldn't even fight off Anzu.

Finally, she removed her mouth, eyes hopeful and begging. "See? You don't have to worry. I'll do it all, just please help me…I can even make you enjoy it. I can make you feel good, Yugi…just please…" she whispered before leaning down to take off his collar with her teeth.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Yugi noted that it was impressive that she could do that, but of course, he didn't dwell on that.

"Anzu…get off! Let go of me! Let – AH!" he cut off in the middle of his sentence, momentarily seeing red as he felt her lips clamp onto his neck.

It wasn't like when Bakura did it. He always showered him with little teasing strokes before latching on for heavier and harder bites; he always found that one spot that made the little tenshi scream. Yugi always loved it when Bakura was the one above him.

But now, all he could do was struggle harder, trying to shake her off his neck. She sucked too hard and it hurt. Her teeth were too sharp, and it was unpleasant. But most of all, she was leaving her mark on Bakura's property.

And Yugi knew there would be hell to pay if he found out.

"Anzu!" he pleaded, "Please let go! Get off me! Anzu, GET OFF!"

At last, Yugi tilted his head to one side, and brought it down the other way with all his might. His law landed against Anzu's with a satisfying thud (in fact, he had to stop himself from doing it again just for the hell of it). She was surprised, Yugi could tell, because her mouth left his neck and her hands loosened. In that split second, Yugi saw his chance. He ripped his hands free of her grip and, with everything he had, shoved her away.

"Yugi, I'm begging you…"

She was hurt. He could tell by her tone of voice. But he didn't care. He wanted her to suffer more. How dare she? How _dare_ she? "And Anzu, I'm _telling_ you to _get the **fuck**_ _out._" he hissed in a low voice that seemed to have more effect than yelling could have. He didn't have the energy to shout. He just wanted her gone before he said something he would regret.

He didn't look up, but he heard her footsteps and the door slamming behind her.

His neck was throbbing. He knew that in the morning he'd have a hicky the size of China. His head hurt. He felt used and violated. He was worried, panicked, and horribly chaotic inside.

Though he wanted to scream and shout and tear out his hair, he trudged up the stair to his room, only pausing to retrieve his collar. He pushed every emotion down until he felt nothing but numbness (something he had become quite good at).

Raising fingers to gentle touch the pounding bite mark on his neck, he couldn't help but speak softly to himself, "Anzu, you really fucked up this time. Bakura's going to be pissed. Hell, _I'm_ pissed. This relationship is killing me…"

'So how does it make me feel so alive at the same time?'

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Kagayami: You bitch!

Kumori: I know, I know! I'm putting Yugi through so much! But have no fear! Soon, things shall get better!

Kagayami: The question is, will you make it worse first?

Kumori: ..: innocent whistle :.. Maybe…

But anyway, please review! The next chapter will be out by tomorrow!

Suck on that, miko-hanyou! You're soooo gonna owe me five bucks!


	11. Show Me You Love Me

Kumori: I know this chapter will be short, but I've been waiting for it for a long time. It signifies the beginning of the end! (And the beginning of some _really _good parts)

Kagayami: Joy to the world.

Kumori: Okay, here are my review replies:

Kawaii-Hime-Ceres: Very true. Trials _do_ make a person stronger. I suppose that would make Yugi heavy-weight champion, huh? . Thanks!

dogangeslrule: I know, the last two chapter kind of changed the angle of the story. Glad you like it though! ..: gives you cake with picture of Bakura and Yugi on top :..

frogger666: Yes, I know…Anzu must die! I felt really bad while I was writing it, but it was necessary. Thanks for the comment though (glad to hear that Malik's comment made you laugh).

miko-hanyou: ..: bows head in shame :.. Yes, I know. I'm really mean to poor Yugi…but you of all people should know that it's going to get better!

Muse of Sarcasm: Yay! I won the bet! ..: does a little dance, makes a little love, and gets down tonight :.. I know Anzu should die. Maybe for you, I'll throw in some special punishment…

Tenshigami: Yay! Hooray for me! And I know, Anzu's a total witch, and I feel bad for Yugi having to deal with her. But don't worry…she'll get what's coming to her…Anyway, thanks for the review and thanks for reading!

tinkle-time-kelly: I know…doesn't Anzu absolutely make you want to vomit hysterically? But don't worry…Bakura's reaction to the hickey is coming up real soon! .

Kumori: Well, there you have it! Now onto the short (but worth it) chapter!

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

**Bakura's POV**

I hated him. I hated him for what he was doing to me. I hated everything about him.

But mostly I hated myself, because I knew that hating him was total bullshit.

What was happening to me? I was the ancient, unstoppable tomb robber. Heart of ice and eyes twice as cold. I felt nothing. No remorse, no regret, only cold numbness. It was what I was good at and what I had taught myself to be.

But whenever he was around…I didn't feel so cold anymore. I felt…warmth. Actual warmth in the pit of my stomach. I second-guessed myself; I doubted my actions.

And, Ra help me because it pains me to say it, but I cared about what he felt to some degree.

And that degree was steadily rising.

_Yugi…_

I wanted to hate him. Love makes you weak, and I was not about to become weak.

But he was an addiction. He was clouding my mind. I was distracted all the time. He was in my head twenty-four seven. When I wasn't with him, I wanted to be. When I was, I didn't want to leave. He created this lust in me that I'd never felt before. There was this fire burning, and it was consuming me.

"Fuck…" I murmured, stretching out on my living room couch, running my hands through my hair.

It wasn't as soft as his.

Ah, I was going insane! It wasn't supposed to be like this! I wanted to hate him for making me soft. For keeping me in his thrall! I spent more time wondering who else was lusting after him than doing what had always given me pleasure (thieving, terrifying, and that sort).

Thoughts of him flooded my mind. What if he found someone who could give him something I couldn't? Then I'd be out on my ass. I'd claimed him, true, but how did he hold that claim?

He was _mine._ And mine alone. But how long could that last?

This was more difficult than anything else I'd ever done. He'd stirred up (dare I say) feelings in me that I never wanted to experience.

But, damn it, I was still Bakura! I couldn't say these things like most people could. After you teach yourself for five thousand years that other people only slow you down, how the hell do you make yourself tell someone that you want to be with them?

I was still cold, sadistic, and hell if I was going to let that slide. Yugi came after me, not before. I'd get over him…but not just yet. (Hey, what can I say? The little guy was talented in the bedroom.)

As long as I could still convince myself of that, I'd be fine. Screw Marik, he was probably drunk anyway.

I was the tomb robber, great and malevolent. Love couldn't touch me.

I ignored any voice in my head that tried to tell me otherwise.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

**Yugi's POV**

I felt sick. Literally sick to my stomach.

It was worse than I'd expected. Anzu's mark on my neck was dark and painfully obvious.

Bakura was going to kill me.

Even when I covered it up with my choker, I could feel it. I felt dirty and desecrated. I felt pathetic.

Ra, this was torment. I saw his face everywhere. Feelings that I buried and hidden were coming to the surface again. I tried to push them away again, but it didn't work.

Hate, anger, rage, confusion, hurt…love.

They were suffocating me. I couldn't hide them anymore. They streamed down my face in salty rivulets. I was crying again. Ra, I was weak.

My knees wanted to buckle, but I managed to hold myself upright. I hated everything! I hated Bakura, making me fall so hard for him! I hated Yami; he'd make such a fuss if he found out! I hated myself; I always managed to kill what was good in my life.

My insides felt like they were being torn apart. I'd saved the world on so many occasions, and never had I felt this before. It was this rush of…everything.

There were only three people who I could trust to make it go away. And at the moment, a white-haired, brown-eyed albino sounded really helpful.

I didn't remember leaving the house, but I found myself tearing down the street in reckless abandon.

I needed him. More than I ever had. I'd never asked anything of him, but today I needed it.

It was dark for the hour. It couldn't be past two, but the clouds were thick and shadowy. I could smell rain in the air.

My lungs burned, but I didn't stop. I needed him to make it go away. He could do that, right? He said he could…

The world was blurry as I ran, but finally I found myself at his door. My chest constricted with each breath and I wanted to collapse. I banged loudly on the door, praying he'd be there. Praying he'd open up.

Ra threw me a bone that day.

The door swung open, and there he was. White hair spilling down his back, brown eyes wide with confusion. "Yugi? What are you doing here?"

In between breaths, I managed to pant, "Ryou…please help me."

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Kumori: Ha! I bet you thought it would be Bakura!

Kagayami: You're so…mean!

Kumori: Coming from you, that doesn't mean a lot.

Kagayami: ..: glare :..

Kumori: Anyway, there you go! The next chapter will be up after I get back next Monday from Minneapolis.

Kagayami: We get to go to Hot Topic!

Kumori: YAY! Oh, and miko-hanyou? Fork it over!

YEAH! I WON THE BET!


	12. Show Me You Need Me

Kumori: Yay! I'm back!

Kagayami: Thanks to miko-hanyou's nagging, my hikari was forced to sit down and write this chapter…

Kumori: I thought it would take me at least the rest of the long weekend, but inspiration hit me upside the head! I wrote this all in one sitting!

Kagayami: So thanks, miko-hanyou, for getting me to write! Otherwise who knows how long it could have been!

Kumori: And now, to all my wonderful reviewers:

Okay, I'm really grateful to all of you for reviewing, but because of the three chapter speedy update, it's really hard to pick out who I've replied to, who I haven't, and how many reviews you all have left. So I just want to say thank you to all of you! Whenever I run out of ideas, I run back to my reviews page! Next chapter, I'll go back to individual replies. Promise.

Kumori: Wow, 113 reviews! I'm so shocked and pleased! I love you all! In fact, I love you all so much, I think I'm going to dedicate this chapter to **all my reviewers!** Couldn't do it without you!

Kagayami: Okay, we get it! You have an unhealthy fascination with reviews! Can we get on with the chapter already?

Kumori: In just a minute…first, I have some really good news!

Kagayami: This whole thing is a dream and Yugi's going to wake up in Bakura's arms all happy and snug?

Kumori: Oh, goodness, no! Sorry, but my bishie torture is very real!

Kagayami: ..:: angry pout ::..

Kumori: My news is…to everyone who has been waiting for another lemon…either next chapter or the one after…or maybe the one after…I'll be writing to lemon to end all lemons!

Kagayami: …..:: drool ::.. Sweet. Believe me folks, she's told me about it…..:: fans self ::..

Kumori: Just to let you know, it'll take place in four different rooms (including the shower…), in all so many different positions, and if it turns out as good as I hope it does, it'll be tré hot.

Kagayami: There…something to look forward to.

Kumori: Now, onto the chapter!

**Last Time…**

The world was blurry as I ran, but finally I found myself at his door. My chest constricted with each breath and I wanted to collapse. I banged loudly on the door, praying he'd be there. Praying he'd open up.

Ra threw me a bone that day.

The door swung open, and there he was. White hair spilling down his back, brown eyes wide with confusion. "Yugi? What are you doing here?"

In between breaths, I managed to pant, "Ryou…please help me."

**And Now…**

Ryou's reaction was instantaneous. "Oh my Ra…Yugi, come in." he said worriedly, wrapping one arm around the smaller hikari's shoulders, "Yugi…tell me what's wrong."

Yugi's chest rose and fell rapidly, sucking in breath after breath. His entire body burned with a ferociousness he didn't think possible. His eyes stung with unshed tears and his head hurt with a vengeance from his previous crying. "Ryou…Ryou, what can I do? He's going to kill me…he's going to leave me. And Anzu…how can I face her?" he whispered in a rush, shoulders beginning to shake. His breath came in even faster pants, this time not from exhaustion, but from panic and dread rising in his stomach.

Ryou's eyebrows knitted together, and he led Yugi to the couch, gently sitting him down. His coffee-coloured eyes shone with concern and he brought Yugi close, letting the other boy lean against his chest. "Yugi, calm down. Just breathe…"

Yugi revelled in the warmth of the embrace. He let his body melt into Ryou, willing his lungs to work properly. It was difficult, and he couldn't tell how much time had passed before he could actually see straight and comprehend anything. Even then, his breaths came raggedly and his mind swam with tribulation.

He sighed. Ryou had begun stroking his hair, and rocking him back and forth. "Now," the white-haired light whispered softly, "Tell me what's wrong."

Yugi drew another shaky breath. How could he explain everything he was feeling? How could he explain the shame…the hurt…the love? "Ryou," he murmured dejectedly, "...I…I'm fucked."

Ryou blinked. He hadn't expected to hear it so bluntly.

He looked down at the duellist in his arms. The boy was trembling; he could feel it against his chest. He was paler than usual and his eyes seemed distant and empty. He could see the shine of tears in his eyes, the look of complete despair and confusion. He had been worried about Yugi before, but never had he been actually afraid for his sanity…and maybe even for his life.

He swallowed hard. He couldn't do this alone. "Yugi," he said tenderly, "I'm going to call Malik, okay? Stay here and try to rest a little."

Ryou frowned as Yugi just nodded and shut his amethyst eyes and pulled out of his arms, drawing his knees to his chest and leaning back into the couch. 'Yugi…what are you doing to yourself?'

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Malik was panting by the time he reached Ryou's house. The call he'd received from the doe-eyed hikari barely twenty minutes ago had sent him flying from his home and tearing down the street like a madman…

_Flashback_

He giggled. "Marik, you're a prick!" he exclaimed, gasping as his yami continued to tickle him unmercifully.

**Ring….Ring…** (A/N: Yeah, I know…I'm no good at sound effects…so shoot me.)

"Marik, I have to get the phone!"

The larger yami just smirked. "Don't care."

Malik pouted and narrowed his eyes as best he could while still succumbing to little laughs from Marik's nimble fingers. "If you let me get the phone, I promise I'll let you use the handcuffs tonight…"

The cordless telephone was practically shoved under his nose, his yami helping him up off the floor and walking away with a rather oddly docile look upon his face.

Malik shook his head. 'Sex maniac…'

"Hello? Malik speaking."

The other end was silent for a moment. "…Malik?"

Malik's eyebrows furrowed and he tilted his head. "Ryou? What's the matter? You sound depressed."

"No…I'm fine. But I need you here as soon as possible." Ryou's voice was almost panicked.

Malik's insides twisted. "Ryou, tell me what's wrong." he demanded, eyes narrowing with worry.

"It's…it's Yugi. He showed up at my house and he's really down…I'm really worried Malik. I think something really horrible might have happened. I just need-"

Malik cut him off, having stopped listening the minute he heard the words "Yugi," "worried," and "horrible" uttered in the same breath. "I'll be there right away Ryou."

He didn't wait for a goodbye before hanging up and running for the door, stopping only momentarily to tell Marik that he was needed at Ryou's house, that something was wrong with Yugi, and that he'd be home when he could.

_End Flashback_

Malik banged on the door, trying to catch his breath. It didn't take long for Ryou to answer and lead him to the living room where Yugi sat with his head resting on his knees.

"Yugi?"

The aforementioned hikari raised his head and gave a tired, half-smile. "Hey Malik."

Malik's face softened and he made his way to the couch, sitting down to Yugi's left and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. He smiled slightly at Ryou when the brown-eyed boy sat at Yugi's right. "Yugi…what's happened? What's wrong?"

Yugi nearly scoffed. What was wrong? Everything was wrong! His life had just completely gone to Hell in a hand basket.

He took a deep breath. "Anzu…she came over last night and…and she told me that she wants Bakura…"

Malik and Ryou exchanged shocked and disgusted looks. "Yugi, I'm so sorry…" Ryou whispered, placing a hand on the smaller duellist's arm.

Yugi stiffened. "That's not all. She wanted me to help her 'snag' him…she wanted to use me as a pretend boyfriend…and she…she…" A single tear rolled down his cheek, but he wiped it away. He would _not_ be weak again. He would _not_ cry.

Malik's arm tightened involuntarily around Yugi. He hated to see his friend like this, and the very thought of Anzu trying to do that…it made him shudder. 'Poor Yugi…' "What did she do, Yugi? You can tell us."

Yugi whimpered and lowered his head. He couldn't bring himself to say it out loud. It sounded so pathetic, and it served only to remind him that he wasn't worthy of Bakura…that Bakura was going to throw him away.

Instead, he brought his hands up to his choker and discarded it, throwing it onto the coffee table, letting the dark mark on his neck show with sickening clarity. "She did that…"

Ryou and Malik gasped simultaneously. The mark was hideous in its pronounced nature. It contrasted his alabaster skin and, quite abruptly, both could completely understand what had gotten Yugi so worked up. Both had rather quickly come to the same conclusion.

Bakura was going to be pissed. It didn't have to be said out loud in order to weigh down on all three hikaris' shoulders.

"…That bitch." Malik muttered under his breath.

Yugi began to tremble and air hitched in his throat. Everything that he'd worked so hard for…Bakura, keeping his relationship a secret, resisting the urge to just scream out loud…it had all come crashing down around him. He'd lost it all and he was so close to losing control…

Malik closed his eyes to the pinprick of angry tears welling up in them and removed his arm from the small boy's shoulder. He glanced at Ryou, who was engrossed with staring at Yugi with pure anxiety and fear. He seemed at a loss…

…but Malik wasn't.

"Let it all out, Yugi." he said sternly, getting to his feet and pushing his tears back, "You can't hold it in forever, and it's killing you."

Yugi shut his eyes and bowed his head deeper. No, he could do it. He could keep it in. He could push it back to nothingness…

His body wasn't listening. He was trembling uncontrollably, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Scream, Yugi. Shout. Throw something. Just let it out. Do it!"

He tried to block out Malik's voice, tried not to listen. But it didn't work…he heard every piercing word. 'No! I can be strong…I can be strong for once!' he tried to convince himself, arms tightening to the point of pain around his legs.

"Malik! Stop it!" Ryou pleaded, turning his eyes away from Yugi's quivering form. The image seemed to physically hurt him. It tortured him to see any one of his friends in pain, and he couldn't bear to look anymore.

"Yugi!" Malik went on relentlessly, "Fuck, Yugi! Listen to me!" He grabbed the tri-colour-haired by the shoulders and dragged him to his feet almost roughly.

The little hikari could barely support himself, his entire body shivering violently. His eyes snapped open and he wrapped his arms around himself as tight as he could, knuckles turning white with the force of his grip. He stared at the ground beneath him, not daring to meet the eyes of Malik or Ryou for fear of seeing the worry and frustration he knew he'd caused them.

"Malik! For Ra's sake, stop!"

Ryou's pleas fell on deaf ears as Malik's onslaught continued. It wasn't easy for him to do it, but Malik forced himself to stare straight at the broken boy and demand from him a release. 'Ryou…Yugi…you'll thank me later…I'm sorry.'

"Yugi! Let it go! LET IT GO!"

Everything melded into one huge caucus to Yugi. Malik's yells, Ryou's pleads, the voice in the back of his mind that told him that he was worthless, his own voice trying to block it all out…

Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore. For the first time in history, Yugi Motou completely and utterly snapped.

He threw his head back, violet eyes springing closed, and let out a carnal, wordless shout. His entire body tensed and his arms let go of his body, hands contorting into fists at his sides.

It was like nothing he had ever felt. Everything he had, every emotion he had felt, he poured into this scream. It felt like something ripping inside of him, like a piece of paper splitting in half. It was his entire being tearing through his throat.

His mind didn't register his movement, but the next thing he knew he was at the opposite wall, his fists pounding into the plaster. Hot tears streaked down his face; he could taste the salt on his lips. Wordless screams still tore out of his mouth; filling him, emptying him.

Finally, with everything he had left, he grabbed the nearest thing he could find, which happened to be a portrait and blindly threw it as hard as he could.

He didn't notice that Malik had to duck out the way to avoid being hit, but he did hear the crash of the frame hitting the wall and shattering into a million little pieces.

At last, his strength gave out on him, and his knees buckled. He began to fall and the world became a blurry mess. He prepared himself for the impact of the floor and succumbed to a torrent of sobs.

The impact never came though, as a pair of arms caught him around the waist and held his body close, cradling him in their lap.

"Shh…Good, Yugi. You did good. It's all okay. Everything's okay." he heard Malik's voice whisper softly into his ear.

He could feel Ryou's soft touch on his stomach and his body relaxed somewhat. Still, his form was wracked with almost painful sobs and near-nonsensical murmurs poured from his tongue. "I love him…going to leave…hate her…hate her so much…what am I going to do…"

"Hush, Yugi," it was Ryou's voice this time, "You're going to be okay. We're here for you."

The last thing he saw before his tired body yielded to sleep was the crumpled picture lying in a pool of broken glass. It was a portrait of Bakura leaning up against a light pole, seemingly taken without his notice. His eyes were closed and his lithe body completely supported on the pole. His white hair cascaded over his shoulders and his arms lay folded across his chest.

A last stray tear slid down Yugi's cheek as he stared at the image that he'd destroyed before he could no longer hold onto consciousness.

He fell into sleep's gracious hold.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Kagayami: Well that was nice of you…

Kumori: Wasn't it though?

Kagayami: -.-" That was cruel even by my standards.

Kumori: I know, I know. But you know what will make Yugi's torture end quicker?

Kagayami: …death to Anzu?

Kumori: Well…yes…but also REVIEWS!

See you next chapter people!


	13. Show Me That You Believe

Kumori: Ach, it's been too long! Sorry people!

Kagayami: You should be! Lazy-ass…

Kumori: I'd retaliate…but I want to waste no time in getting to the story. Here are my review-replies:

ryougabriellucile: I know! .. ::grabs pitchfork as well:: .. Die bitch die! I think you'll be happy to see what Anzu gets in this chapter…Thanks!

tinkle-time-kelly: Yikes! Sorry for the late update…school's a bitch. Thanks for the review!

CosmicEssence: Actually, the chapters are made up by me on the spot. I'm hoping that by the end, they make sort of a poem. It's hard to go line by line, but I'm happy to see someone noticed! Oh yeah, Anzu DEFNIATELY needs to be dealt with…thanks for the review. Love to hear from you!

Mjus: O.O That was the high point of my day! Great review…and there's nothing wrong with a little death and torture. . Thanks for the review…and Stina, you're not alone! I love Yugi as well!

johnnydepp-obbsessed-yaoi-fan: Shame? Of course I have no shame! . I'm an authouress, I can hurt Yugi all I want because I already know the outcome. Ah, gotta love it. Love the review, and thanks!

Dragon: Okay, just for the record, that was randomly the cutest review I've ever read. .. ::hugs back ::.. I know! I'm a back girl for hurting Yugi! But trust me, I can make it all better! Thanks!

miko-hanyou: Okay, a few things. Can you enlighten me as to how "enlighten" is spelled "enliten" and "torturing" is spelled "tortureing"? God, get a dictionary! Kidding, kidding. I kid because I love. Who cares about the spelling. But seriously…you're bi-polar or something. From ranting to "bibi…tee hee" in 0 seconds flat. O.O Weireded out…oh well. Thanks for the review anyway!

kara mcpherson: I'm sorry if the ending confused you. Sometimes when I'm writing, I try so hard to get it onto paper before I forget it that the quality kinda slides. My bad. And as for the Anzu comment…read this chapter and find out…..:: evil grin and malevolent laugh ::.. Thanks for the review!

-queen of golden sands-: One, cool screen name. Two, yes Anzu must die. If you hate Anzu, you'll LOVE this chapter. Thanks for the review!

Kumori: Okay! Now onto the chapter!

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Yugi groaned. A light pitter-patter reached his ears and a hazy grey light streamed across his still-closed eyes. 'Where am I?'

It took more will power than Yugi really wanted to exert, but he finally forced one amethyst orb open.

At first he couldn't comprehend where, exactly, he was. He couldn't remember what happened, or how he'd gotten there. He was in those few blissful and confusing moments when one first wakes up and they try to decide in their minds whether to snap themselves out of whatever stupor they dreamed themselves into, or to just fall back into the gentle recesses of sleep.

However, as most people know, this can only last a moment, and for poor Yugi, it was no exception. The second he recognized those powder blue walls, everything fell into place in one long flash of memory.

He groaned again.

Yugi couldn't tell how long it had been since he'd fallen asleep. A minute? An hour? A day? All he could possibly register was that he was throbbing all over, his head hurt, and his eyelids felt heavy and stung ferociously.

He took a deep breath and, still partially asleep, sat up slowly.

"Finally awake, I see?"

Now, let me clarify. This statement doesn't seem particularly scary. But to one in the kind of shape our poor, tri-colour-haired hikari was in (that is to say, tired, sore, sleepy, and very indistinct), it's enough to scare someone out of their wits. Especially when the person happens to be just waking up, expecting to find themselves alone.

Needless to say, Yugi was woken up rather quickly. He let out a husky sort of squeak and gave a startled spasm which, unfortunately, caused him to lose his balance and go sprawling in a heap on the floor.

He thanked Ra that Ryou had carpet.

He moaned in frustration and sat up (once again) from his new spot on the floor. He rubbed his aching derriere and sighed. "Hey, Malik."

He heard his sandy-haired companion's distinct snort. "Have a nice trip?"

He could barely muster the energy to glare. "Yeah. It was a laugh and a freaking half." he replied sarcastically, though he couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips.

He heard a giggle, this one undoubtedly from Ryou. Sure enough, the doe-eyed boy was leaning against the doorway, giving Yugi a playful smile.

"Listen Yugi. I'm sorry," Malik near-whispered. Yugi had to admit that seeing this tender and almost docile part of Malik was odd…but definitely not unwelcome. "It was for your own good…"

The light mood in the room (which Yugi, after a second of surveying, found to be, as he suspected, Ryou's living room) dropped in a second.

Yugi inhaled deeply. He should've known this would be coming. The yelling, the pounding on the walls, the portrait (which was forever burned into his memory)…it didn't take a genius to figure out that Malik and Ryou weren't going to let him off after such a frivolous display. "Malik…I understand…and I thank you…"

He trailed off, and the room was bathed in an uncomfortable silence that seemed to stretch on forever. Yugi could barely stand it…he hated these awkward moments. "So…how long was I out?"

Malik shrugged, eyes downcast. "An hour…hour and a half, maybe."

Yugi nodded, and once again the room slipped into stillness. Malik stared at the ground in front of him, eyebrows drawn together, and arms crossed in front of his chest. Ryou surveyed Yugi, seemingly trying to find any shred of harm done to him, with nothing but pure worry and sympathy in his eyes. The smallest duellist bit his lip in utmost guilt for putting his friends through this.

To say he felt horrible is an understatement. This was _his_ battle, not theirs, and he shouldn't have come to them expecting them to fight it for him.

His legs felt weak with sleep as he stood and stretched, but it didn't seem to take as much will to walk as it did to open his eyes. The few steps it took to reach Malik took only a few seconds, and before the Egyptian could register anything, Yugi had thrown his arms around his neck in a tight hug.

Yugi squeezed him close, trying to get across just how he felt. "You've fought my battle, Malik. You shouldn't have, but you did. And really, I thank you." he whispered into the other's ear before hesitantly letting go.

Ryou seemed to have tears in his eyes and Malik seemed more shocked than anything. No words were spoken, and yet as they all gazed from one to the other, a whole conversation took place. Yugi swore he could hear it; swore he could read it in their eyes.

'You're sure you're not mad?'

'Positive, Malik.'

'You're so strong Yugi.'

'Thank you Ryou.'

'I love you guys.'

'Ditto.'

'Always.'

Yugi's face broke out into a gentle smile. He still felt tired and sick to his stomach about what he knew Bakura was going to do…but somehow it just didn't seem as bad at that moment.

"I'm pretty tired…I'm gonna go home. Yami's probably worried if he's home already…"

Ryou grinned a rather mischievous grin and shook his head. "Nope. I called him already. He's coming over here in an hour or so…I told him you'd be home in a while. I figured you could use a night to yourself."

Once again, Yugi found himself thankful to every deity there was that he had the friends he did. As he nodded and readied himself to go out into the rain and head back to the game shop, he found he couldn't wipe the smile from his face.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

By the time Yugi threw open the door to his own home, he was drenched. The umbrella he'd borrowed from Ryou hadn't really been of any help. Rain just managed to fall at an angle and soak him from the chest down.

He sighed for a moment, standing in the doorway of his house. Rain water ran down his fingers in rivulets and dripped in steady rhythms to the ground. The endless drumming of rain on the windows permeated the silence, making Yugi almost cringe.

He hated to be alone. And yet he recoiled at the thought of company. He needed time to himself, but that was the problem in the first place.

He was alone and confused. The way the tapping of the raindrops echoed ever so slightly throughout his home didn't help that void he felt.

He ran wet fingers through his unruly hair and dropped his borrowed umbrella by the door. It landed with an unholy crash, but he really didn't care all that much.

He'd barely had time to straight after removing his signature boots when there was a knock at the door.

Yugi gave a tired smile. As he left Ryou's, they'd promised to give him some space and not check up on him until the next day. But Yugi wasn't an idiot. He could tell by the glances they sent each other, the fake smiles…he gave them four hours before he knew they'd pop up.

"Ryou, I told you…I'm fi- oh."

His eyes fell on the white hair first as he opened the door. The familiar cascading snowy hair that fell in spiky waves. Unfortunately, it took the little hikari almost a full sentence to realize that it wasn't _Ryou's_ hair.

Yugi's breath caught in his throat. Ra, he wanted to hate the man before him. He wanted to loathe him, hurt him, send him packing with none-too-kind words.

"Oh…hi Bakura…" Shit, courage always cops out when you need it. Or, perhaps, the twisting in his stomach was just too much. Or maybe, the hate was circumstantial, and not true.

Whatever the case, the Thief just smirked and invited himself in without saying a word. His long leather coat dripped torrents of water onto the hardwood beyond the door matt, but he didn't seem to take notice.

Then again, neither did Yugi. The eyes were the thing. Yugi decided in that moment that it was the eyes that had attracted him to the tomb robber in the first place. Bakura never once lifted his gaze from the small hikari, and what would have unnerved most other people, got Yugi's heart beating faster and harder. They seemed eternal and unending; a swirling mass of cold stone that dared anyone to hazard a guess as to what was on the other side of the looking glass.

Still, the thief hadn't said anything. He still held that insufferable smirk, that hot stare. Yugi actually started to fidget with his shirt, almost unable to take it. It was driving him insane! The man that had caused him so much grief and toil had the nerve to come uninvited to his home and not offer any explanation?

Okay mentally rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. Did Bakura need a reason to do anything? Besides, there was only one reason Bakura would come over when no one else was home…

Yugi shuddered. He was already forgetting what had gotten him so angry in the first place.

Bakura never said anything before his shoved Yugi into the door. He never said anything before he claimed the young boy's lips for his own.

The kiss was hard and bruising. Yugi moaned despite himself and pushed back against Bakura's lips with as much fervour as he could muster.

What was he supposed to be worrying about again?

There it was again. That taste. The one he would never get tired of. Their tongues danced with each other, sensually rolled and playing. Bakura was a mysterious spice. His scent muffled Yugi's senses. His pale, slender fingers, running themselves up and down the little duellist's stomach, drove the hikari to the point of incoherence. He was in that blissful state when self-respect and reason go out the window and there's only here and now and what you're feeling.

No, there was something he was supposed to be telling…or saying…or doing.

He gasped as Bakura pulled away and planted butterfly kisses up and down his jaw line. They were light and yet meaningful, progressively getting harder and turning into nips and little suckles. A promise of what was to come.

Their hands grew bolder as their bodies grew more impassioned. Yugi could barely see straight. This was too quick, too sudden. He was supposed to be on the couch with some tea, trying to clear his head, not be with the one person who could cause his world to shut down.

"Oh, Bakura!" Yugi gasped, running hands down the white-haired man's chest, marvelling at the heat he could feel, even below the soaking wet coat.

He gasped again as cool air hit the skin below his choker. He could hear the garment hit some object, but he couldn't say he really cared at that moment. His breath was becoming heavier, his pulse faster.

He groaned in annoyance as the lips he expected never arrived. He could feel a warm breath skating down the sensitive nerves at his neck as Bakura's hand slowly stopped their dance across his abdomen. Apparently the thief had found something more interesting…

Yugi's eyes widened and he stiffened. Oh yeah…_that_ was what he was supposed to be worried about.

His hands flew automatically to his neck to hide the hideous mark, and he stepped deftly to the side before Bakura could pin him to the door.

But even this motion was too slow. Bakura caught his arm and spun him in one fluid motion to face those frozen, rock hard chestnut eyes. Yugi struggled to get away, to get anywhere far away from there, but Bakura's hands were like stone, holding him tight enough to bruise on each upper arm.

"Who touched you?" He voice was ice, unrelenting and low. He hissed the words, staring Yugi straight in the eye, this time all semblance of facial feature gone. There was no sexuality or need in his orbs this time; only the cold gaze that could make even the strongest of wills shiver.

Yugi whimpered, unable to find his voice. He let out a sharp intake of breath as Bakura's hands tightened further; effectively leaving what was sure to be clear hand prints in the morning.

Bakura growled deep in his throat. "Who _the fuck_ touched you?!"

Yugi, no matter how he tried to hold it back, could feel a single tear roll down his cheek as he met his lover's stare. "Anzu…Anzu…" he choked, unable to finish his thought.

He didn't have time to think or react before a sharp pain shot across his left cheek. He stumble back a few steps, but he couldn't say he was really shocked. He'd expected more than a slap. When he met Bakura's eyes again, he gave him more of a look of confused hurt than of shock.

Bakura was breathing hard, face twisted into a fiery, enraged scowl. "Did you not understand me when I said you're mine? I don't share. Especially not to whores. You're mine. _You're mine._ Perhaps you need to be taught that…"

The tri-colour-haired boy let out a strangled groan and shied away from the tomb robber, trying to implode on himself and disappear. "No…no. I-I didn't want her to…but she…she came up with this plan…and…and…" Yugi strangled on his own words, struggling to get them out right, trying to make sense (which was hard when he could barely understand his own thoughts), "she was trying to…t-to get me to…p-pretend we were together so she could…could…snare this guy. And she attacked me…and she wouldn't get off…and…and…and…" Yugi sniffled, trying to muster the courage to say the words that he, himself, refused to believe.

"Speak! What is it?!" Needless to say, Bakura was very impatient.

Yugi took a deep shuddering breath. "She…she wanted to use me…to get to you." He near-whispered, daring to look up into Bakura's eyes once more, "She wants you."

The silence that followed was deafening. Yugi ragged breath and sniffles every once in a while were the only sounds. Bakura didn't move at all; he was completely stone. Yugi felt himself dying inside. He cursed how weak he was, and how stupid he had been. None of this would have ever happened…

…if hadn't fallen in love with the worst candidate possible.

"Stay here. Don't leave, don't even think about it. I'm not finished here."

What choice did Yugi have? He sank to his knees, willing his breathing to slow. It didn't work well, but it helped the room to stop spinning. "Bakura…please don't hurt her. I hate her…but please don't hurt her."

Bakura's facial features melted immediately into his usual smirk. "One thing you must know by now, little Yugi…I don't take too kindly to other people touching my things."

Yugi didn't look up as he heard the door open and shut. He just sat there, not allowing the tears to fall, letting the sound of the rain overcome his senses.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Bakura never stopped smirking as he left his little love-slave's house. The rain came down on him in sheets, but he couldn't really care less. It rain down his face, cooling his skin, causing goose bumps to rise on his arms beneath his coat. He didn't even have to concentrate to keep his hair dry (a shadow magic trick he'd used many times to keep his hair from getting wet – he just didn't think the "drowned rat" look suited him).

While Bakura had never really cared where and of his hikari's friends resided, he had been dragged to many of their houses for different events. Those he hadn't been to, he knew the location only from probing Ryou's mind.

This had come in quite handy when trying to find Anzu's house. Ryou hadn't asked any questions…hell, Bakura wouldn't have been surprised if he'd even noticed. His former host seemed a little pre-occupied as Bakura discreetly pulled the information he needed into his own mind.

It was dark for the time as the tomb robber trekked on, just the way he liked it. Darkness was true…it was real. Anything else couldn't be trusted.

He put on his sexiest smirk as he knocked on the Mizaki residence. 'She wants me? She'll get me…'

"…Bakura?"

Bakura almost licked his lips at the tinge of fear in the brunette girl's voice as she yanked open her door. Ra, it was so much better if she was afraid. "Hello, Anzu."

The cerulean eyed dancer seemed to hesitate for a moment before stepping aside and allowing Bakura to step into the house. He nearly gagged. The entryway was pink…_bright_ pink.

"It's come to my attention that you're dating the pharaoh's little light."

Anzu blinked before her face broke out into a wide smile. She cleared her throat and twisted the bottom of her black mini skirt in her hands. Bakura could practically smell the anxiousness on her. "Well…not exclusively. But yeah, we've done some stuff. Why do you ask?"

The thief nearly grinned himself. She was making it too easy. This was his speciality…make them beg, make them feel, make them suffer. She was throwing herself at him, and all he had to do was follow the steps to make her gravel.

Contrary to popular belief, a smooth talker barely ever gets what he wants. It's silence and action that gets the ideal result, and Bakura was definitely and expert at that. He lithely slid closer to her, sliding one arm around the small of her back.

He mentally smiled in satisfaction as he felt her shiver. She was unsure of herself. She wanted to enjoy it, but she wanted to be frightened. Her crystal eyes told the whole story, clear as day. She was giving into him without a fight. 'Slut…'

"Then it's time for me to stand up. I won't have that runt of a pharaoh wannabe touching such a beautiful subject as you…" He ran one cold finger down her cheek.

She gasped a little and jumped. Bakura didn't think she realized the little moan she let out.

"B-Bakura…what do you want?"

His smirk grew the tiniest bit before he bent down and captured her lips as he'd done just minutes ago with his tenshi.

He mentally grimaced. She didn't struggle at all. There was no thrill in the hunt, like there was with Yugi. She tried too hard, opened her mouth before he invited her, made even his smoothest tactics sloppy and unintelligible.

She tasted terrible to him. Yugi was sweet and sultry. Anzu was clumsy as she tried to kiss him back, her tongue seeming to resist his instead of embrace it. Her hands shook as they rested hesitantly on his shoulders.

'Make them beg…'

Bakura left her mouth, glad to be rid of it. "Bakura…" she whined, hand tightening on his broad shoulders.

'Make them feel…'

"Mmm…you want more."

He ran one hand up her stomach and over one breast, before running it back down. She gasped and her eyes rolled back, closing in what Bakura guessed she thought was a sexy motion.

He leaned in again, this time going straight for her neck. He attacked it with little sucks and nips, fighting the urge to roll his eyes at her overly exaggerated moans of approval. Slowly, his love bites became more fiery and heavy. Just a little longer…she was right where he wanted her…

'Make them suffer…'

He bit down, hard. Hard enough to puncture the skin. Hard enough to draw the coppery taste of blood into his mouth. Her moan, the one she'd been midway through, turned into a loud, blood curdling scream.

Her hands began to try to push him away, unsuccessfully beating on his chest. By the time Bakura finally let go, his teeth marks were clearly visible on her neck, leaking little line of crimson down her throat. A thin line of her essence trailed down the side of the tomb robber's mouth as he grinned malevolently.

She didn't say anything as her screams died away. Her hand clamped onto the wound at her neck, the tiniest bits of red showing between her fingers. There was no pleasure anymore. Only shock and pain…

…and fear. Ra, how Bakura loved that fear. He could practically taste it in the air.

"You really think I would ever find any pleasure in a whore like you?"

His hand landed with a satisfying crack on her right cheek, leaving behind a bright red hand print.

"You're nothing…"

His hand landed again on her cheek, the opposite one this time, leaving a matching print.

"You're pathetic…"

He shoved her hard against the wall, revelling in her yells of pain at each and every one of his blows, verbal and physical. Tears were swimming down her rapidly darkening cheeks, sobs wracking her form. He was breaking her…

…and loving every minute of it.

"Don't touch what's mine…ever..._ever_…again. Or mark my words, I'll mutilate you in ways you would care to imagine. He is _mine_…and you're nothing to me."

He left her there, then, not pausing to hear her stuttered promises of love. He let the anguish in her bawling permeate his soul, sink in so he could revel in it. Then he left, letting her immerse in her own ocean of grief. That was the worst kind of torture…emotional. When your hopes and dreams of love come crashing down on you, and there's nothing left.

Make them beg, make them feel, make them suffer.

He could've done worse. He could've taken her virginity, and then left her. But he hadn't the time. He had other things to deal with…a naughty little hikari who had to be taught a lesson, for example.

No, Bakura didn't like other people touching his things. And he was going to make sure that one angel wouldn't be forgetting it anytime soon…

He put up the Shadow Magic shield on his hair without thinking, and began the relatively short walk back to the Game Shop.

"Naughty little pleasure-slave," he whispered to himself, "I'm going to show you what it means to be mine."

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Kagayami: YES!! DEATH TO THE BITCH!!!

Kumori: Indeed! Ah, that felt good…but not as good as the next chapter is going to feel.

Kagayami: Yeah…lemon warning people! HUGE, MAJOR lemon warning!

Kumori: . Tee hee. I can't wait!

Oh yeah! I'm going to be posting some Christmas fics, so don't expect an update here until after Christmas. On the upside, I've got at least two YugixYami Christmas fictions underway (one a oneshot, the other stretching from December 13 to December 25, called something along the lines of "The Twelve Days of Yugi")

However, IF you'd like, I'll post "The Twelve Lemon of Christmas" with twelve different lemons between a few of our favourite characters. But, this is only if you want me to. If you do, say in your review that you would and, if possible, leave a preferred pairing.

Okay, I'm done now. Review! See you next chapter!


	14. This is Possible

Kagayami: ..:: is seething ::.. Seven months…seven _fucking_ months!

Kumori: Okay…I'm really, really, REALLY sorry for leaving this for so long. But due to unforeseeable circumstances, it was delayed. However, now that stuff has cleared up, I HOPE to have this fic finished up soon.

Kagayami: ..:: Gasp ::.. She lives! Shock-fucking-horror, Kumori Kuroichi hasn't abandoned this fic yet!

Kumori: ..:: Beats Kagayami soundly about the head and neck ::.. Actually, I have no intention of ever abandoning any of my fics…it just takes me longer than most to update them…plus, I've had a nice long break to think things over, and rediscover my flair for Yuugi-Ou (after discovering a flair for Harry Potter Harry/Draco fanfictions, of all things…), and delve right back into this fic. The seven month break, although I know it was very long and extremely cruel of me, allowed me to sort of stop, discover some new things, and then get back to the love of my life – Yuugi-Ou fictions.

Kagayami: ..:: Cough ::..Lazy-ass..:: Cough ::..

Kumori: Ugh, whatever. Go call your proctologist to see if he found that stick yet.

Kagayami: Ouch. My pride.

Kumori: Anyway, here are my review replies…

-queen of golden sands-: Wow…you know, you're right. Most yaoi stories DO deal with rape in one form or another…That kinda says something for the state of mind of all us yaoi fangirls, huh? Oh well, no matter! Thanks for the review!

Kawaii-Hime-Ceres: Ah, short, sweet, to the point, and yet still makes a starving authouress like me get all warm and fuzzy inside. Thanks!

miko-hanyou: Dude, I can't even believe you reviewed this story asking for a new chapter of a _different_ story. How many hands do you see? Because if I had eight, I would gladly update all my fictions at once! However, since I am sadly restricted to two hands only, I have chosen to update THIS one. Ra, I can't even believe that! You're such a prat…The Twelve Lemons of Christmas and The Twelve Days of Yugi are ON HIATUS, if you'd bother to read the summaries. Ra, the things I deal with…oh well. Thanks, I guess. _Oh, what's this? You updated again? Okay, believe me, you don't have to worry about spelling "creepy" with a "k" when you spell officially "officaly." Sigh, but alas, I digress. I would say thanks for the review…but I'm not going to, because all you did was bloody complain! No "oh, nice chapter," or, "I liked this." Just more pestering. I really think that you should go…and fuck yourself…or your boy-toy…but certainly, no around with me…gah, whatever. You know I only kid. I probably wouldn't even be writing this right now if you hadn't hounded me. Still… . You're a butt!_

CosmicEssence: Ah, the one reviewer who _completely_ understands where I am and where I'm going with this fiction. You constantly are expressive, complimentary, and exactly on-point with your reviews, and that makes all the hours of writing worth-while. In fact, sometimes the things you say actually give me whole new ideas to work into the plot...as a matter of fact, I believe you did with this last review! From the bottom of my heart, thank you for your intelligent and straight-forward take on things, and thank you for continually brightening my day.

Mjus: If not the most straight-forward review, yours was definitely the most fun to read. And yes, I know that I was a bad wittle authouress making Bakura hit Yugi like that…and an even worse one for Bakura telling Anzu…but worry not! I promise I'll make things right…eventually!

ryougabriellucile: . Ah, yes, the promise of lemons rings true. The "SWEET! I'm so in!" made me laugh. Thanks!

Nocturnal Huntress: . Thanks for the review! Here's the update! (Cool name, by the way. I love it.)

tinkle-time-kelly: EAGERLY waiting, hm? Well, how can I let you down when you're so EAGERLY waiting? Here you go, a hot and fresh update straight from me to you!

seethingkitsune: . Why, the next chapter happens to be right here. Glad you like it! Ja!

kalimoto: You flatter me! I'm blushing! Glad to have recruited another Kelptoshipping follower! And doubly glad to know that you like my writing so much…it gives me a much needed confidence boost! Thank you so much! ..:: Gasp ::.. Oh, Ra! You've been staring at the screen all this time? ..:: Gets writing quickly ::..

CherryBombChaos26: lol "BOO FUCKING YEAH!" That's priceless…is it okay if I steal that quotation for the epilogue of this story? And I think I had as much fun writing that bash as you did reading it…Ra, that one felt sweet.

Kuro Ookami Hatake: O.O Okay, okay! I'm updating, I'm updating! Just please don't hurt me! . Oh, and thanks for the review!

amethyst sylph: ..:: ridiculously huge grin ::.. I am SO glad you said that. I was worried that I was going in a totally unrealistic way with this fiction. Thanks for affirming the opposite! Thanks for the review!

Ryou Hanasaki: Eh heh…yeah, sorry about not updating in so long. I know, I've been gone too long. But fear not! The Yugi/Bakura action is coming right up!

Kumori: WOW, you guys! One hundred forty-one reviews! 141!!! Thank you so much…I have a bigger response to the story than I ever dreamed I would have!

Kagayami: Yeah, yeah, we're all very happy for you. Now could you commence with the update, please?

Kumori: I would retaliate, but that would waste precious story-writing time! And so, the long-awaited update of "Love, Hate and Utter Confusion."

_Last Time…_

No, Bakura didn't like other people touching his things. And he was going to make sure that one angel wouldn't be forgetting it anytime soon…

He put up the Shadow Magic shield on his hair without thinking, and began the relatively short walk back to the Game Shop.

"Naughty little pleasure-slave," he whispered to himself, "I'm going to show you what it means to be mine."

_Now…_

Yugi didn't know when the urge to cry left him. It was sometime after he'd picked himself up off the ground, but sometime before he'd managed to sink into the cushions of his couch. After swallowing them and not daring to let them show, eventually they just left him completely, leaving him alone and hollow.

The rain outside was letting up, the ever-present tapping of water against glass slowing down to a light drizzle. The sound of Yugi's breathing filled his own ears and reverberated in his head, echoing along with one phrase that refused to leave him alone…

'_Yugi Mutou, you are __**so**__ fucked.'_

He didn't realize how literal the statement was.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Bakura tapped his foot impatiently as he waited at an intersection. Cars zoomed past, windshield wipers at full speed to battle the ever-present haze of rain that still hung in the air. The light, apparently ignoring Bakura's silent mental orders, refused to turn green and allow him to cross.

'Bloody hell! Change!' he growled mentally.

"What's got your panties in a twist?"

Bakura's hands immediately tightened into fists. He didn't need to turn around to recognize that voice. That deep, rough voice. "Marik, what the hell do you want?"

He could almost hear the expression on the other yami's face; arrogance mixed with that ever-present tinge of psychotic malice, no doubt. "Oh, Baku-chan. That's no way to talk to your betters."

Cold mocha met deep violet as the thief whipped around to glare at Marik. He could stand the yami…hell, most times he could actually enjoy his company…but taking up his Yugi time was something he simply wouldn't stand for.

He determinedly ignored the fact that he'd just used the words "Yugi time," and kept his features cold and blank. "Like hell you're better than me, tomb keeper. As much as I'd like to stand here and explain to you, in no kind terms, why that is, I have some business to attend to." He hissed, turning his back and striding across the street when he saw the light finally change and the traffic stop.

He should have known he couldn't get rid of the other yami so easily. He could hear his footsteps echoing after his own, and the loud sigh that passed through the other's tan lips. "Oh, Bakura, still trying to run, are you? Off to no doubt pound the pharaoh's light's tight little ass into a mattress, no doubt."

A slow smirk crawled its way across the tomb robber's features as his steps slowed to a stop and he whirled around to face the tanned, ever-arrogant yami. "Actually, Keeper, I was planning on pounding his tight little ass into a shower wall."

The smirk that Marik showed in return showed off a set of fangs, not unlike those of Bakura. "How long do you think you can keep this up? It's not so hard to admit, tomb robber, and it's clear as day to see."

Bakura's eyes narrowed immediately. "I told you before, Marik. Mind your own fucking business. I know what the hell I'm doing."

He told that stubborn little voice that wouldn't stop pestering him in his mind to go away. He firmly told it that Marik _was not_ right.

"You're afraid."

Bakura blinked. That hadn't been what he was expecting. "What the fuck did you just say?"

Marik's smirk widened, kohl-lined eyes glinting with a mischievous light. "You're afraid. You're afraid that admitting it makes you soft, and you're afraid that it's the end of the world."

Bakura growled deep in his throat, a guttural sound that rumbled in his chest. "I'm not afraid. But I won't go soft like you did…"

A cool, sharp blade was at his throat in an instant, pressing against his pale skin, edge making the promise of blood to be spilled. It didn't quiver, the tanned hand holding it there with expert precision and grace. Marik's look never changed, he remained nonchalant as if nothing had happened; as if he didn't hold the power to slice the tomb robber's throat right then and there.

"Now, Baku-chan, you and I both know that it's a grave mistake to think me soft…and you and I both know the reason you keep denying yourself the one thing that can give you satisfaction."

Bakura's mouth twisted into a silent feral growl. Damn, Marik was quick. While he knew the tomb keeper wouldn't take his life, he had the potential to make a nasty flesh wound. One pale hand moved slowly towards his hip, where he had one of his own daggers hidden. Two could play this game…

But before he could get close, Marik laughed and sheathed his knife, switchblade sliding into his belt with one smooth motion. Bakura raised an eyebrow and let his own hand fall to his side.

Marik took a step closer to him, and Bakura didn't allow himself to take a step back. He wasn't one to back down, and he knew Marik knew that. The other yami didn't look the least bit surprised when the tomb robber didn't flinch as he took step after step until his chest was almost flush against the white-haired man's.

Marik's breath tickled Bakura's ear as it skated across it and down his neck. He didn't let it show, but his heart sped up at the tomb keepers words. He didn't move again until Marik had had another hearty, dark laugh and brushed past him, down the street and out of sight.

"Bakura, we both know that the reason you don't try anything but to fuck him, and claim him for your own, is that you're afraid he'll reject you and leave you without him."

Shaking his head, Bakura continued on his way, jamming his hands into his pockets. He told the little voice that said Marik had hit the nail on the head to shut the fuck up.

He had other things to worry about. Namely, one ass that he had a severe urge to make very, _very_ sore. Marik riled him up, and he knew one sure fire way to get rid of some tension.

Plus, Yugi still had to be taught a lesson. Love or not, _no one_ got away with cheating on Bakura Ryou.

No matter how unintentional it had been.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Yugi sighed for the umpteenth time and let his head sink back into the couch, amethyst eyes fluttering shut. His heart had long since stopped its rapid dance, and slowed down to a steady rhythm. He supposed he was simply too tired for his body to keep up such a rushed heartbeat.

His own breathing droned on in his ears, and he almost wished it would stop. Just stop and carry him away to a place where all this didn't exist.

He sighed for the umpteen-first time. Those kinds of thoughts did him no good. He just had to accept it…he messed up, and he was just going to have to take whatever Bakura was going to doll out.

He deserved it, after all.

_Click._

Yugi jolted up, eyes springing open.

He was back.

Despite his intentions, his heart began to gallop again, and a painful lump made its way to Yugi's throat. Fear by the pound began to pump through his veins and he bit his lip, swallowing hard.

And still, as soon as he saw that lithe form, those deep eyes, that sexy stance, he couldn't help but feel a blush rise to his cheeks. Ra, but Bakura was a sex god, and though the promise of a thousand hurts shone in the yami's eyes, Yugi couldn't help but feel that insatiable pull toward the other.

Somewhere in Yugi's mind, he wondered if Bakura knew what he was doing to him; if he knew the extent to which it went.

"Yugi…" the white-haired yami murmured huskily, in a low and insufferably cool voice, "My naughty little Yugi…if you only knew what I had in store for you…you'd be screaming already."

Yugi cursed his own mind…it refused to work properly with that gaze pounding into his skull. "I…I'm sorry Bakura. I didn't mean to do anything wrong. I know I'm weak for letting Anzu do that to me…" he trailed off when he saw the bored expression painting Bakura's features. "P-Please…" he murmured dejectedly, "Don't hurt me too badly."

The thief raised one elegant eyebrow. "Who said I was going to hurt you? Oh, ai-sureibu(1), you really shouldn't jump to conclusions," he growled lowly, seductively, "I didn't say you'd be screaming in pain…although, technically, I suppose having your ass drilled can be considered a little painful."

Yugi's jaw quivered. His hands balled into fists. This was his punishment? Sex? Oh, there had to be a catch. Sex was a reward…Bakura definitely had something planned.

And even with the promise of passion, lust, sweat, and the ever-perfect taste of Bakura's skin, Yugi found himself quivering. Oh yes, Bakura _had_ to have something planned. There was no way he could get off the hook that easily.

Bakura's movements were almost cat-like as he made his way over to the couch to tower above Yugi's slightly shivering form. His dark eyes swirled with unbridled desire, and even after enduring it for months, Yugi found himself blushing under that intense gaze.

It seemed like an eternity before the white-haired man moved again. Yugi thought he would go insane, trying to force himself to stay still while mocha brown roamed hungrily over his every curve.

Finally, when Bakura did move, it was like lightning, and Yugi had barely enough time to gasp, before he found those deep eyes only inches from his own, piercing his soul with a penetrating gaze.

Yugi's arms were pinned to his side in a flash, Bakura's grip tight, but not bruising like the last time. He could feel the older man's breath on his lips, and it drove Yugi crazy. He could faintly taste Bakura's tantalizing flavour, as breath after warm breath skated across his lips. His senses were barraged with the scent of his lover, and suddenly he couldn't remember why he'd been worried, or why this was wrong, or why he should have kicked Bakura out long before if he'd had any sense.

"My naughty little Yugi…"

Yugi stifled the whimper that started to rise in his throat. He could feel the play of every single syllable on his waiting lips, and he wanted nothing more than to arc up and close that distance and sample the sweet taste of Bakura one more time.

In a flash, before Yugi had time to comprehend what was going on, Bakura flung him almost carelessly to a lying down position on the couch, and predatorily straddled his waist. This time Yugi couldn't stop the strangled whimper that spilled from his rosy lips. He bit his lip and forced himself not to moan at the warm weight pressing on his hips.

Slowly, languidly, Bakura bent forward and pressed his chest flush against the small light's stomach. He smirked at the small gasp that Yugi let out and licked his lips. Ra, he wished he could freeze time and stare at that expression forever. Wild hair fanned out beneath his little sex-kitten, lips only slightly parted, violet eyes partially lidded and watching his every move with badly-hidden need…and of course, the way those shining orbs widened every time the thief did something that Yugi particularly liked. He wanted to see it again; hear that sharp intake of breath.

Leisurely, he slid himself up the length of Yugi's torso, keeping their bodies flush.

Yugi moaned. It was a simple motion, and he marveled at how it could drive him so wild. "B-Bakura…" he sighed in a breathy whisper.

A low growl resonated in the taller man's throat. He didn't think his name sounded better on any other's lips.

With almost violent passion, he leaned down and captured Yugi's lips in a bruising kiss. He delighted in the small, almost inaudible groan that rose in the younger boy's throat.

Yugi found it immensely relieving that he could finally taste his lover. He could feel the raw, impassioned fervor that sent sparks up and down his spine. He ran his hands through the mane of white hair above him as he felt the other force his mouth open and pillage every inch.

This was everything the violet-eyed tenshi dreamt of. This moment, this rush. His head spun with dizzy ecstasy as he felt every inch of Bakura press up against him. He could feel the slow, bitter sweet ache beginning to grow between his legs, and feel the same from the man above him digging into his thigh. He reveled in the spicy, mysterious taste that barraged his senses and left him drunk on his own desire.

It was Bakura who broke the searing kiss, breathing heavy and faster than usual. Hungrily, almost desperately, he nipped and licked his way down Yugi's jaw and neck. The smaller duelist mewled in pleasure, a little gasp escaping every now and again.

Yugi hadn't bothered to put his collar back on after Bakura had taken it off before, and as far as he knew, it was still strewn somewhere around the front door. He knew the mark was clearly obvious as Bakura growled deep in his chest and assaulted the spot with harder bites, and long sensuous licks.

Yugi's breath was coming faster and faster as his hands found their way to the tomb-robber's sides and began to play up and down them. He smiled ever so slightly at the groan the white-haired man emitted; it was one of the very few pleasure spots on the older boy's body.

This time, when Bakura pulled back and swirling mocha met darkened amethyst, Yugi could feel a sharp twinge in his rapidly hardening length. He was sure that there must have been sparks flying in the air, because at that moment, he felt more connected to the man above him than ever before. It seemed the very air around them seemed to grow hot with the passion that flowed freely between the two boys.

At the same moment, as if thinking with the same mind and moving with the same body, the two lunged at each other and tore desperately at every inch of fabric keeping their heated bodies separated. Bakura's long fingers worked quickly at Yugi's fly, while Yugi's fingers made their way to the hem of Bakura's shirt.

Clothes went flying in a frenzy, hands groping wildly at each other, little kisses, nips, and licks thrown in carelessly. Little groans, grunts, and sharp intakes of breath filled the air, both people careless of the noise they made, or of the mess of clothes that now lay scattered haphazardly around the room. Hands roamed over any inch of flesh they could possibly reach while still allowing tongues and mouths to taste each other greedily.

Yugi was panting heavily by the time Bakura pulled away. A pink tinge covered the smaller boy's cheeks, and his eyes seemed unfocused as he gazed at his lover. Bakura's shirt was gone, leaving his pale chest, littered here and there with scars, exposed and tantalizingly heated under Yugi's fingertips. His pants, Yugi noted absentmindedly, were strewn over his television, leaving the albino with only a pair of black boxers.

Boxers that were riding dangerously low on his slim hips. Yugi couldn't help but let his violet eyes roam over Bakura's body, drinking in every lean, sensual inch of him.

"You like what you see," Bakura murmured, running one finger down Yugi's bare stomach to his pants, where his fly was hanging open. Yugi shivered.

Ra, he wanted this more than anything. And that drove him wild. That need in the pit of his stomach, the knowledge that he shouldn't be doing what he was, and the danger that went along with it; the mind-numbing sensation of skin on skin, and the delicious promise of white, blinding heat.

"Hmm…I can smell her on you…I can smell that whore," Bakura hissed, eyes narrowing, "My naughty Yugi, that stink simply won't do."

Yugi didn't trust his voice to work, and couldn't help the shuddering breath that escaped him.

Suddenly, in a fashion that almost scared the hikari out of his trance, Yugi found himself pressed against the warmth of his lover's chest, held in a bridal-style embrace. He "meep"-ed slightly, startled at the sudden movement, and instinctively threw his arms around Bakura's neck to keep himself steady.

Where they were going, Yugi didn't care, and wouldn't dare to ask if he did. It would only delay the finish of what they had started on the couch.

His house lazily slid by him, but the small duelist took no notice, violet eyes instead locked on the strong jaw line, muscular chest, and lean body of his heart's captor. Every step caused a delicious rubbing of Bakura's torso against Yugi's own, and it made the hair on the back of Yugi's neck stand on end. Ra, it felt so damn _right._

He nearly groaned at the loss of feeling when suddenly he found himself being gently placed on something hard and cold. He sighed. His skin still tingled where Bakura's hands and flesh had been.

When his befuddled, Bakura-flooded mind decided it was time to figure out just where the hell he was, he was mildly surprised to find himself surrounded by the familiar cream wall and black marble of his own bathroom.

Bakura watched with mild amusement as Yugi seemed confused for a moment, glancing around himself, almost unsure of his own reality. Ra, he looked sexy like that. Violet eyes shining, legs oh-so-slightly spread, pants unzipped and allowing the tiniest bit of flesh to be presented just below his stomach...and, of course, his flushed cheeks and kiss-swollen lips, just begging to be ravished again.

Unwilling to rip his eyes from this sight, wanting to engrain it into his mind forever, Bakura absent-mindedly summoned what little Shadow magic he had after being separated from the Ring and turned on the shower spray with long, snaking tendrils of swirling darkness.

Yugi followed the movement of the magic with curiosity as it snaked its way across the bathroom to the faucet in the tub, and turned the knobs until a gentle, warm spray drizzled onto the black surface of the shower floor.

And then it hit Yugi like a brick wall. 'He's…he's going to…he wants to do it in the shower?'

He blinked and bit his lip. He had to admit, that was hot. Bakura would be all wet, muscles glistening, as he slowly and languidly pushed his…

Yugi couldn't stifle the low groan that fell from his lips as very naughty images filtered through his mind.

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Excitable, aren't we?"

Yugi's breathing was becoming erratic as the first tendrils of steam began to waft from the shower. His violet eyes, darkened with passion, looked up at Bakura from under his dark lashes. "Bakura…" he murmured, the faintest shade of pink tingeing his cheeks.

The taller boy, for all his usual control and absolute coolness in any situation, couldn't help but feel his chest begin to rise a fall faster. Ra, could Yugi get anymore sexy? He looked so absolutely _fuckable_ sitting there, staring so intently, a look of total want on his face. "Hmm?"

The hikari stood slowly, almost hesitantly, and as smoothly as he could manage without breaking eye contact with his lover, slid his pants to the floor and stepped out of them. His entire, pale body was left vulnerable to the thief as Yugi made sure he knew exactly how turned on he was.

He knew he was successful when dark eyes locked onto a rather _firm_ part of his anatomy.

"Bakura…" he whispered, "Bakura, please fuck me…"

And for a moment, Bakura Ryou stopped breathing. All the air in his lungs froze and his mind completely shut down, only registering one thought. Yugi was _magnificently_ sexy when he begged like that.

Before Yugi had a chance to do or say anything more, the remainder of Bakura's clothes had found their way to various spots around the room, and he was being pinned to the bathroom wall, mouth being thoroughly ravaged by the white-haired boy above him.

When Bakura finally pulled back, he wasted no time in firmly grasping Yugi around the waist and dumping him unceremoniously in the bathtub, ignoring his startled squeak as he tried (successfully, after a moment) to regain his balance. The tomb robber couldn't help the slightly malicious smirk that pulled at his lips as he watched Yugi's tri-coloured hair immediately begin to droop under the shower spray, rivulets of water just beginning to make their way down his chest.

It was barely a heartbeat before Bakura gracefully stepped over the edge of the tub and pulled Yugi in for another passionate (and albeit more wet) kiss. His hands roamed down the hikari's back, moving downwards until he had Yugi's pert rear cupped in his palms.

He delighted in the little squeak that Yugi emitted.

By the time they broke apart, both chests were rising and falling erratically. "Turn around," Bakura ordered, "And brace yourself against the wall."

Yugi did as he was told immediately. He laid his forearms flat against the shower wall underneath the nozzle, his legs a few steps back. His whole body seemed to hum with excitement as he felt a slender finger slowly run in circles around his waiting entrance.

"Bakura…please just do – AH!" Yugi cut off mid-sentence as the playful appendage was replaced by a much larger, much more forceful one. He could feel hot tears join the water running down his cheeks as he was filled completely with his lover.

He wasn't going to lie to himself, it hurt like mad. But even as tear after salty tear ran down his cheek, Yugi could feel himself harden to the point of pain. Perhaps he'd taken after the sadistic tendencies of his blonde tomb robber, or perhaps it was simply the knowledge that finally he could feel Bakura moving inside of him…whatever the case, Yugi didn't linger on it, but instead only focused on the hot coil of arousal in his stomach.

Bakura didn't waste time in going slowly. As soft and mushy as their little escapades had gotten, he hadn't forgotten that the entire reason behind this thorough shagging was to teach his little Yugi not to underestimate his dominance.

Moans and incoherent sentences spilled from Yugi's lips as he was roughly impaled over and over again. Bakura's hands, slippery with water, had an iron grip on his hips, and with each powerful thrust into Yugi's deliciously tight heat, he pulls the smaller boy's hips back.

Soon, Yugi could hear Bakura' throaty moans mingling with his own, and he had to bite his lip hard in order not to come on the spot. When Bakura wrapped an arm around his stomach and pulled him up so he almost stood up tall, back pressing against the taller man's chest, Yugi let out a moan louder than any preceding one's.

This was what it was like to be in a waterfall, body surrounded on all sides by pure pressure. This was heaven, and hell, and purgatory all in one. Bakura's thrusts never ceased and, while standing, Yugi could feel Bakura prod places within him that he didn't know existed. This was Yugi's sweet death.

"I'm going to…I'm going to…" Yugi couldn't finish his sentence, mind too far gone into the throes of ecstasy to formulate a complete thought. He could feel his entire being on the edge, teetering so close to oblivion.

He felt Bakura's hand make their way down to his now-heavily-weeping erection, and he couldn't stop his hips driving forward of their own accord. However, when he felt something cold and languid, almost snake-like, wrap itself around his length, the moan that was rising in his throat ended in a pitiful whine.

His violet eyes, darkened in his state, fluttered open and a strangled sound of protest fell from his slightly parted lips. He had been so close, so close…

Now, fitting snugly around the base of his cock, was a thin line of cool, dark shadow, firmly stopping his release dead in its tracks.

"Oh no, Yugi," he heard Bakura mumble into his ear, warm breath coasting down his neck as all rough love making ceased, "You will not release until I see fit."

The irony of the situation was not lost on Yugi, though he had to admit he never figured Bakura was the nostalgic type.

The thrusts returned, and Yugi let out a sound akin to a growl (somewhere in the back of his mind, he was mildly shocked that he was capable of such a noise). Bakura expertly angled himself to hit that one sweet spot inside Yugi on one push, the angled away to purposely miss it on the next.

Stars were flying behind the smaller boy's eyes, and strings of wordless noises flew from his mouth in the heat of passion. He could feel that iron grip on his hips, sure to bruise the next morning.

He swore to himself that, if he didn't die from sheer ecstasy, he'd kill Bakura himself. He was innocent little Yugi; no one would suspect a thing…

The steam felt thick against his heated skin, and sticky as he breathed it in through heavy pants. "I'm…I'm going insane!" It was the first coherent sentence he'd managed to push out, and he wasn't sure if it had been lost between the rest of his impassioned noises.

And then, once again, that beautiful, stretching, pulsating feeling in his rear stopped, and he found his ass flush against Bakura's hips.

"Have you learned your lesson yet, little Yugi?" he asked, voice heavy and low with lust.

Yugi, not trusting his voice at the moment, nodded frantically.

"Hmm, are you sure? I don't think so. I think you still don't realize that I," the vice-tight grip on Yugi's hip tightened to an impossible strength, "I am the only one allowed to touch you. You feel me inside you? I'm the only one who can make you feel like this. I'm the only one who can fuck you; who can have you."

A low, deliciously needy moan rose in the small duelist's throat and, without bothering to turn off the rapidly cooling water still spraying from the showerhead, Bakura gathered him in his arms and (rather unceremoniously, yet again) deposited him on the bathroom floor.

Yugi groaned at the loss of feeling as he felt Bakura leave his entrance.

It was Bakura who moved first, but Yugi, catching on rather quickly, was right on his heels. The tomb robber strode (almost maddeningly confidently) right past the tri-colour-haired boy and out into the hallway. Yugi, not usually one to be so rash but with a rather ridiculous amount of lust fogging his mind making the only full-formed thought in his head 'Gotta get off, gotta get off,' followed obediently without a second thought as to where, in fact, he was being led.

The cold wall of his stairwell was a shock compared to the warmth of the shower, but Yugi didn't complain as he felt himself pushed up against it and warm lips against his own. He barely registered moving, instead focusing on the coarse hands that were rubbing over every bit of him they could reach, but he managed to devote at least a bit of his brain to keeping in step with Bakura as the older boy led them.

Rough, grainy carpet met his backside and Yugi shivered. It scraped along his exposed flesh and left a pleasant tingling along his sensitive skin. He could feel Bakura above him, lips still moving together with enflamed fervor, and reveled in the feeling when he felt the other boy's incredibly hardened length probing at his entrance.

Harsh grunts and moans filled the room (which Yugi assumed was his living room, based on the carpet still tickling his back), and the air was growing hot again. Bakura's breathing, along with his own, was laboured and hoarse. Again he could feel himself stretching, bursting at the seams, accommodating Bakura's girth in long hard strokes, his pleasure spot sending jolts of electricity up and down his spine.

Yugi's back arched, pressing his own chest into Bakura's, and he knew, judging by the almost frenzied pace that Bakura had set, the man was close. He wondered, suddenly a bit panicky, if Bakura would release without allowing Yugi to.

"Please, please, please!" Yugi found himself begging, voice tight and jerky as his entire body fizzled with sexual electric charge.

Bakura didn't answer, hips instead rolling even faster, harder, and oh Ra, Yugi was going to implode.

He could feel everything coming to a crescendo, Bakura nearing his finish, and Yugi very nearly screamed in rapture as he felt the cool shadow around his shaft disappear.

Within two strokes, Yugi could feel that indescribable heat within him as his white-haired demon released white-hot essence in Yugi's very being. But Yugi, as much as he loved the feeling, didn't take much notice of it as he was to busy yelling his own release.

"BAKURA!"

The teen thought he heard his own name being groaned in response, but he couldn't be sure. His back arched to an impossible angle and his vision was clouded and faded to abstract colour. His ears filled with a dull buzz and, for a moment, Yugi truly believed that perhaps he had died. He understood, suddenly, why the French called orgasm _le petit mort_. The little death. Yugi died his little death.

His vision was slow to come back, and his awareness seemed sluggish. He could distantly feel Bakura's body heat still atop him, still within him. As un-eloquent as it seemed, the only thing the teen could muster up the strength to say was, "Holy mother of fucking Ra."

The smirk above him was devilish, "You can call me Bakura."

If he'd had the energy, Yugi probably would have thwacked him on the arm, but still basking in his warm afterglow, he found it simply wasn't worth moving. This moment, right here, right now…it was perfect.

"What. The. FUCK."

Or at least, it _was_ perfect.

Violet eyes widened almost painfully and Yugi scrambled to cover himself and at the same time stare disbelievingly at the doorway where he prayed that that baritone voice was anyone's – _anyone's_ – but whom he thought it was.

There, standing with eyes wide open, arms crossed, and surrounded by most of his friends was Yami.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE 

Kumori: There! I've finished it! I'm fuckin' back, baby!

Kagayami: Yeah, _seven moths late_!

Kumori: I've already explained that! All that's important is I've found the will to write again, and I'm back to finish this fiction with new fervor. Fucking A.

Kagayami: Whatever. For a comeback chapter and "the lemon to end all lemons," this kinda sucked.

Kumori: Always have to rain on my parade, don't you?

Kagayami: Hey, it's what I do!

Kumori: Yes, I realize this was rushed and definitely not what I first had in mind, but after keeping you all waiting for so long, my primary focus was to just get the chapter done with. Therefore, yes, it's a bit rushed and I had to mangle the hell out of my plot bunny.

Kagayami: Whatever, let's just wrap this up.

Kumori: Indeed. I'm so sorry for taking so long, you guys! However, as explained, it was necessary, and now, since there are only about two to three chapters left, and I know exactly where I'm going, and summer is here and my exams are over and there's no school anymore, updates should be pretty close together. Plus, I got my sister's old laptop, so I can write comfortably in my room, which makes it a lot easier to update faster (no more freezing basement for me!).

So anyway, I hope you enjoyed somewhat, and I hope you all haven't given up on me. Review (please?) and I'll see you next chapter (a.k.a. within a week or two).


	15. Wrap Me Up

Kumori: Heh heh heh…hey everybody…how's it goin'?

Kagayami: You are so lucky these people can't get their hands on you.

Kumori: Okay, okay! I know I said "within a week or two"… but let me explain!

Alright, so it's been a while (Kagayami: I been **over a YEAR!**)...Okay, so it's been a long while.

But here's the thing, see. I'm in I.B. classes. I.B. KILLS my inner child. Throughout the last year, I've had G4s and exams and tests and extra-curricular stuff...you wouldn't even believe how swamped I was. During the Chem exam (which was grade 12 level, instead of grade 11, which was my grade, because I.B. forces you to do two years in less than one year), which was in May since I.B. not only expects students to learn more than normal classes, but to do it in 9 months, excluding Christmas and Spring break, I was getting literally 3 to 4 hours of sleep per night. Tops. I would wake up at 6:30, go to school, study, go straight to the library after school, study there until it closed at 9:00, then come home and study until 3:00 or 4:00 in the morning and do it all again the next day. For a straight week. X_x

But that's just one example. I was working at the same time (at Superstore...DON'T ever work there people, it's suicide), and then as soon as I was done with my other exams in June it was my sister's wedding and then before I could blink I spent the entire summer in Switzerland at a Japanese exchange school (which, I know, sounds weird).

But anyway, after all that explaining, I'm here now. I've dropped into partial I.B. (which means, basically, I still have all the stresses of I.B. without getting paid as much at the end...but also without having to do volunteer hours or the 4000 word essay or Physics like the full I.B. kids), I'm currently job-less (although I have an interview tomorrow! WISH ME LUCK!), and I'm disgusted with myself for how long this fiction has been going on.

So now I'm going to finish it. I've actually taken the time to work fiction writing into my schedule. Yes, it's in my daily planner so I can't procrastinate. And to make it up to you guys, I'm also going to finish The Twelve Lemons of Christmas, PLUS post two Christmas one-shots (one with a YYxY pairing, the other with a BxY pairing). PLUS some other one shots in other categories.

Kagayami: So…you really had no time?

Kumori: ..::Twitch::.. When did you want me to write, between the short and long answer portions of my exams?

Kagayami: Okay, point taken.

Kumori: Anyway, I'm going to make a real effort to not let this happen ever again.

If it means anything…I'M SO SORRY!

Kagayami: Yeah, yeah, I can't blame you. Your hair really has been literally falling out from stress.

Kumori: Indeed it has…

Anyway, some review replies, and then on to the chapter…

**miko-hanyou: **..::Sniffles::.. Wow…you actually complimented me! If I could glomp you through the computer screen, I would! And yes, I realize I'd only be on chapter two…but it was nice of you to stop nagging…that way I could contemplate death by I.B. in peace! Love ya, miko!

**kalimoto**: Aw, shucks. You've made me blush! Though I am happy to hear that I made you squeal and bounce…wait…okay, that came out a little raunchier than I it wanted to, but you get my point. Aw…I've graced the pixilated world? You're too kind! Glad to hear that chapter came out better than I thought. And by the way, I've never been as flattered as when you said you were making a banner for me! YAY! I get a banner! ..::does a jig::..

**Nocturnalhuntress**: Hey, I like both names! Although…it seems perhaps you changed it back in my absence?

**ryougabriellucile**: lol Careful! You'll hurt yourself falling over like that! And I give you full permission to use the line "You can call me Bakura" to your yaoi-loving heart's desire! Hopefully this chapter will be just as worth it to wait for…and for God's sake, you must convert your bff to one of us Kleptoshippers! She should join the dark side…we have t-shirts and cookies!

**Katfreak**: lol Fun it is! Though perhaps not so much for Yugi and Bakura. No, things are certainly not looking up for them…but perhaps I have a little something up my sleeve…thanks for the review!

**tinkletimekelly**: lol I know, I know. And never you fret, be it seven months or seven years, I will NEVER abandon this fic. I love it way too much. And I know my 'promised' update never came…but this is as good as it gets! Thanks for the review, I always love to hear from you!

**Welcome to Wonderland**: I love this review! Short, sweet, and gets to the point. Plus, it made me smile. Thanks a bunch!

**-The-Cursed-Darkness-**: Lmao…indeed! I live! Aw, I loved your review! ..::hugs you back twice as hard::.. And thank you for stopping your yami from sending me to the Shadow Realm…I've been there, it's not a good time. ^.^ And "dun dun dun" indeed! You want to know what the Pharaoh will do? Read on!

**CosmicEssence**: O.O Whoa, long review! Okay, I'll take this slowly, in order…

1)Oh yeah, I think the whole idea that sparked this fiction had something to do with Yami walking in on them in the living room…it just seemed, as you put it, "so effing perfect." ^.^ You're very perceptive, you know! You know everything I'll do before I do!

2)Ah, I can't take all the credit for the "little death." I was reading a Harry Potter yaoi fiction centred around the idea of the little death, and I couldn't resist. However, I am glad that the whole binary between perfection and ruin got through! And how can Yugi scramble to cover himself? Hmm…didn't think about that…I shall have to explain that in this chapter!

3)Ah, now there's something I debated. Should I have a little sequence showing their arrival? Would that still flow? In the end, you'll find I took your advice. And yes, I knew that they'd hear Yugi screaming…I had that idea a while back, something along the lines of Yami thinking it was a call for help…(Ra, that's cliché). And fear not, the Anzu sub-plot is not forgotten!

4)..::blush::.. Yeah, that whole Bakura/Marik conversation basically stemmed from your earlier comments. I really do mean it when I say you plant these little idea seeds in my brain…you're a mind ninja!

5)Lol, Yami choking on his own spit…I think I'd pay to see that! Yeah, we'll have to see how Yami reacts to his little hikari's change in persona.

6)Heh, you've brought up so many things! The task almost seems daunting! But, alas, everything you mention will be patched up, from feelings to reactions (I hope they're believable, too!).

7)Ah, you're always one to make my head swell! I just love to hear that my work is somewhat good. I especially loved the "in there" vs. "out here" comment. That's exactly what I strive for

8)..::blushes even harder::.. Eh heh…yeah…about that not taking another seven months…erm…oops?

**Kuro Ookami Hatake**: (..::as Kagayami is fuming in the background::..) YES! You tell my yami! Glad to hear it was worth the crazy long wait. Thanks so much for the review!

**PaladinDragon:** lol Well…I WAS back, anyway. Thanks though!

**Panzy Mistress**: Really? Any anime?! Wow, that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me! ..::glomp::.. And I'm glad I induced a laptop dance! Lol "-star- -star- -star- -star-" That was priceless! Ah, I'm so like you! I usually like to stay away from angsty fictions because I get too upset! In fact, I think it's amazing that I can even write this…I think maybe that's why I need the ups and downs, just to keep myself sane! Ra, you have NO idea how good it is to hear that you think my lemons are good…I try so hard! And I'm sorry for not updating in so long…again…

**Shadows' Nightmare**: lol "Good Lord that lemon was sexy, you're really talented with this stuff." That made me smile. Hmm…a part of Bakura's plan? That would make an interesting plot twist…although I think maybe Yami would have been suspicious (can you imagine? "What? You want me to walk in on you and Yugi doing WHAT?! Why? Because Anzu did what to him?! I'll kill you both!" ..::enter major Yami pwnage::..). But it's an interesting thought…hmmm…I think there may be a way for me to sort of encompass that…Thanks!

**Mjus**: O.O I may not have understood what Stina said, but I think I got the gist of it! And I assure you, Yugi will be fine! I swear, I'd no sooner do (permanent) harm to him than I would to a kitten! Erm…but she may be right, you know! Maybe you have been inspiring me!

**sasunaru-yaoi-4evea39**: Yes! I succeeded in inflicting death by hotness-induced nosebleeds! That makes my life! While I can't guarantee that Yami will "approve" per se, I can say that Yugi's and Bakura's "relationship-but-not-quite-thing" will be cleared up! Thanks for the review!

**Jenelle: **lol Believe it! Klepto CAN be that hot! Thanks for the sweet review!

**Kayako:** Oh, I've gone and done it again! I've not updated in forever! But have faith! This fic will never be abandoned thanks to reviewers like you who make me want to finish it! Thanks!

**Kidiu Anaji**: Ha! You're a pervert? Honey, you're reading a Kleptoshipping story…ALL Kleptoshippers are perverts. Glad to have met another one! And I know I've been a bad authoress for leaving you for so long with a cliffie…you have permission to beat me soundly. Thanks for the review!

**Vuti-Chan**: Ah! Another short and sweet review! Thanks so much…I may not have updated "soon", but here I am again! Happy reading!

**prince Vinnie:** I know, I know! I've been a baaad little author. ..::hangs head in shame::.. But here's an update, hopefully it'll appease you!

**Hakiri-Nefertiri**: YAY! ..::glomp::.. You're back, you're back, you're back! I'm so glad I could make you happy! Keep on flapping, Herms, you're almost in the air! And here I am, taking your advice, and finishing up! YAY!

**miko-hanyou**: ..::sigh::.. You almost made it, didn't you? Almost made it a whole chapter without scolding me…Oh well, it's finally done some good. Here we are again, another seven months (or thereabouts), another nagging-induced chapter. My reviewers have you to thank!

**Hunter Hatake and Neko Uchiha:** Your wish is my command! Another chapter coming at ya! Thanks for the review.

**My Chemical Music Box****:** Ah yes. Why is it so satisfying to see the friendship-whore get what's coming to her? And yeah, I'll admit, I wasn't very nice to her. I can get pretty sadistic in my writing...this was pretty tame for me. I hope you're not going soft! We need more messed-up people! It makes us seem more normal if there's a group of us. ^.^ Thanks a ton for the review!

**noctalunas:** I know, I know. I've been a baaaaad little author to leave it there. And to leave you on the edge of your seat for a whole year. I'm very ashamed. But fear not! The next chapter is up!

**Obasan-Kitsune****:** "Wow..." right back at ya! ^.-

**baka egyptian****:** I just love getting reviews like these. They make me smile a ridiculously large smile. Glad to have another Kleptoshipper on board! And thank you so much for the kind review! ..::gives you lots of yaoi fan art::..

**Sabishii Kage Tenshi****:** Indeed, Murphy's Law is the bane of my existence. As for Yami and the gang (which sounds like a bad 70s TV show), they just kept on nagging me "When are we going to find out? When are we going to find out? Is it now? Now? How about now?" So I caved and let them in. Unfortunately it was a very inopportune moment...But anyway, thanks for the review!

**nikki7716****:** I know, I know. See above for the explanation on why it's been a year. But know that I never abandon any fictions. And I like to think that in a year I've had time to think about how I can make Bakura even more "whew"-worthy (I lol'd a bit at the "whew" in your review). Thanks for reviewing!

**xnightmare'sxnightmarex****:** I like that review. Sweet. Simple. To the point. And yet very much appreciated. Thanks a bunch!

**My Fizzlesticks r Awesumthnu****:** I know! It took me forever. As punishment to myself, I won't accept your candy...but I will give you a brand new chapter (even if it's a year late)! (P.S. Your fizzlesticks are definitely more awesome than me!)

**killah-sama****:** LOL Ha! This fiction kicked your ass? I find that wonderfully amusing. And I must say, I've never had someone profess undying love for me due to this crappy little piece of writing...but I appreciate it none the less! Oh God, your entire review is hilarious. Bakura's sexiness RAPED you? Yeah, it has the tendency to do that sometimes...Sorry. ^.^ And please, PLEASE write that oneshot. We need more Kleptoshipping fictions! Thanks for the review! (And I can't say how much more it means since you're already one of my favourite authours on this site! ..::heart::..)

**L'uke-chan****:** WOW! I don't know where to start! Firstly, thank you so much for the comment on my writing. I never thought it was all that greta, but hearing that you like it so much...aw, it just makes me all warm and fuzzy inside! And you think this is the epitome of sexiness? ..::takes out a list::.. Hmm..."create epitome of sexiness in writing form"...check! Thanks for the review! In return, here's a chapter!

**1FtTall****:** I know...it's pretty much impossible to hate Bakura...Yami has issues, eh? (Oh man, did I just say "eh"? I'm way too Canadian.....) But thanks for the review!

**Shi-koi****:** ..::toes the ground::.. I know! I was very bad. But can I just say I nearly had a heart attack when I saw that you'd reviewed me? You've written some of my favourite stories. I squealed like a school girl. Thanks so much!

**twilightserius****:** Wow, I never noticed before...most of the anime girls I hate DO wear a lot of pink. Huh. Anyway, thanks for the review! Here's a chapter for you, hot off the presses!

**Evil Nina****:** You know, in a way, it's almost better that you only found this fiction a few weeks ago...you haven't had to wait as long for the update! Thank you for calling me awesome. It brightened my day right up! (And up here in the cold winter of Winnipeg, Canada, it needed some brightening!) Thanks so much!

**xXBlack-RosedXx****:** I'm updating, I'm updating! ..::types furiously::.. Thanks for the review, by the way!

Kumori: Wow! 194 reviews! That always astounds me! You can all give yourselves a big round of applause, because without reviews, I really do believe that, even with miko-hanyou's nagging, I would have just left this fic. Thanks you guys!

Kagayami: Yeah, yeah, yeah, authoress loves reviews…can we get on with this, already?

Kumori: Point taken. Okay, everybody! Here it is! Another chapter! YAY!

Oh, and I dedicate it to…**CosmicEssence**! Thanks for being there every chapter! I may not know you, but you're a major source of "nip in the bud" for me!

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Yami was in a good mood.

He'd spent the last few hours with Ryou engaging in his favourite pastime, and even then the ghost sensation of hot kisses, nimble fingers, pale skin was tingling all over his body. He attempted to grin, though his grins usually came out as slightly arrogant smirks, as he retrieved his pants from their place hanging from the dresser.

His lover was still slumbering peacefully on the bed, a small smile gracing his lips, his pale blue sheets resting just above his hips. Yami's smirk melted into a rare, gentle smile. Ra, if he fell in love any harder, he'd break his neck.

With a lithe stretch and one last fleeting glance at his angel, Yami slipped quietly out into the corridor, closing the door softly behind him as not to wake his love. The soft, plush carpet made whispers of his steps as he ambled in a sort of post-sex swagger toward the kitchen.

The rain had barely stopped outside the window, little drops still clinging to the glass, but the sun was starting to shine, barely peeking through the muted grey of the clouds. Yami sighed, running the nimble fingers of his left hand through his sex-tousled hair. It was shaping up to be a wonderful day...

The shrill ringing of the phone caught him off guard. He cursed loudly, diving for the apparatus hanging from the kitchen wall before it could wake Ryou.

"Hello?" he murmured into the receiver, listening carefully for any sign that Ryou had woken from the abrupt breaking of peaceful silence.

"Hey, Yami!" the voice of Jonouchi, perpetually one notch louder than it had to be, made him jerk the receiver away, lest his eardrums be permanently damaged, "Why're you at Ryou's? The two of you having some fun?"

Yami couldn't help the smirk that pulled at his lips. "What do you think?"

There was a poignant pause. "Scratch that," Jonouchi muttered finally, "I don't want to know. But that's not why I'm calling. See, everyone's going to head out for a night on the town tonight. Me, Seto, Mai, Shizuka,..."

Yami interrupted him, "Jonouchi, when you say 'everyone', it's safe to assume I know who you're talking about. Skip ahead to the 'night on the town' part."

"Right! I knew that," Yami could hear the blush that was surely spreading across the blonde duellist's cheeks, "Anyway, we were thinking we'd head over to your place, have a few pre-bar drinks, get ready, and go from there?"

For a moment, Yami truly wanted to decline. Ryou was still asleep and he hated to wake him up to go out now. But then again, it had been so long since they'd gone out for a night of dancing...and Ryou could really dance. With his tight leather pants and black-lined eyes...

"We'll be there."

And yet, as Yami hung up, he couldn't shake the feeling that it was a bad idea...that he should have said no and spent the night at his lover's house. It was only intensified when, halfway through the walk to his house, Ryou learned that it Yami's home they were going to (not Jonouchi's as he'd thought) and paled immediately, asking if they could, instead, meet at his house...or perhaps just at the club...

But it was just a feeling, and it was easily brushed aside with the thought of his white-haired boyfriend in clubbing gear.

Until, of course, he arrived to find a mob of his friends outside the door, Yugi's collar just inside the entryway, and a sight in the living room that made the Pharaoh absolutely positive that he was, in fact, capable of murder...

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Bakura cursed loudly as Yugi twisted to cover himself, at the same time twisting a _very_ important part of the thief's anatomy that was still inside of him. "Fuck!" the tomb robber cursed, "Watch it!"

But, suffice to say, Yugi wasn't truly paying all that much attention to Bakura. He managed to grab a blanket from the couch and drape it across his naked form with only a wince at the feeling of Bakura so roughly being jerked from his entrance.

'No. No, no, no, please Ra, no…' Yugi pleaded silently as he regarded Yami, Ryou, Malik, Jonouchi, Seto, Marik, Honda, Otogi, Mai, and Shizuka with wide eyes.

This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. He wasn't ready for this…he would never be ready for this. They weren't supposed to know. Yami _couldn't_ know.

But no matter how hard he tried, no matter how rigorously his very being willed his friends to disappear, to be revealed as some sort of post-orgasmic illusion, there they stood. Painfully real, painfully silent.

And in Yami's case, painfully angry.

"Just what the _fuck_ is going on?" Yami hissed in a low, dangerous voice that simply screamed one fact.

He wanted blood. He wanted _Bakura's_ blood.

"Yami…Yami, this isn't…I'm not…" Yugi stammered, unable to maintain the coherency he had managed to retain only a few short minutes ago. Then again, what could he say? 'This isn't what it looks like'?

No, it was exactly what it looked like. But how could Yugi explain it all in the few short seconds before he knew his yami would explode?

How could he explain it at all when he couldn't understand it himself?

"I'm just…Ra, Yami, could you at least give us a few minutes to get dressed? I'll explain it all then." Yugi murmured in a defeated tone.

But Yami's crimson gaze was unrelenting, and focused solely on the deep chocolate irises of Yugi's lover. "No, _he'll_ explain what he did to you _now_, before I choke the life from him."

He was completely oblivious to Yugi's wince. "Yami, please. Please, I didn't-"

"What I did, Pharaoh, is none of your business. The runt has a life of his own, and if that life _happens_ to include me fucking his brains out, I believe that's his choice." Bakura interrupted, leisurely reclining on his forearms, making no attempt to cover himself, "Besides, - "

But it was Ryou who came to the rescue again as he gently laid one pale hand almost hesitantly on the arm of his seething lover. "Yami…Yami there's an explanation for all of this." he soothed in a near-whisper, "Please…trust me. Trust Yugi. At least give him the time to get dressed and talk to you about this."

For a few moments, it seemed Yami wouldn't listen, that he would start forward and wrap his hands around Bakura's throat and damn to hell what Ryou or Yugi or anyone else said. But his eyes flashed toward the pleading look Yugi was directing at him, and he clenched his fists at his sides. "Two minutes. You have two minutes, tomb robber, and I'll be right outside this room. If I hear or sense that anything is amiss…"

He didn't finish, and Yugi was glad. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear just what his Yami wanted to do.

Time seemed to move slowly, as if every occupant of the Mutou household were stuck in invisible molasses. Yami didn't turn around as he left, intent on staring directly at Bakura as if afraid that the moment their eyes parted, he would accost his hikari (…again). All the others, aside from Malik and Ryou, murmured in shocked voices as they slowly milled through the doorway.

Yugi didn't really catch what they said. He didn't really catch anything – not the sympathy from Malik, the worry from Ryou, the complete astounded disbelief from anyone else.

He was stuck, staring at the disgust clearly visible on his yami's face before it disappeared through the doorway and around the corner. He was sure Yami would go no further than an inch to the left of the entry, and suddenly Yugi wished he had a door in his living room.

No, he wished he had a thousand doors, and a thousand more locks to go with them. Anything – _anything_ – to block out the hatred and revulsion in his yami's crimson eyes; to keep it out and away forever, so that perhaps Yugi's last memories of his strong relationship with his best friend would be at least somewhat bearable.

"Hn. Well this is an ordeal, isn't it?"

For once, the sound of Bakura's nonchalant, deep voice was anything but soothing to Yugi's ears. It instead served only to remind him that he may have given up his best friend, a part of himself, for a man who did not love him.

He dressed silently, picking each article of clothing from where it had been thrown in fits of passion only hours before. He didn't look at Bakura. He didn't want to see him. He wanted to remember the look on his face before the others had arrived. He wanted to remember the sated pleasure that had spread across the thief's features.

He wanted to remember, because he was certain Bakura would leave him. He was certain that Bakura would realize that screwing Yugi Mutou was not worth this kind of trouble.

"Yugi..."

The smaller duellist didn't answer, and shrugged off the hand that was laid surprisingly gently on his arm. He simply shook his head, swallowed the lump in his throat, and made his way toward the door.

"...knew about this? You know about this and didn't tell me? Ryou, how could you? How could you keep something this important from me?"

Yugi could hear Yami's hushed voice grow steadily louder as he neared the entrance. He cringed at the anger in it. Of all things, he hadn't meant to get between Ryou and Yami.

"Yami, it wasn't my secret to tell!" Ryou's sweet voice was just as hushed as Yami's, and the hint of fury in it sounded out of place among his pure tones, "And if you give your hikari a chance to reason with you, you'll see that it's not what it seems. Don't you dare blame this on me!"

With a deep breath, willing his trembling hands to be still, Yugi rounded the corner.

"Please don't fight," he murmured dejectedly, "Ra, please don't fight about me."

Abruptly silence reigned. It was far too quiet. Jonouchi shuffled his feet, suddenly uncomfortable, and Otogi cleared his throat. Malik looked at Yugi with pure sympathy in his lilac eyes, and Ryou looked more concerned than Yugi had ever seen him, even though a little red tinge was still visible on his cheeks from his previous anger.

But Yami...Yugi almost couldn't bear to look at him. His crimson eyes seemed to pierce Yugi's skin; seemed to burn right through to his half of their soul. He didn't look angry or disgusted...

He looked disappointed. As if he couldn't believe that his light would keep anything from him; as if he couldn't believe that his little Yugi didn't trust him as well as he thought he had.

"Yugi...why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked, and the frustration in his voice nearly made the tears that Yugi was so vehemently holding back spill over.

"Yami...it's not what it looks like. He...he..."

"Yugi, you know you can trust me. Why didn't you tell me that thief was hurting you?"

The little duellist cursed silently as he felt warmth seep down his cheeks. "He didn't hurt me," he replied, barely above a whisper, "He didn't do anything I didn't want him to do."

"He's not kidding, pharaoh," the voice of Bakura rang out as he slid around the corner, fully dressed and smirking magnificently, "You should have heard him beg for it."

Yami moved so fast Yugi almost didn't catch it. One moment he was facing his yami, the next he was being shoved out of the way as Yami grabbed Bakura by the collar of his shirt and pushed him roughly up against the wall. Bakura grunted deep in his throat, though the smirk never fell from his face.

"Whatever mind control you have him under, Bakura, lift it now and I promise I'll make your death as swift as possible," Yami hissed, knuckles white with the force of his grip.

"Yami, don't! Please, just let him go!" Yugi pleaded, a sob wrenching his way from his throat. This couldn't be happening.

"No mind control, pharaoh. Face it. We've been fucking like rabbits and you were too blind to see it. Ra, your own hikari feared you so much he wouldn't tell you. Very telling about the quality of your relationship, isn't it?" Bakura retorted coolly, chocolate eyes glinting maliciously.

"For Ra's sake, Yami! Let him go! Please!" Yugi begged. He'd started to shake. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. The entire world was blurring at the edges.

"I'm going to rip your throat out, tomb robber!"

The beginnings of Shadow Magic prickled in the air as Yami's anger took him completely over. The symbol of the Sennen Puzzle began to glow dimly of his forehead. In retaliation, Bakura's ring let off a faint glow. "I dare you, Pharaoh."

But Yugi couldn't let it happen. Desperately, he threw himself at his yami, breaking his concentration and his grip on Bakura's shirt. "Stop it!" he yelled as his yami fell to the ground, crimson eyes shining nothing but shock.

The prickling of magic stopped, as did all sound. Everyone else, who'd been frozen in anticipation and fear, now seemed to be frozen with surprise at Yugi's actions. The only sound that permeated the still air was Yugi's harsh, sob-wracked breathing, and the deep raspy breaths of both Yami and Bakura.

"Don't touch him, Yami! Just give me a chance to explain things!" Yugi forced out between gulps of air and tears.

But Yami seemed more incredulous than anything. He pushed himself to his feet and, for perhaps the first time in his life, looked at his hikari in anger.

"Explain what, Yugi? It's true then! You've been sleeping with this...this _thing_! And now what? You've chosen him over us? Over me?"

Yugi shook his head, wishing the room would stop spinning. "No, I haven't! I...I just...I don't want either of you to get hurt and I..."

"If you didn't want me to get hurt you would've told me about this a long time ago!"

"I...Yami, for Ra's sake, I couldn't have! Look how you reacted!"

The room tilted on its side for a moment as Yugi gasped for breath. That look...he couldn't stand Yami giving him that look. It was too much anger, too much sorrow...

"For a good reason, too! He's a psychopath, Yugi! He's insane. Look at what he's done to us! Why would you do this? How could you do this to all of us?"

Yugi, breathing harshly, scarecely able to sort out his own thoughts, blurted out the first thing that came to mind. He blurted out the truth, which was possibly the most horrifying thing of all.

"Because I love him!"

And then Yugi didn't look at anyone. He didn't dare glance at anything besides the floor beneath his feet, which was beginning to look very fuzzy due to his laboured breath. "I love him, Yami. It's dumb and it's stupid...but I fell in love with him. I didn't want to choose between my soul and my heart..." he wiped at the salty tracks on his face, forcing his chest to rise and fall more evenly, "But I guess I lost them both, now. How stupid of me."

And he ran. He pushed through his friends (or perhaps former friends), pushing away the hand that tried to catch his shoulder (he didn't bother to look up and see who it belonged to). Straight up the stairs and into his room he ran, the world passing him by in swirls of colour and shape that didn't make sense.

He had to get out. He needed to be away from this place. He groped underneath his bed, pulled out his suitcase, and haphazardly, in the style of a madman, began to tear open drawers and rip down hangers, tossing whatever he got his hands on into his case. The tears didn't cease and his ears were ringing, but still he ran about the room grabbing arm-fulls of clothes and cherished belongings, throwing unnecessary things to the floor in his hurry.

He didn't notice that anyone had followed him until he felt the arms around his waist and the firm chest into which his back was being pressed. "Calm down, Yugi. Calm down."

He recognized the tones of his (former?) lover before the first syllable was out in the air, and he wrenched himself away from the warmth body encircling him. "No...no, I have to get out of here. I'm sorry...I'm sorry Bakura. I didn't mean to...I didn't mean to...I..." he rambled on and on mindlessly as he threw the last of his belongings into his suitcase and shut the lid, securing it with a final _zip_.

"Yugi, stop."

The finality in Bakura's tone made Yugi, at last, pause and look up, tears still streaming down his face.

And then he was in those arms again, inhaling the deep scent of Bakura, pressed firmly against his chest.

He didn't know how long it was before his tears stopped, before he could breathe again, before his shaking was reduced to a little shiver. But he didn't care.

It wasn't good that it felt so right to be in that man's arms. Yugi knew it. It was a terrible, terrible mistake.

Knowing this fact full well, he buried his face into Bakura's shoulder, condemning the rest of the world to hell in a handbasket.

"Don't be stupid. You're crashing at my place."

The beginnings of a smile tugged at the corners of Yugi's lips, and had he not been so sure Bakura was going to wring his little neck for falling for him, Yugi would've kissed him.

But even so, Bakura hadn't completely left yet. It gave Yugi at least a few more hours with this beautiful, imperfect creature that had stolen his heart.

By the time Yugi reached the bottom of the stairs, just a bit behind the white-haired devil, there was an all-out shouting match going on.

He'd never seen Ryou so angry. It was almost scary. For the first time, Yugi could see how Ryou and Bakura could share the same soul. The pale hikari's eyes were absolutely _burning_ with rage.

"I can't believe you, Yami Mutou! How could you do that to your hikari! And like it or not, that 'psychopath' is my yami. He's just as much a part of me as you are a part of Yugi, and to see you treat him that way...and your own light, too!"

Yami, seeming to be held firmly in the grip of his own vehemence, shouted right back. " How could _I_?! Ryou, he's been lying to us! I'm just trying to do what's right and protect him from someone who you know very well could kill him in a heartbeat!"

"Bakura has _changed_ Yami!"

"No changed enough to be the holder of Yugi's heart! He's tricked my hikari into believing that he's in love, and you know just as well as I do that Yugi's just going to end up hurt if we let this go on!"

Yugi stopped listening, instead staying right on Bakura's heels as he shoved his way between the arguing couple and through the throng of his friends who were looking on with shocked mutters, toward the door.

He found himself inexplicably angry. Rage filled him, engulfing the sorrow and fear and regret. It washed over him in a tidal wave and suddenly he couldn't _stand_ it. It wasn't fair. He'd been through all this...all this heartache, and here was Yami, all self-righteous and filled with advice for a poor lamb like him?

He'd never felt so much rage in his life. At Yami, at his friends, at Anzu...but mostly at himself, for getting into the whole mess in the first place.

Talk about fucking things up.

"Yugi, where are you going?"

He paused at hearing his dark's voice, not taking notice when Bakura did the same.

"I'm going to Bakura's house. I need time to thi-"

"No, you're not," Yami interrupted him, "You've got to stay here and we'll talk this thing out."

Yugi's lavender gaze stayed fixed on his shoes, but his hands twitched in anger. "Yes, I am. I'm leaving. Yami, you're not in any state to reason anything out. I'm going and we can all cool down and talk about this when we're sane again."

He turned on his heel, successful in keeping the tears from his eyes, and took a step toward the door. He was so close...he could feel the cool outside air on his cheeks.

But Yami's hand clamped down on his arm, restricting his movement.

Yugi _seethed_.

He didn't register moving. He didn't notice when he dropped the suitcase in his hand, or when he whirled around, or when he let out a guttural grunt. But he remembered, with horrid clarity, the way his left fist connected with the right cheek of his darkness.

Yami's hand left Yugi's arm as he fell to the ground, hand cupping his cheek in astonishment. His eyes were wide and disbelieving.

As he stood, lungs greedily sucking in breath after rapid breath, the anger that had so suddenly taken hold of Yugi was chased away by the sickening feeling of regret. His eyes widened until they hurt. He was shocked by his own actions, his hands hanging limply by his sides. "Yami...Yami, I..." he stuttered, but was unable to find any words.

Good Ra...what had he done?

But Bakura, it seemed, had plenty of words for them both.

He burst out laughing and, after swooping down to retrieve Yugi's suitcase, planted a short, firm kiss on Yugi's pliant, shock-slackened lips. "That, Yugi," he exclaimed, "was hot. You're sexy when you're angry...even better when you deck someone...and the best when you deck prick paharaohs."

No one else dared to move. No one else knew what to say or how to say it...aside from Marik, you burst out laughing a second after Bakura, only stopping as Malik jabbed him in the ribs. "What? It was a good shot!" he defended, nursing his now-bruised side.

Bakura leaned in close to Yugi's ear, sliding one arm around his waist. "We're leaving now," he murmured, pushing him out the door before Yami had the chance to come to his senses and make things any worse.

Yugi followed, but somehow he didn't think it mattered.

After all, how could things get any worse?

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Kumori: ..::SIGH::.. IT'S DONE!!!

Kagayami: FINALLY!

Kumori: I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I tend to make a lot of them when I type very fast or when I'm hurrying to get my ideas down. But I won't waste time editing. Deal with the mistakes, the most important part is that I get this bloody chapter up!

Kagayami: Read and...well, you don't have to review, since Kumori has been such a bad author.

Kumori: I know! I don't deserve your reviews! Flame are now accepted, because I deserve them.

But if the mood strikes you, review for me! The nest chapter is scheduled for... ..::checks daily planner::.. ...this Friday or Saturday (depending on if I get that job or not!)


	16. Tell Me Everything's Alright

Kumori: Yeah, yeah, I know I'm late.

Kagayami: A few unexpected tests and projects came up. Apparently IB doesn't pause or slow for the holidays.

Kumori: But now I'm out of that Ra-forsaken hell hole for two weeks! YES!

Kagayami: Amen to that.

Kumori: But on the positive side, I think I forgot to mention that I have a boyfriend, now. Yay.

Kagayami: Yeah, go figure. You, with a significant other. Never thought I'd see the day...

Kumori: Oh, shut your face. He's a sweetie. It makes the stress easier to handle with him...and of course less stress means more fanfic writing!

Kagayami: Even though he hates fanfiction and Yuugi-Ou...

Kumori: An insignificant detail...

Anyway, on to some review replies!

**yaoi kitsune**:Aw, thanks a bunch. Glad to hear that I managed to at least keep some semblance of character development after an entire year. Thanks for the review! Happy reading! ..::Gives you Christmas cookies::..

**PotionsPet**: He did, didn't he. If I were there I probably would have given him a bit more than a punch to the face...but anyway. Thanks for reviewing!

**killah-sama**: Ack! Too sweet! Too sweet! I'm very glad that what I was trying to convey got through. And "Ryou's anger and Bakura-ness" was so much fun to write. Glad you enjoyed that bit! And yeah, I melted a bit when I wrote about Bakura in Yugi's room. ^.^ I couldn't resist the urge for a little bit of fluff. Ack, if you were any sweeter you'd make sugar taste like salt!

**xnightmare'sxnightmarex**: Hey, don't apologize for short reviews! Short or long, any review is appreciated. Glad to hear you enjoy the story so much...and that after a year's worth of waiting, the chapter didn't disappoint. And thanks for the luck on the job, but I didn't get it. Oh well, there's always reviewers like you to make me feel better!

**seethingkitsune**: OMFG! I REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY LOVE YOU RIGHT NOW, TOO! Lol. What did I tell you? I'll never abandon this fic, especially if one little update gets such a wonderful response! Ja ne!

**Angel of Immortality**: Short, to the point, and yet a very sweet and much appreciated review. Glad to hear you like it! Thanks!

**Kidiu Anaji**: Yeah, I finally took pity and tried to not leave the end on a major cliff hanger. (Yeah, I know I took forever.....::hangs head in shame::..) There are still a few kinks to work out, yes, but don't you worry! I'm back on board and ready to end Yugi's suffering!

**imjustme213**: Yeah, school was more than rough, but I'm glad to hear you think the chapter was "worth the wait". It makes a starving authouress like me feel all warm and fuzzy. ^.^ And thanks for hoping for the job for me, but I didn't get it. T.T I'm doomed to be poor this holiday. Ah well, more time for fiction writing.

**Katfreak**: Lol, after reading over it, there are quite a few mistakes. I'll fix them up when I get the chance. But hey, if I succeeded in hiding them, I fell rather proud of myself. Yeah, the Pharaoh is being pretty douchey, but I promise I'll work everything out in the end.

**tinkletimekelly**: Aw, shucks. How special do I feel? The last chapter felt like a Christmas present? Well, your review was MY Christmas present. So sweet, I don't think I'll be needing the Christmas cookies. ^.^ Oh, and thank you for wishing me luck on the job, but I didn't get it. Oh well, it hasn't ruined my holiday season. So what if I'm broke this Christmas? With reviewers like you, I feel peachy keen!

**L'uke-chan**: I lol'd a bit at your review because it boosted my ego. Careful complimenting me like that, or I'll get a big head! Anyway, thanks so much for the sweet review. I love to hear that you enjoyed it so much!

**Evil Nina**: Ack, I love to hear that you think it was worth the wait. I don't feel so bad, now. No, you weren't the only ones to laugh when Yami got decked...I had a pretty good laugh when I was writing it! And I love enraged Ryou, as well. In fact, I kind of want an enraged Ryou for Christmas...Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**Sabishii Kage Tenshi**: "Lonely Shadow Angel"? That's a pretty name. But anyway, I agree with you. Yugi grew balls. I love it.

**Kuro Ookami Hatake**: Yes! I successfully killed someone with awesomeness! I am fulfilled and can die happily, now. W00t! So happy to hear you liked the chapter. And the job interview was for Carlton Cards, but I didn't get the job (T.T). But it's alright! Reviewers like you cheer me up!

**Edward the spiderqueen**: Ah, thank you! Good to be back! And glad to know you liked the chapter! Rock on!

**xXBlack-RosedXx**: Your wish is my command. Here's an update for you. Merry Christmas!

**CosmicEssence**: Yay! You forgive me! I feel much better now. (Oh, and that bit about you dying from the dedication made me laugh. ^.^ You're very welcome.)

1) Actually, I hadn't thought about the whole "covering up" situation until you mentioned it. So thank you!

2) I did struggle a bit as to how I was going to continue the story without having to do a flashback, and yet still have it flow after such a large break. Glad to know I succeeded!

3) Ack! So...many...compliments.....::explodes::.. You're too kind! I'm so happy that it turned out okay. I was so rushed that I didn't know if any of the emotion I wanted to get through would make it. Thank you so much!

4) Oh my goodness, there's so much in number 4 that I'm actually going to have to start separating my separations! =S Okay, so:

a) The shoulder grab...I think I meant for it to stay ambiguous. The point was that someone was trying to stop him, and that Yugi was desperate for escape. I kind of like the idea of having the reader decide...but I'm still on the fence. I may yet say whose hand it was.

b) "...this beautiful, imperfect creature..." Man, I **knew** you'd pick up on that. It was my favourite line of the entire chapter (perhaps even the entire story). It popped into my head a few weeks ago, and I had to include it. Glad to hear it worked and you understood it.

c) Ah yes, the "I love him" exclamation. Yes, I know it lacked a bit of substance, but I had to do what I did for the exact reasons you pointed out. It somehow didn't feel right to suddenly stop and get out of Yugi's head to have a play-by-play on everyone else's reactions. While I don't think I'm going to re-write the scene to show anyone else's reactions, I think I have an idea about how I'm going to show them throughout the next chapter or two. I certainly won't leave that scene alone, especially because, as you said, Bakura's reaction _especially _must be explained (and believe me, it will be).

5) Oh, believe me, Malik and Marik haven't had their air-time yet. But again, I didn't want to take away from Yugi's struggle by having to put too many characters in the middle of the action. I was willing to go as far as to include Ryou, but any more than that and I worried about having to come out of the focus on Yugi. Instead, there's a very good reason Malik and Marik didn't jump in. I don't want to spoil it for you, but suffice to say it's important to remember that they'd already been through the same thing as Yugi and Kura...

Of course there are more arguments and such to come. You're absolutely right in that Yami's reactions to this "new Yugi" only got the chance to be introduced in this chapter, not properly explored. But don't be silly, your reviews never bore me to death.

Ah, and thanks for wishing me luck in my interview. It went well, but I didn't get the job, unfortunately. Ah well, I don't feel bad as long as you keep on reviewing!

Thanks so much again for your continued support. ..::Huggles and gives Christmas yaoi fanart::..

**Pokable Marshmallow**: Somehow your name makes me giggle a bit. But anyway, glad to know there's someone else out there who understands what it's like to have life get in the way of fanfictions. And yes, indeed, Angry Yugi is so much fun. ^.^ Thanks a bunch!

**sonata hirano**: Aw, that was a nice review. Thanks so much! Happy reading!

**baka egyptian**: Short, sweet, to the point, and very much appreciated. Thanks for the kind review! Happy reading!

**PaladinDragon**: Yeah, you're right. My life pretty much **is** one big suicide mission. I'll die by stress yet, mark my words! Aww, you're TOO sweet! I'm so glad to hear that an entire year didn't create a weird gap in the story (and also glad to hear that I'm not going to be on the receiving end of too many flames!). Thanks so much!

**twilightserius**: Yes, the pharaoh is pretty much the world's biggest prick at the moment. But have no fear! All shall be cleared up. Thanks for the review!

**shadowrealm818**: Glad to hear you love the story. And your wish is my command…here you go! An update! Thanks!

Kumori: Oh man, you guys! 217 reviews! It's just ridiculous how much I love you all!

Kagayami: Yeah, yeah, you love them, they love you, get to the friggin' story.

Kumori: Okay, okay. Here you go! Hot off the presses, the next instalment of _Love, Hate, and Utter Confusion_!

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Bakura glanced to his left and sighed, running one slender hand through his wild hair, keeping the other firmly gripped on the wheel of his car.

The shorter duellist sitting dejectedly beside him didn't acknowledge him. His amethyst eyes stayed locked on the raindrops still clinging to the window, on the world passing in a blur outside the clear glass.

With a little growl in the back of his throat, Bakura turned back to the road, swerving to his right to cut off the driver next to him, pleased with the loud honk he got in return.

Fifteen minutes. It had been fifteen minutes since the tomb-robber had shuffled the hikari from his own home and put him in his car. It had been fifteen minutes of the most awkward silence Bakura had ever experienced.

Yugi hadn't said a word since he left the game shop. He had barely even looked in Bakura's direction and, frankly, it was beginning to piss the thief off. His hands tightened on the steering wheel as he whizzed through a stop sign, jaw clenched almost painfully.

He could take fucking Yugi. He could take lying about fucking Yugi. He could take the Pharaoh being a prick and Yugi flying around his room like a madman.

So it was completely ridiculous that he found himself completely at a loss on how to take the three little words Yugi had so unexpectedly dropped and at a loss on how to bring the hikari out of the funk he'd fallen into.

Fifteen minutes, and Bakura's life had fallen all to hell.

He was usually so good at prioritizing everything in his life. As a thief, it had become second nature to him. If someone got killed during a job, you put it out of your head until you were the hell out of there. There's no time to think about things when you can still be easier fucked over. Get out of the situation, then handle damage control.

And so Bakura had. Even after thousands of years, his instinct had kicked in the moment Yami walked through the door. He had known immediately, without preamble, one horribly clear fact…

He was royally screwed.

But one look at Yugi and the thief in him jumped to the forefront. The hikari had been almost in a trance. He'd never before seen eyes so resigned…so bloody sad.

As much as it pained him to admit it, he didn't like to see those beautiful eyes look so down.

And so his priorities instantaneously clicked together in his head. First, get the focus off Yugi. If the pharaoh was going to blow up, Bakura was sure as hell going to make sure it was on _him_, not Yugi. Not because he held any all-mighty desire to protect his lover at all costs, but because he knew he could take Yami's rage far better than Yugi could (and, if the expression on the little light's face was anything to go on, if Yugi lost his yami to a few harsh words and a few stupid mistakes, he'd lose his mind).

Second, once the pharaoh had vented, get the _hell_ out of there and let someone else deal with the all-fought-out darkness. Yugi, if he was still interested in a good fuck after all was said and done, would come and find him.

And that feeling in his gut…the one that felt as if someone had punched his square in the stomach and taken all the wind out of him…the one that screamed at him to _not walk away_…that would pass with time, and a few good tumbles with a few good asses.

It had gone well, at first. He'd gotten all of Yami's attention and all of Yami's hatred…and then Yugi had to go and fuck up all his careful planning and prioritizing. He had to go and interrupt things when, if he had half a mind, he should have kept his big mouth shut.

And he had to go and let out that, of all things, he was _in love_ with Bakura.

It probably should have had a bigger effect on the tomb robber. However, the thief was still in full crisis-aversion mode. His dark chocolate eyes scanned back and forth over the faces of the people before him, looking for a way out, planning what would happen next.

So Yugi said he loved him. He would deal with that little piece of information later, after he was very far away from the place he was.

So he forced his heart to slow down, forced his palms to stop tingling, forced every foreign emotion that came with the word "love" being directed at him to shut up so he could think.

Everyone else seemed to have a different idea. Mostly it was shocked disbelief, as was to be expected. Ryou looked…almost sad. Malik looked as though he had to forcefully remind himself every few seconds not to wrap Yugi in a hug and tell him it'd be okay. Marik shook his head, smiling almost sympathetically…almost, but not quite.

Bakura took it all in at lightning speed, rolling scenario after scenario through his head. Mai, Otogi, Kaiba, and Shizuka looked more surprised than anything else. They wouldn't be a problem to him. Honda and Jonouchi seemed as if they were disappointed...or scared…or perhaps both. They were potential threats.

Damn, the whole situation had gone to hell in a fat hurry.

When Yugi made his mad dash, face downturned and hidden, more than one person reached out to stop him. Bakura didn't know whether it was himself or someone else that brushed the hikari's shoulder, but he did know that as he flew up the stairs after the duellist he heard Ryou shout "Leave them! Leave them to talk!"

And then what could Bakura do but calm Yugi down the way he'd seen in all the shitty chick flicks? His mind was racing, weighing options, keeping his demeanour calm even when on the inside that, no matter what, this would have a shit-tacular ending.

He'd hoped against all hope that they'd make it out of the house without a fight. There were too many people, he knew, to go unnoticed, but with Ryou shouting his little head off at Yami (and if it weren't so low down on the priorities list, Bakura would have taken the time to be proud of his hikari for that one), there was a chance they'd make it without conflict.

But, of course, that had crumbled because the pharaoh had to go and open his big trap. Before Bakura could even think about his new priorities, Yugi grew balls.

Bakura, this time, shocked as he was (because _damn_ Yugi had a strong left hook), took a few seconds to be proud of the little light. He'd said the first thought that popped into his head, that Yugi was _sexy_ when he fought, and kissed the hikari (mostly to get Yugi's attention back onto him so they could book it before things got really ugly).

But that was fifteen minutes ago. And now, with all his previous priorities out of the way, he had to face the music…

Yugi had said he loved him. He _loved_ him.

How the fuck was he supposed to deal with that? Especially since the one who'd so impulsively spilled his guts now refused to even acknowledge Bakura's existence?

His heart started beating faster again, and his palms started tingling. A cold reality settled itself around Bakura as he realized the most important truth of all.

Yugi had said it. It was out there in the open. Yugi knew how he felt and had admitted it.

But Bakura had no fucking clue about any of this. He didn't just not know what to say to Yugi…

He didn't know what the hell he felt.

So Yugi said he loved him. What could Bakura say to that? What could Bakura _feel_ to that?

"Yugi…" he sighed, screeching to a halt outside his building, "You do realize that everything…_everything_…has been turned completely fucking upside-down and I'll be fucked if I know just what the hell I'm doing, right?"

For the first time in fifteen minutes, Yugi shifted his gaze to the thief. He smiled a little smile, eyes watery and cheeks still faintly pink for his earlier exertion.

"Funny," he replied, "I was just about to say the same thing."

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Kumori: Whoo! Another chapter done!

Kagayami: Not bad…not bad…

Kumori: Meh, it's okay. I didn't originally plan for this chapter to turn out this way, but after writing it I realize that I kind of like this little transition chapter. We're nearing the end, people!

Kagayami: w00t.

Kumori: Okay, now my priorities are that Christmas oneshot I've had on my flash drive for a good year now, maybe another Christmas oneshot, and, if I have the ambition, a few more chapters of The Twelve Lemons of Christmas, but I wouldn't hold my breath on that last one. That's seven chapters in very little time and I haven't written a lemon in forever.

So, see you soon! Review if the mood strikes you! It would be a wonderful Christmas gift for me.

Merry Christmas, everyone!


	17. Give Yourself to Me

Bet you thought you'd never see me again, eh? Think again. I'm back to torment you all. Muahahahaha.

As for why this update is so late, do you really need excuses? I moved across the country with my boyfriend and have been in a huge writing rut for months, now. I haven't just been neglecting fanfiction...I've been unable to write ANYTHING of consequence for nearly a year now. Couple that with the stress of moving to a whole new city and, well, this fiction took a backseat. (Plus I'm going through testing to donate a kidney to a family member and the move was pretty rough - our landlords are shit, the job market is anything but booming, and I've got no friends and therefore no social life.)

But I always said I'd never abandon it. And now, after five bloody years, it's time to just FINISH IT already. I'm not really happy with it, overall. Five years is a long time to hone one's writing and plot style, and I think the story suffered as a result. Had I, when I was fourteen and just starting this story, gotten myself together and finished it, I could've simply looked back on it now and thought "What an ill-formed plot line and sub-par writing style. Well, at least I've improved since then.". But, since I drew it out, lost interest, gained interest, left it to fester for months at a time, I'm now stuck finishing a product I would do completely different if I were to start it again now. I have no idea where my fourteen-year-old self was going, and now this new, more mature, more talented writer must just make the best of what I've got.

So, here we go. I'm using this fiction as a way to get myself to write something – anything – and I'm going to finish it. No idea if anyone will be satisfied (I know I won't be), but I've got no choice. I'll try to wrap things up as best I can, try to channel that naive, young person who knew how this fiction was going to end.

No more review replies (though I appreciate them all very much, and they're basically the reason I'm here now, finishing this), just straight story.

Also, in case you're interested, I have a few oneshots and such on my flashdrive, and I may yet post them. They're more suited to my new, more improved style. In some cases. We'll see. (Probably I'll be writing more in the Harry Potter fandom, but there are a few Yuugi-Ou ones that I'm feeling pretty interested in as well.)

Right, enough of that. Let's get on with it.

**THIS IS A LINE BREAK**

Yugi had been naked with the man in front of him. He'd been sweaty and panting and filled with him. He'd been as close to him as one could get to another person, and he'd done it in this very place, several times. So he was at a loss as to why it suddenly seemed so foreign, so _wrong_, to be in Bakura's apartment.

It wasn't the apartment itself, he knew. The place was just fine, if a bit drab. It was clean, at least, and not all that different from the last time Yugi had been there. There was more furniture - a bit of a hodgepodge collection; whether that was due to the fact that Bakura couldn't care less or the fact that he stole it all, Yugi didn't know – and the walls were the most putrid off-white colour. All-in-all, though, it wasn't terrible. It was, in fact, uncharacteristically normal. Boring, even.

But it felt odd. Yugi felt like an intruder, like he hadn't ever been pushed up against the foyer wall and fucked within an inch of his life or spread out over the kitchen counter with his legs wantonly open and inviting. He stood awkwardly near the door, taking as long as possible to take off his shoes. The silence was deafening.

"The, uh, the place looks nice."

Bakura just grunted in response as he tossed Yugi's suitcase unceremoniously in the direction of the living room and disappeared around the corner.

"You got some new stuff from the last time I was here."

Yugi could hear the tell-tale _psst_ of a beer being opened. He sighed and, trying his best to ignore the rising, tight feeling of dread in his chest, forced one foot in front of the other. As he rounded the corner into the kitchen, he noticed that the sink was surprisingly free of dirty dishes. He noticed that the fridge and stove had been replaced and looked to be relatively new. He noticed that the cupboards had been painted a deep chocolate brown that took away from the heinous off-white colour of the walls. He noticed all these things because he was busy resolutely _not_ noticing Bakura in any way.

This time, the silence was so thick he could taste it lying heavy and sour on his tongue. Each gulp Bakura took, each breath Yugi made, each whisper of cloth against cloth was like a gunshot at point blank. With the nauseous nervousness rolling in his stomach and in desperate need of something to occupy his hands, Yugi reached into the fridge and grabbed a beer.

"You've been around me too long."

Yugi froze at the sound of Bakura's voice. For the first time, he looked at the thief, standing nonchalant against the counter, bottle of beer half finished, brown eyes focused intently on Yugi with one eyebrow ever so slightly cocked.

"You're picking up my bad habits."

Yugi shrugged. "It's just one beer. I could pick up worse from you."

Bakura smirked. "Touche."

Silence. Slurp. Slurp. Silence. Shift. Slurp. Slurp. Slurp. Silence.

Yugi stopped looking at Bakura. He was too relaxed, and it made Yugi feel worse by comparison. The lesser of two evils was to focus, instead, on the giant pink elephant in the room that neither himself nor Bakura seemed to want to acknowledge.

Yugi wanted to tell Bakura everything. He wanted to tell him that he was sick with shame over what he'd done, that he was terrified that he'd lost his friends, that he couldn't bear the thought of his yami never speaking to him again, that nothing, _nothing_, was okay. Most of all, he wanted to tell him that he was so, so sorry for falling in love with him and that he couldn't decide if it would be worse to leave and lose the one he loved or stay and be reminded with every touch, every kiss, every caress that the one he loved didn't love him back.

He wanted to tell Bakura everything, and yet he couldn't think of a single thing to say.

He sipped his drink, savouring the bitter, smooth taste, waiting for the alcohol to take the edge off. He'd never felt this way. Not in Battle City, not in Ancient Egypt, not trapped in the Oricalcos. After everything he'd been through, everything he'd overcome, he'd never felt this lost. There was too much going on in his head. He didn't know what to do with it all, didn't know how to process it. There was a little scratch in the hardwood floor near his left foot and he idly toed at it with one socked foot. "You know," he said finally, "this is really funny."

There was that damned cocked eyebrow again. "Funny?"

And, quite suddenly, it _was_ funny. Really funny. A little giggle escaped him. He tried to stifle it, but the harder he tried the harder it became. He was giggling and then he was laughing and then he was bent in half with tears in his eyes from the hilarity of it. When he looked up at Bakura and saw that the thief was looking back at him as if he'd lost his mind it became impossibly funnier and he was lost again in another bout of laughter.

"Shit, you've gone completely fucking mental, haven't you?"

Yugi was laughing so hard he had to put his drink down on the counter so he didn't drop it. He stumbled over to the tomb robber, bracing himself against the counter top so he wouldn't physically fall over in his fit, and rather abruptly pressed his hand against the front of Bakura's jeans, directly between his legs. He managed, in between gasps, to say, "This has been inside me."

Yugi didn't know eyebrows could shoot up so high, so fast. Bakura reached for his hand to pull it away, but Yugi pushed more firmly and refused to be moved.

"This has been inside me and we fucked right here in this kitchen," Yugi continued, still struggling to talk through his laughter, "You've had me on my back like a slut for months and we can't talk about what just happened? Three little words and one little punch and suddenly we're blushing virgins?"

Now Bakura's eyebrows had knitted together and he was looking more and more concerned, only it couldn't have been concern because Bakura was cold and untouchable and Yugi was well aware of this fact.

"And I've been inside you! I fucked you and you liked it and _this_ is what makes things awkward? You've made me come so hard it hurt, fucking _claimed me_, did who knows what to Anzu for touching me, and _this _is what it took to fuck things up? This is all it took for me to ruin everything?"

And then, as abruptly as it was funny, it suddenly wasn't funny at all and his hand dropped from Bakura's groin and Yugi was sobbing for all he was worth. Words came bubbling out of him without his consent, strangled and nearly unintelligible, as Bakura did an uncanny impression of a deer caught in headlights.

"I just...I didn't mean...I'm sorry...I've fucked it all up...I don't know what...I can't do this...so scared...I'm sorry...I'm so fucking sorry..."

Everything in Yugi's world had folded in on itself until it was dense and hard and impenetrable. Now, as he looked at it from every side, he found there was no way to get inside to fix the mess he'd made and the stark white truth of his own life was entirely too much. He was shaking like a leaf and he was losing his mind and something small and irreplacable was dying inside him.

Abruptly, something warm and firm was pressed against him and that scent that he couldn't get enough of was engulfing him and Yugi was crying himself hoarse against Bakura's chest.

"Shhhh, shhhh," Bakura murmured, and ran his fingers steadily up and down Yugi's back. Yugi could feel the awkward stiffness in his posture, could tell that he didn't say anything beyond gentle shushing because he had no idea what else to say, but he was warm and close and somewhere deep inside Yugi thought that maybe things would get better if Bakura never stopped doing that marvellous thing with his fingers.

He cried until there was nothing left in him to give, until he had purged himself so completely that he felt an odd, calm numbness flow through his veins. Bakura held him as his sniffles lessened and, when Yugi tried bashfully to pull away, tightened his grip.

"Bakura?"

"Shush."

So Yugi let himself be held and imagined what it would be like to be held by a man that loved you back.

Above him, Bakura held his eyes firmly shut and, by sheer force of will, didn't let the tears behind his eyelids fall. He hadn't cried since the slaughter of his village thousands of years prior. He might as well have not had tear ducts. But somehow, Yugi got to him. He didn't understand it - didn't _want_ to understand it. All he knew was that he had witnessed the destruction of Yugi Motou and it made a deep, black hole open up in a place in his heart that he had worked long and hard to kill.

When Bakura was sure all traces of the tears were gone, he let Yugi go. Yugi mourned the loss of heat and comfort, but stepped away nonetheless. He felt embarrassed at his weakness, and a light pink tinge dusted his cheeks.

"I'm sorry about - "

"Say it again."

Yugi looked down. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for every - "

"Not that. The other thing."

Yugi blinked. He looked up into Bakura's eyes. "What?"

"Tell me. Don't scream it into a room a people this time. Just tell me."

Realization dawned on Yugi and his eyes grew impossibly wide. "Why?"

The simple answer was that Bakura wanted to know if it would feel different this way. He wanted to know if being able to look into those lavender eyes while Yugi said it would somehow make clear what it was Bakura was going to do. But Bakura would never admit this, because as far as the world was concerned Bakura knew everything, so he offered only an irritated, "Just do it. Look at me and tell me again."

It had been so easy the first time because he hadn't been thinking about it. It has just popped out, unbidden, a giant pink elephant bounding out of his mouth into the room. Now, as he looked into Bakura's shining, deep, endless brown eyes, his throat seized up and he could only stutter, "I...I..."

_Oh for fuck's sake, you've got nothing left to lose. It's not like he doesn't already know._

"I love you."

Bakura's eyes fluttered closed. An uncomfortable tightening took hold in his chest.

"Again."

"I love you."

His eyebrows drew together. His palms were tingling.

"Again."

Yugi stepped in closer, stood on his toes, and pressed a soft, whisper of a kiss against Bakura's lips. One pale hand crept up and ran through white hair while the other pressed oh-so-gently against a rapidly beating heart.

"I love you."

Brown eyes shot open. "I might love you, t - "

"Don't."

Yugi hadn't moved away, so Bakura could feel the puff of air against his lips when Yugi spoke.

"Don't say it unless you mean it."

The thief's jaw clicked closed.

"The great and untouchable tomb robber is having a tender moment, as impossible as it might seem, or maybe you're just trying to say what you think I need to hear in order to keep my legs open, but something said in one moment is meaningless unless it's just as true in the next."

Well, that had come out just a little more prolific than Yugi had expected. He didn't quite know where it had come from. His mouth was apparently bypassing his brain and working in conjunction with some unknown and utterly honest place in his heart. He had laughed his ass off, cried his eyes out - now, in the wake of the strange emotional lethargy that was making him feel very far away and very detached, he was speaking from the heart, openly and without conscious thought.

Long, pale, deft fingers threaded themselves through tri-colour hair. "You're driving me crazy," Bakura whispered, eyes once again closing as if just looking at Yugi was making him dizzy, "You're making me fucking insane."

A small smile tugged at the corners of Yugi's mouth. "The feeling is mutual."

The fingers in his hair tightened just slightly. Yugi still hadn't moved away, and now he couldn't even if he tried. "What do you fucking want from me? Just tell me what you want."

Now there was a good question. What did Yugi want? If Bakura had asked him a day prior, the honest answer would have been easy. _I want you to love me back_. But now, after everything, with Yugi finally being open with himself, he realized that wasn't what he wanted. What he wanted was something infintely more simple than that, something smaller than Bakura's whole heart.

"I just want to be with you."

Bakura didn't stiffen. He didn't open his eyes and the hand in Yugi's hair didn't move. Yugi took that as a good sign.

"You don't need to love me back just yet. I just want to be close to you. I want you all to myself. I don't want to have to worry about how many people other than myself you're sleeping with. I want us to just..._be_. Just you and me. I don't want you to call me 'honey' or 'sweetie' or 'dear'. I just want to try being an _us_ with you."

The fingers in his hair were loosening. Bakura's eyes opened and he looked at Yugi with an expression the little duellist couldn't quite pin down.

"I want my friends to forgive me. I want my yami in my life. But I certainly don't want to lose you. I want...simplicity. Just the knowledge and the proof that maybe I mean a little more to you...that maybe I'm a special person in your life. And right now, I want you to be honest with me. Drop the bad-ass tomb robber spiel and tell me how you feel about me. Look into my eyes and tell me what _you_ want from _me_, because if you can't give me what I want, I can't stay. I'd rather deal with the pain of leaving you than with the pain of being your little fuck-slave until you get sick of me."

He felt curiously light. As Bakura looked at him, not moving, not saying a word, Yugi would have thought he'd feel anxious as all hell. But he didn't. He felt...free. No matter what Bakura said, he was making a decision for himself. The pain would come, he knew, and the repercussions of whatever Bakura was about to say would not be little in any case, but finally, _finally_, everything was transparent and Yugi was standing at the fork in the road and could see clearly down both paths.

"I..." Bakura hesitated, "I..."

"Don't think about it, Bakura. I know that's not in your nature, but don't think about it. Just _talk_."

Bakura took a deep breath. It was odd, seeing the thief do this, and Yugi had to resist the urge to smile at it. _Still human, at least._ "I...haven't been with anyone else since we started this thing."

That caused a little ripple on the surface of Yugi's calm. He hadn't known that and hearing it made his stomach do a little flip.

"I haven't even considered it. There were offers, and more than a few of them were appealing, but I didn't take any of them. I'm...not used to feeling like this. I'm not used to feeling at all. And I..."

If Yugi didn't know better, he would have thought Bakura was about to cry. But the thief's eyes were bone dry.

"I want...you. I want you near me. And if you want us to be..._together_," the word was foreign; it tasted odd coming from Bakura's lips, "then fine. Just...don't expect too much from me. I might just care a little bit about you. Don't expect me to drop the l-word next week. Or next year. Or next decade."

Yugi didn't mention that the thief had been a split second away from saying it not five minutes before.

"And don't expect any of this namby-pamby 'let's cuddle and watch Titanic' shit either. You want me, you want _us,_ then you take me as I am. I won't be with anyone else, but don't expect me to spend every waking second of my life with you. And I want ground rules."

Yugi cocked an eyebrow. Now that was interesting. "Okay. We'll make ground rules."

"Good."

Ygu couldn't be sure that Bakura was being honest. Given the things that were so uncharacteristically coming out of his mouth, he probably should have assumed the thief was lying. But there was something in his eyes, some hint in those endless brown pools, that whispered to Yugi '_believe me_'.

And Yugi did.

Somewhere inside, underneath and behind the deep-seeded calm, he was jumping for joy. He was laughing and dancing and crying out in ecstasy because Bakura was _his_ and there was no more debate about it. Bakura and Yugi. It sounded wonderful.

Somewhere else inside, Yugi knew that he had just seriously hindered his chances of working things out with his friends and Yami. He knew that being with Bakura, especially under such unconventional terms, would be a hard thing to understand for the people he held dear.

But all these things were somewhere inside and Yugi didn't acknowledge them. Instead he leaned up at the same moment Bakura leaned down and savoured the sweet, dangerous taste of Bakura's lips. Distantly, he realized that, even after all the things they'd done together, Yugi had never felt more intimate with the thief as he did at that very moment.

**THIS IS A LINE BREAK**

Let me apologize for any mistakes. I'm at work, writing this on a computer that doesn't have Word, and my fast typing (read: mistake-riddled fast typing) thusly goes uncorrected in WordPad. I've tried to catch what I can, but I've undoubtedly missed something, so I apologize.

See you next chapter. (Which I already have written, by the way :P I may post it sooner if I get enough reviews...)


	18. Wholly

See, I'm being nice and updating again. This'll be either the second or third last chapter.

Getting there!

**THIS IS A LINE BREAK**

Yugi smiled. "Okay. No nick-names."

"Damn right. Bad enough I can't stop Marik and Malik from calling me Kura-chan." Bakura shuddered.

"Can you think of anything else?"

"What is there so far?"

Yugi looked down at the notepad on his lap.

"1. We both reserve the right to end it if it feels wrong.

2. PDA is allowed in moderation.

3. Hand-holding and other displays of 'obnoxiously sweet and puke-worthy behaviour' - that's a direct quote from you - are strictly forbidden in public.

4. Bakura does not have to like anyone, especially 'the douchebag pharaoh' - that's another quote - but he does have to tolerate them for Yugi's sake.

5. No expectations.

6. Dates are optional, so long as they're never called 'dates'.

7. We each accept the other person as they are.

8. If you can't reach the other person, only one voicemail and one text is allowed.

9. We each reserve the right to have time alone - no suffocating the other.

10. Cuddling is optional and dependant on the mood of both parties - but it must never be called 'cuddling'.

11. Compromise is a must for both parties and will be discussed as situations arise.

12. The l-word will not be said in public, and only said a maximum of once every two weeks in private.

13. The l-word does not have to be returned upon utterance.

14. No promises.

15. Rules may be added or taken away upon thorough discussion and agreement between both parties.

16. Both parties will remain faithful as long as the agreement is in place.

17. No nick-names."

Bakura seemed to ponder for a moment. "Just one more, I think."

Yugi sat up straighter, pen poised and ready. "Yes?"

Bakura smirked. "I get to ravish you thoroughly and completely and butcher anyone who tries to touch what's mine."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "You can ravish me to high hell, but I don't fuck convicts. Better leave the butchering for Marik."

"You ruin my fun."

Yugi grinned. "I know. I'm a terrible, awful, horrible person."

Yugi hadn't felt this alive in months. He was sitting cross-legged in Bakura's rather expensive looking brown leather chair while the tomb robber was splayed over the rather cheap looking avocado green couch. He was in Bakura's presence and they weren't getting naked. His heart didn't feel heavy and he wasn't feeling like a child's favourite, over-used toy. The man he was looking at was his alone, and the thought chased away all worries about his yami and his friends, probably still sitting shocked and appalled at the game shop.

The situation, he had to admit, was a little strange. He didn't know of anyone else who had sat down with the person they were with and brainstormed a list of rules to define their relationship. No, that wasn't right. The rules didn't define the relationship. The relationship was undefinable, and Yugi liked it that way. Rules to govern the relationship. There. That was better.

Somehow, though, it all made sense, in the end. Maybe one day Bakura would grow to love him. Maybe he wouldn't. Maybe Yugi would fall just as hard out of love and he had fallen into it. Maybe they'd be together for the next sixty years, or maybe for the next sixty hours. The little duellist didn't know and he didn't want to know. He knew that the arrangement, as imperfect and strange as it was, made him happier than he'd been in a long time, and he'd ride that happiness as long as he could.

"Stop staring at me. It's creepy. Those purple eyes are scary when you don't blink."

Yugi blinked out of his reverie. "Oh, piss off. I was thinking."

Had they been a regular couple, Bakura probably would have said '''Bout what?". But they weren't and Bakura certainly wasn't the type to ask, so the thief just shrugged. "Look somewhere else and think next time."

Yugi wished Bakura had pillows so he could throw one at that handsome, pale face. But there were none, so Yugi settled for tossing the note-pad at the tomb robbers stomach instead and grinning impishly at the glare he received for it. "Oops?"

The glare intensified. "'Oops' my ass."

"I was aiming for the coffee table." Which was a dingy beige - Yugi swore that one day he'd force Bakura to let him redecorate his apartment.

"Bullshit." Bakura was standing in an instant, the notepad dropping unceremoniously to the floor.

"I was! Really!" Yugi insisted, even as he slowly edged his way out of his seat and shifted his eyes nervously from Bakura to the doorway.

"You're a terrible liar."

And, terrible liar though he was, Yugi was a fast little bugger and had darted around Bakura and through the door in an instant. The thief, though, was nimble and caught the back of Yugi's shirt as he was rounding the corner into the bedroom. "Ack!" In one swift move, Bakura pulled the violet-eyed man back, lifted him around the middle, and plopped him, face down, in the middle of his bed.

He swung one leg around the thin waist beneath him, effectively pinning Yugi in place. "Mff mmfff mmffff!"

"What was that? I can't hear you."

"Mmmmmffffff!Mmmmmmffffff!"

"I'll get off if you promise to behave."

Yugi went quite still. He managed to turn his head just enough to gasp out, muffled by the bedspread, "Number fourteen, no promises."

Bakura quirked an eyebrow. The smirk dropped from his lips. He swung himself off the young duelist and sat down on the bed, knees bent and arms propped up behind him. He made no move to help Yugi up and the teen flipped himself over and pushed himself up, tucking his legs beneath him.

"You learn fast."

Yugi smiled gently. "I do."

"None of it has scared you away."

"Not as of yet. But it's only been an hour. You have to give yourself time to mess this up." A little smile to let the thief know he was only joking.

"And you're not going to break the rules."

"I'll try my damnedest."

Bakura regarded him for a moment. "Then you really mean it. You're not about to change your mind and profess what a horrible, horrible mistake you've made. Maybe you don't learn quite fast enough." His lips pulled back in the closest thing he could get to a grin, which was a bit more evil looking than most people's.

Yugi just grinned back. "I told you, I do learn fast. It's how I know I haven't made a mistake."

Bakura made a face. "New rule. No mushy shit. It makes you sound like fucking Ryou."

"No, fucking Ryou would sound like 'Oh Ryou, right there, harder, harder, give it to me Ryou, oh yes, don't fucking stop!'"

Bakura's eyes widened comically, his expression caught between hilarity and disgust. "Dear Ra, I've successfully corrupted you and I've created a monster."

Yugi burst out laughing. "Just wait until Yami hears me! He's going to..."

His laughter petered out. His yami's name had sent a rather uncomfortable cold spike jutting into his gut. "...he's going to hate me forever."

The cold spike burrowed itself deeper. He looked down. The palms of his hands were stinging. His chest felt tight. His earlier euphoria was dying away, and the thought of his yami was beginning to become physically painful. The space in his mind where Yami fit perfectly, where he had blocked their link firmly and had felt no urging from his other side to get through, was a great, yawning black hole.

"Then he doesn't deserve you."

Bakura sounded oddly angry.

"Don't think about him right now."

Easier said than done. Now that he had taken the time to focus on it, Yami's hurt expression swam through his mind and refused to be removed.

"Don't think about it. There's no one here but me."

Lithe, strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist and dragged him forward until he was nestled in Bakura's embrace. Yami's face winked in and out of existence.

"Fuck 'em, little one. Fuck 'em all."

And when he felt warm, firm lips against his own, Yami's face faded completely and the icy stake in his stomach melted away. This was safe. This was familiar.

This, for the first time, was easy.

Yugi kissed back, slowly but just as firmly, and brought one hand up to trace the line of Bakura's jaw. He had never been kissed this way, so slowly and so thoroughly. It was more intense than any of Bakura's harsh kisses had ever been. It made him dizzy, made him feel like he was the only one who mattered in the entire universe.

The dangerous hint in Bakura's taste was gone. He tasted...strong. Like licorisce, maybe, or cinnamon, with a hint of sweetness and a touch of that thing that made Bakura so different and so desirable, but without the usual undertone of serpentine desire.

It was honest and reassuring, just different enough to remind yugi that something infinitely small and important had changed between them and would never - _could_ never - go back.

By the time they pulled apart, Yugi found himself straddling Bakura's hips, both his hands buried in shockingly pale hair. Bakura's arms were wound around his waist, drawing abstract circles on his back. He could feel Bakura's hardness pressing against his hip and realized, with a bit of a shock, that he was hard as well. He hadn't even noticed it happening, too caught up in the intimacy of it all. Now that he could breathe again, he could feel the wanting, a steady undercurrent pulsing beneath this newfound closeness between them.

"Bakura..." he breathed, almost inaudubly, as he rolled to the side and spread himself out on his back beside the thief, "Touch me. Please, I want you to touch me."

Bakura nodded and, for the second time that day, swung one leg over Yugi's body. Yugi gasped. Bakura's length was pressed directly against his own and the look Bakura was giving him...it wasn't ferocious, as Bakura so often was in bed, nor was it particularly threatening. It was, Yugi decided, hungry. Bakura was looking at him as he wanted, wanted, _wanted_ so badly to devour Yugi entirely.

Bakura's hands were everywhere they could reach. Yugi's arms, his taut stomach, his chest, his hair. They were ghosting over his eyelids, his nose, his neck. Even over the fabric of his shirt, Yugi found his breath coming much quicker than normal. The thief's fingers were light, almost exploratory, as if he had forgotten the way Yugi felt and was trying to commit to memory every inch of his body; as if he had never touched anything so exquisite and never wanted to forget what is was like.

Eventually, it was Yugi who arched his back and extended his arms above his head. "I want to feel you closer to me."

Bakura obliged, tugging Yugi's shirt up and over his head, discarding it who-knows-where over the side of the bed. He did the same for himself, pale flesh being revealed inch by tantalizing inch. As hungry as the look in his eyes was, Bakura was taking his time, and the intensity of it was making the air snap and crackle with energy.

For a moment, they simply looked at each other, marvelling at the newly revealed skin. They had seen each other's bodies countless times, but this time was different and they both knew it. Bakura, all hard edges, seemed softer, more accessible. Yugi, all smooth curves and fragile structure, seemed more solid. The experience was more real than it had ever been and the heady sense of newness surrounding it made Yugi _yearn_ to be with Bakura is every possible way.

Bakura leaned down and that gorgeous chest pressed against Yugi's and Bakura was kissing him again and Yugi thought he just might faint from the sensory overload. The tomb robber's hands were roaming again, skimming up and down Yugi's sides, making him whimper and sigh and arch up to feel more, more, oh Ra _please_ more.

Abruptly, Bakura pressed his hips down and forward, and Yugi moaned into the kiss because that was sinfully good and dear Ra if Bakura didn't do it again Yugi would go mad. The younger duellist pushed his hips upward firmly and successfully pulled a deep, rumbling groan from Bakura, which he could feel vibrating through the tomb robbers chest.

When Bakura pressed down again, Yugi pushed upward to meet him and the feeling of Bakura's length pushing insistently against his own, even through four infuriating layers, was enough to force Yugi to break the kiss and gasp a rough, "Yes."

Their hips rolled against one another. Bakura's hands were still touching, caressing, making Yugi's flesh tingle and ache for more. Yugi latched onto Bakura's hips, fingers digging into the denim hard, holding on for dear life as he got closer and closer to the edge. The tomb robber's breath was coming in quick pants down the young duellist's neck and, every once in a while, Bakura nipped or kissed the pale skin at the junction between neck and shoulder. Chest to chest, hip to hip, overheated skin sliding together with the light, musky smell of sweat and arousal...Yami could have walked in at that moment and Yugi wouldn't have been able to stop.

Unfortunately, the same didn't seem to ring true for Bakura.

Suddenly, the thief stopped and leaned back on his legs, pale hands spread over Yugi's stomach to stop the reflexive movement of his hips. The thief was breathing hard, hair just slightly mussed up. Yugi looked up at him with confused, lust-darkened, only slightly annoyed eyes. "Why did you stop?"

Bakura's fingers started to move back and forth, tracing the light muscles on Yugi's stomach. "I could've come from that."

Yugi's eyes narrowed. "You're not the only one."

There. There was the trademark Bakura smirk that could put Seto Kaiba to shame. Yugi's heart jumped. "And maybe someday we will. But today," his fingers inched downward, began to play the the button of Yugi's jeans, "Today I want more. You said you wanted to feel me closer. How close do you want me?"

The button on Yugi's jeans had come undone.

Yugi was having a hard time remembering why he'd been so frustrated. "I want you close...so close..."

The zipper was down. "How close, little one?"

"Touching me." Yugi gasped. There was a hand in his pants, pressing firmly against his manhood through his underwear. "Skin against mine."

Bakura pressed his palm down more firmly, grasping Yugi's length. "Inside you?"

Yugi's hips pressed upward desperately. "Yes. Yes, deep inside me."

The thief's hand dipped beneath the fabric of Yugi's underwear and grasped the duelist's hardness and Yugi cried out, fingers gripping desperately at the sheets. Bakura slid his hand up and down painfully slowly, the fingers of his opposite hand still running over any bit of Yugi they could find.

Yugi couldn't stand it. He was floating, he was drowning, he was losing his head. His body was on fire with sensation. He was rushing headlong into oblivion and _fuck_ he didn't care as long as Bakura kept on doing that.

"Don't - ah!" Yugi squeezed his eyes shut as Bakura added a leisurely twist to his pace, "St-stop, or you'll make me...I'm cl-close." Yugi's hands flew down and grabbed Bakura's wrist, effectively stopping his motion. Yugi didn't know whether to be relieved or frustrated that he had succeeded.

Violet eyes fluttered open. Bakura was looking down at him, mouth open and panting, bulge obvious in his pants. "Do you know how sexy you are when you're about to come?"

Yugi's mind was processing things abnormally slowly. When he finally understood what Bakura was asking him, a devious idea sprouted unbidden in his head. "Why don't you show me?" And with deftness Yugi was unaware he possessed, he threw his weight forward and pushed Bakura onto his back.

The young duelist knelt in between Bakura's legs, reveling in the look of surprise-tinged challenge in the tomb robber's face. Quickly, only fumbling a little bit, Yugi undid Bakura's fly (button-up, for Ra's sake, which tripped his fingers at every turn) and yanked his pants and underwear down to mid-thigh.

Bakura's length stood proud and rigid, glistening at the tip and tinged pink with arousal. Yugi leaned forward and braced his hands on either side of the thief's hips. He swiped lightly at the tip with his tongue and his cock twitched at the low, keening groan the motion pulled from the thief.

Looking up, Yugi thought he had never seen anything so alluring as Bakura on his back waiting for a blow-job, never smelled or tasted anything so wonderful as the tomb robber's well-endowed, weeping manhood. Their eyes met and Yugi smiled a little playful smile before lowering his head and swallowing the thief, inch by inch, keeping bright lavender and mocha brown firmly locked the entire way.

Bakura was already deathly pale, so it was a surprise to Yugi that his knuckles could get any whiter as they curled into tight fists.

"Oh my _fucking_ Ra..."

Yugi kept the same, slow pace Bakura had, and even added the twist in for good measure. Bakura's head fell back onto the bed and moan after low moan vibrated through his chest. The heavy, bittersweet taste of him made Yugi groan himself, producing another delicious noise from Bakura, and the little duelist had to stop himself from reaching down and finishing himself off.

Yugi paused. Well, there was an idea...

He pulled away from Bakura's length, ever so slowly. "Bakura, look at me."

The thief's eyes flickered open, brown colour barely visible around the dilated blackness of his pupils.

Yugi smirked and smirk that was scarily Bakura-like and pushed the first three fingers of his right hand against Bakura's lips. "Suck."

One pale eyebrow arched elegantly as a corner of Bakura's mouth twitched upward. Yugi expected some retort ("Fuck, no!" for example, or maybe "Suck them yourself, bitch."), but instead Bakura just licked all three from base to tip and drew them slowly into his mouth.

It was hot and wet and Yugi had almost forgotten the - oh _Ra_ - _amazing things_ Bakura could do with his tongue. He could feel moist, warm muscle roll and curve and - holy mother of _fuck - _ do things Yugi was sure were illegal in some countries.

With one final, teasing lick, Bakura pulled back, that evil grin painting his face once more. "You're ever so fetching when you blush."

Yugi thought about saying "You're fetching when you suck my fingers like an uke," but decided against it lest Bakura decide Yugi looked even better with blue balls. Instead he simply grinned right back, stared Bakura right in the eye, brought his hand down in between his legs, and pushed one saliva-slick finger inside himself.

Bakura's smile flickered. His lips parted in an inaudible groan.

A second finger followed.

Bakura's groan was very audible this time.

By the time Yugi slipped in a third, the tomb robber was nearly panting.

Yugi's grin widened, even though he was gritting his teeth just a bit. He had gone perhaps a little too fast with not enough preparation before stretching himself this far, but looking at Bakura, seeing the way his actions made the thief practically drool, the tri-colour-haired man found a sinful amount of pleasure through the burning ache of his ministrations.

He began to work his fingers in and out of himself, looking directly at Bakura, eyes half-lidded and cheeks dusted with pink. As his body adjusted and the pain lessened, he began to search within himself. A little to the left, a little further, a little deeper...

_There_.

Yugi's head lolled backward as a moan tore from his throat.

He could see Bakura's length twitching madly and, finally taking pity on the tomb robber, Yugi removed his fingers, spread himself out on his back, and whispered, "I need you inside me."

The tomb robber didn't hesitate, pushing himself forward and up on all fours in a heartbeat, crawling forward until he was hovering over the violet-eyed teen. "Mine," he whispered as he leaned downward, "Mine."

Yugi could feel him pressing against his entrance.

"Mine."

He was being stretched further than his fingers could ever stretch him.

"Mine."

Bakura was sliding into him, inch by inch, and it hurt just a little but the pleasure was so much stronger.

"Mine."

He was inside. They were joined completely, as close as they could get, and Yugi wasn't sure his heart could withstand the beating it was taking, stopping and starting and working overtime.

"Yours," Yugi gasped and he could feel Bakura smile against his neck and then the tomb robber was moving and the teen could do nothing more than whimper, "Yours, yours, all yours," over and over again.

Hands were everywhere again. Yugi was touching everywhere he could reach, mostly tracing the muscle of Bakura's back. The thief's long, pale fingers were stroking, touching, feeling, while he kissed and nipped up and down the smaller duellist's jaw. It was too much; too hot and too sweaty and too perfect and Yugi's senses were on overload. It was so different. He felt wanted, safe, comforted. He felt like he mattered to the person above him.

He was getting closer. He couldn't hold on much longer. "Bakura...Bakura, you're going to make me..." he cut off with a long moan.

"Me, too," Bakura panted, and Yugi had never heard him sound so completely desperate.

"Kiss me."

Their lips met and Yugi was kissing for all he was worth and he could barely breathe and his groan was lost in the tomb robber's mouth as he came hard between their bodies. He was still riding wave after wave of orgasm, hips twitching madly and entire body tight, as he felt Bakura stiffen, thrust one more time, and break the kiss to gasp "Yugi," as his cock pulsed and Yugi was filled to the brim with his essence.

The whole world was out of focus. Reality was slipping in and out of white noise and static. Bakura was heavy, but Yugi didn't mind, or at least didn't have the strength to push him off.

Bakura slipped out of Yugi's entrance and collapsed to the side, breathing hard. His right hand remained on Yugi's chest, fingers playing up and down and side to side in random patterns. The teen sighed, his skin, hypersensitive in his post-orgasmic haze, reacting in a very pleasurable manner to Bakura's lavished attention.

Absently, he swung his arm out to the left and grabbed a few tissues from the box on Bakura's nightstand. He cleaned himself off and then did the same for Bakura, taking as long as possible, savouring the feel of the thief's firm, warm stomach.

Bakura hummed and, as Yugi tossed the tissues in the garbage's general direction, pulled his partner close, his chest pressing against Yugi's back. "Mine," he whispered drowsily, "And I guess I'm yours."

Yugi's eyes were closing. He was perhaps a bit too hot and sweaty in places he didn't like to sweat, but Bakura's arms felt right around him and, feeling more relaxed than he had in ages, he murmured, "All yours, all mine," and drifted off to sleep.

**THIS IS A LINE BREAK**

Hope you enjoyed the lemon. (It was weird writing one after so long. Surprisingly difficult!)

Same explanation for mistakes in this chapter - wrote it in WordPad, I tend to get a few typos when I type fast, excuse/point them out to me.

See you soon.


End file.
